Married to the Enemy
by jacksparrowluva12
Summary: Hermione Granger has a project in muggle studies...she has to get 'married' and live like a newlywed muggle couple for a month. Who does she get stuck with as a partner? Draco Malfoy of course.[RonXHermioneXDraco] triangle. After HBP, 7th book disregarded
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter.**

Hermione gazed up at the Great Hall with fondness. Ever since Dumbledore's death, she'd been counting down the days to come back, and she was finally here.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall spoke, and her attention snapped towards the front.

"Hello Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "I would like everyone to know that I have become the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. I may not live up to the late Professor Dumbledore's methods, but I hope that everyone will give me a chance."

Hermione noticed that McGonagall's eyes got teary at that point, and Hermione felt her affection for the transfiguration teacher swell. Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort in the summer, things were returning back to normal. Of course, it would never quite be the same, but they were all on the same road to recovery.

"I will still be the Transfiguration teacher, of course. I would like to introduce you all to the new member of our staff, Professor Mumble, who will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts this year. I would also like to introduce all the 7th years to Professor Kane, who has been at this school for quite some time, but who many of you may not know. Professor Kane teaches muggle studies, and it is now mandatory for all 7th year students."

Ron and Harry both frowned, but Hermione's smile got bigger. "Now we can all take it together!" she beamed at them.

"Enjoy the feast, everyone," Professor McGonagall concluded, sitting down.

Ron immediately loaded his plate, while Hermione and Harry both chose to talk, slowly filling their plates up.

"Mandatory!" groaned Harry. "That's going to be such a bore. I already know everything about muggles."

"But it'll be so much more interesting!" Hermione said radiantly.

"Hermione, you've already taken it for a few years! How much more interesting does it get?" Harry asked her, amused.

"Well, apparently 7th year is mostly projects, so that'll be okay," she said, popping a chip in her mouth. "And if there are partners…" she looked at the two boys slyly.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "Mine!" they both called at the same time.

Hermione laughed. "Like I'd ever be partners with one of you," she snorted, and once again Harry and Ron looked at each other, confused.

Hermione laughed even harder, and the trio finished their meals happily.

The next day, after looking at their schedules thoroughly, they found that their first subject that day was Muggle Studies.

"Figures," grumbled Ron, while Hermione skipped ahead, half dragging Ron and Harry behind her.

They took their seats, chatting with some of their peers. After a few minutes, Professor Kane walked in. This was the first time many of the class had seen him properly.

He was a young wizard, probably in his early thirties. He had messy black hair, a little like Harry's, and a wide cut face, with broad shoulders. His chin wasn't cleanly shaven, and there was more than a trace of stubble there.

"Hello class," he said, clapping his hands together. "I'm Professor Kane, and we have a lot to do this year, so we'd better get started right now. Most of this year consists of long-term projects-" Hermione grinned, "- so you won't have much homework."

"The first project I'll be assigning today-" the class groaned, "-but this project is a different kind of project. No work is involved. You will have to live with a member of the opposite sex for a month."

Hermione put up her hand. "Yes?" Professor Kane asked her.

"Excuse me Professor, but what does this have to do with Muggle Studies?"

Professor Kane smiled at her. "You are going to be getting married, and acting like a newlywed couple."

The class stared.

"What the-" Ron started loudly.

"Remind me, what two houses are here today?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin," Seamus Finnigan immediately stated. Harry got a feeling in the bottom of his stomach of what was about to happen.

"There you are then. Your partner will be in the opposite house, and of the opposite sex. The boys will have to propose to the girls, as that is how it is done traditionally. After everyone has a bride, you will converse with them for the rest of the period. At the end of today, the ceremony will take place, and you will be married. The binding is legal for one month, so boys, pick your partners carefully. Girls, I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to say no. The first boy that asks you is your husband."

The girls opened their mouths at the unfairness of that.

"Why?" asked Parvati. "Why can't we say no! That's completely sexist!"

"If you had the choice to say no, it would take all afternoon. As these two houses have the most rivalry, it will be the hardest. It will be a challenge. You will also share a dormitory with your partners. New dormitories have been created for this project on the sixth floor. A more precise location will be given at dinnertime."

"We need to go give them rings," stated Harry dully, who of course knew all about muggle marriages.

Kane nodded. "Of course. Boys, say the spell _Enchuanto ringias. _A ring, custom made with your sign on it, will appear in your hand. Do it right now please."

Suddenly the room was filled with, "_Enchuanto ringias_!" , and the boys were all looking at their own rings, and deciding who they would ask.

Ron put up his hand, and he looked slightly green.

"When do we propose?"

"Now. Boys, girls, stand up please. If the girls could go to the left of the classroom, and boys to the right, it will be easier."

The class divided, then looked at Kane expectantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Boys, please approach your partner in mind."

The class was frozen for a moment. Then chaos ensued. Boys moved forward as well as the girls, eager to be asked by someone.

Hermione shrank back, away from the mass of people. She had no desire to be picked by anyone. Perhaps, if all the boys were taken, she could go with someone from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Even Zacharias Smith was preferable to Crabbe, Goyle, or at the very worst, Malfoy.

She watched with a smile as Harry and Ron both approached different girls nervously.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice as someone approached her.

"Granger, marry me?"

Hermione shrieked and fell back, catching herself and looking into the pale grey eyes of the boy she had despised for seven years.

***********************************************************

Review please! Don't be to hard on me, it's my first story. Constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" she nearly screamed at Malfoy, hoping he would take her reaction badly and move onto someone else.

"Granger, you heard me, and you can't say no. Will you marry me?"

He held out his ring to her.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "That's not how you propose, _Malfoy_. You have to get down on one knee."

_Just call me a know-it-all and move onto someone else_, she prayed, yet watched in horror as Malfoy actually got onto one knee.

"Granger, will you marry me?"

"Why?" she asked, trying to get out of it. "You hate me."

Draco smirked. "You've got that right mudblood. But now I can torment you properly, and best of all, you can't say no. Now _accept_, bloody hell!"

Hermione paled, but held out her hand, whispering "yes."

Draco looked at her hand. "What do you want me to do with that?"

"Your supposed to put the ring on my finger Malfoy," she snarled. "Oh never mind," she said, snatching the ring. However, he snatched it back, grabbing her hand.

He put it on her hand gently, then put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Now your mine to do with whatever I want," he said snarkily.

She squirmed out of his grip. "No, I'm _not_!" She marched over to a desk and sat down a chair, unsure of what do.

Malfoy came beside her. "Mudblood, don't walk away from your husband-to-be."

"Malfoy," she moaned. "Why did you pick me! You could have picked…Parvati…or Lavender! They were dying to be with you. I…I hate you!"

He clutched his heart. "Oh, that hurt Granger. I assure you, the feeling is mutual. I realized, I never really got you back for slapping me in the third year, and this was the perfect revenge."

Hermione's mouth dropped into an unbelieving 'O'. "Wow Malfoy, how immature do you get," she muttered. "Revenge? I thought we were past preschool. I guess I was wrong."

She got up to go see Harry or Ron, when he grabbed her arm. She whipped around, her eyes burning.

"Let _go_," she said, her voice like ice.

"Granger, learn this. When you're married to a Malfoy, or engaged, or whatever the bloody hell we are, never, ever walk away from him. Or there will be consequences."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy, I will do whatever the hell I want. Don't think that you can control me. And once again, I don't know why you picked me. Just go up to Professor Kane, and tell him you want a switch."

He tightened his grip, and Hermione winced. Suddenly Professor Kane appeared beside them, and Malfoy let go of Hermione's arm immediately.

"Hello!" he said brightly. "Are you two partners?"

Hermione said nothing. "Yes," said Draco shortly. He was beginning to regret his decision.

"Great! What is your name, sir?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said, looking at Hermione.

"Good, so Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. I hope you two have a good time together. So tonight, bring down your bags to dinner, and after you will be shown to your dormitory. Good luck!"

Professor Kane left them, and continued checking up on other couples and explaining the project to them.

Hermione was examining her arm angrily. "You bastard. This is probably going to bruise," she said.

Draco rolled his eyes, and waved his wand, muttering a healing spell.

"I could've done that myself, thanks," she said, fire still burning in her eyes.

Draco was reminded why he picked her. He was already annoying the hell out of her, and he was enjoying most of it.

"Your welcome for-" he started, but stopped as she wandered over to Harry and Ron. He got up angrily. Hadn't he just explained that he didn't want her walking away from him?

_She needs serious training_, he thought, going over to her.

"Granger," he said. "Didn't I tell you-"

"What are you doing here ferret?" Ron interrupted. "We're talking to Hermione, in case you hadn't noticed. So back off. She doesn't want to talk to you anyways."

Hermione looked uncomfortable, and Draco looked at her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, hatred lurking in his eyes.

Draco smirked. "Granger and I are getting married tomorrow, Scarhead," he said, pulling Hermione close to him. She struggled, but he didn't let her go.

Suddenly he found a wand at his throat.

"Malfoy," Harry said, anger showing in every word. "Take your arm off Hermione, right now. Or I'll curse you into oblivion."

Draco pulled out his own wand, quickly shoving Hermione into Ron. She stumbled and quickly grabbed him, and Ron kept her close.

"Listen here Potty," Draco snarled. "Granger is mine for a month. We're partners in this project, and you better hope that she can look after herself, 'cause 90 percent of the time we're not gonna be around you. Actually we're gonna be spending a lot of time alone. How do you like that, Scarhead?"

Harry's face was getting red from his fury. "You better not be planning anything ferret, 'cause believe it or not, I'll know about it. And when I get my hands on you, it won't be pretty," he growled.

Hermione stepped in between them swiftly. "Guys stop. Draco, leave me alone, _now_. I mean it."

Draco turned to leave, then quick as lightning, he grabbed Hermione and dragged her over to other end of the classroom.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" she burst out, trying to get free from his grip.

"Granger, we're going to be spending a lot of time together, believe it or not. So don't be such a pain in the ass all of time, okay? It's getting annoying. Oh, and never tell me to leave you alone. _I'm_ the one doing that."

"Good!" Hermione shrieked, and when Lavender and Blaise, who were obviously getting married, turned and looked at them, Draco winked at Blaise, who turned around understandingly. Hermione rounded on him, furious.

"Draco Malfoy! What are you-" He quickly put his hand on her mouth.

"Granger, shut the hell up!"

"Then let go of me!" Hermione retaliated.

Draco let go of her arm, and she said quickly, "I'll see you tonight," before going back to Harry and Ron.

"Guys!" she said, when seeing them.

"What the hell was Malfoy doing?" growled Harry, who seemed more angry than Ron. "If he's planning something, I'll-"

Hermione smiled. "Harry, it's okay. I can take care of myself, trust me. Now tell me, who did you guys ask?"

Ron pointed at a pretty black haired girl, who seemed to be giving some guy a piece of her mind. "Her name is Tessa Lancaster, and she's okay. She's pretty fiery…I just have to tame her," he grinned.

Hermione was not amused, and didn't even crack a smile. "How'd she react when you asked her?"

Ron shrugged. "She was mostly shocked, but said yes without any trouble. It was okay."

_Speak of the devil_, thought Hermione, when Tessa sauntered over.

"Hey Ron," she said lightly, and Hermione thought she sounded nice.

"I was telling that bastard over there what I thought of him. He's been after me for years, and can't seem to take no for an answer." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, lets go?"

Ron glanced at Hermione. "Actually, I was-"

"Great," Tessa cut over, and she linked her arm in Ron's and half-dragged him to another side of the classroom.

Harry watched, amused. "It's clear who's in charge there."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah. So what about you?"

Harry's mouth tightened. "I didn't want to ask some bloody Slytherin to marry me…but I went for one I'd never talked to."

He nodded to a girl talking to Malfoy at the present time. She also had black hair, but her face was not as angelic as Tessa's; not as pretty. However she had very dark eyes, and several attractive features.

"Her name's Elizabeth, but people call her Liz."

Liz turned around and saw Harry and Hermione staring at her. She came over to Harry.

"What? I was talking to Draco."

"No, I was just showing you to my friend, Hermione," Harry quickly explained.

Liz looked Hermione up and down, as if judging her on how she looked today. The results obviously didn't come out good, as it showed on her face.

"Yeah…Draco was just telling me how he picked you. Why I don't know…" she said under her breath.

"Liz," Harry said sharply. "Hermione's one of my friend's…don't talk about her like that."

"Whatever," said Liz, an air on indifference. "Can we go now Harry? It's getting boring here."

Harry shot Hermione a guilty look. "Sure Liz, let's go."

They walked out of the classroom, and Hermione went up to the teacher.

"Professor, are we allowed to go now?"

Professor Kane nodded. "Sure, as long as you are with your partner."

Hermione swore under her breath. This was going to be hard. Taking a deep breath, she went over to Malfoy.

"Come crawling back after your friends ditched you?" Malfoy smirked.

"Of course not," said Hermione, offended. "I want to leave, and Professor Kane says we have to leave together."

Draco leaned back in his chairs and stretched his arms out in front of him. "I'm not ready to go yet Granger. Looks like you'll have to wait."

Hermione growled at him. "Malfoy, if you think that you're going to have all the dominance in this relationship, you are completely wrong. You'd better start thinking-"

"Granger, did you say relationship?"

Hermione stopped dead. "You know what I meant. I meant this project, so stop being immature. We have to pretend to be married, for god's sake!"

"You know what happens on the wedding night, right Granger?"

Hermione's face got red. "Let's go. Get _up_, Malfoy."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you, I just prefered not to answer," she said.

He grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her face towards him. "That's another thing you have to learn Granger; also answer when your spoken too."

"What are you, the king?" Hermione snorted. "Oh and Malfoy, here's something you have to learn. If everytime you want me to listen you're going to grab my arm and give me a bruise, you're going to end up with more than an injured face."

"Really?" asked Malfoy, amused. "How is that? You can't even get your arm out of my grasp."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You're so sure of that?" She quickly tried to wiggle away, but he wouldn't let her. Trying again, she saw it was useless. She raised her other arm to slap her, but Malfoy caught this and quickly grabbed her other arm tightly. She was trapped.

"What happens now Granger?"

"Draco, what are you doing?" Pansy's voice floated through the classroom, and a few other couples turned to stare at them.

"Teaching Granger a lesson," Draco replied nonchalantly. Hermione struggled again, but he would not let go.

"Let _go_!" she hissed. "If you hold on any longer, I'm reporting abuse."

Suddenly Hermione felt Draco's hands fly off her arms, and she felt the spell graze her arm. Turning around, she saw Neville with his wand in the air.

"Don't touch Hermione," he said strongly.

"What are you going to do about it Longbottom?" Draco snarled back.

"Stop!" Hermione said loudly. "Neville thanks, I appreciated it." She shot him a warm smile and he beamed. She turned to Draco. "Ferret, we're leaving."

She grabbed Draco and dragged him out of the classroom, uttering a "Goodbye Professor," to Professor Kane, who watched them, amused.

When they had reached an empty corridor, Hermione quickly pushed Draco up against a wall.

"Listen here Malfoy. I am not a toy to be played around with, and believe it or not, I am not a slut who will submit to your demands. I will not let you physically hurt me, like you have about 5 times in the last hour. If you do it one more time, I'm reporting it to McGonagall."

Draco looked unmoved. "What are you doing now?"

Hermione looked confused. "Talking some sense into you."

"What are you doing right now, _physically_?"

Hermione opened her mouth, paused, but then continued. "…nothing," she said unsurely.

"You're pushing me up against a wall, Granger," Malfoy said matter-of-factly.

"Not really. I'm not even doing it that hard, it doesn't hurt," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Malfoy grabbed her wrists and twisted them around, forcing her up against the wall roughly. The positions had quickly reversed. Hermione struggled, and he slammed her against the wall again. Hermione's eyes watered, and she blinked. A tear involuntarily rolled down her cheek, and since Draco had her wrists, she was unable to wipe it away.

"Doesn't hurt Granger? It seems I'm hurting you now," Draco smirked.

"That's it," Hermione said fiercely. "I'm going to McGonagall Malfoy. Let me go right now."

He tightened his grip. "You're not going to McGonagall," he hissed.

Hermione was getting scared. "Malfoy, let go!" She quickly kicked him in the groin, and his grip loosened. Not wasting a second, Hermione darted away.

Reviews welcome! )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. **

**Author Note : Draco is going to get nicer. I don't want him to be abusive, I just want to start off pretty mean. But he'll get nicer, promise. And don't worry, he won't hit Hermione. Also, this story will start off as a Ron/Hermione, then will turn into a triangle, with Hermione confused between the two. Thanks to all my reviewers :) **

She ran past people through the corridors, only stopping to quickly grab her books from Professor Kane's classroom. She kept running until she'd reached the Gryffindor common room entrance. Muttering the password she hopped in, and almost at once realized that Harry and Ron weren't there. No doubt they were probably with Tessa and Elizabeth. She stopped for a moment, getting out her schedule. Checking it, she found luckily that there was a free period right now, followed by double potions.

She collapsed on a chair, slouching over, out of breath. Suddenly she thought about Draco, and her eyes started watering again, as she felt her sore back. She must've paled, because a second later Neville was beside her, asking her if she was alright.

Hermione found herself nodding. "Yeah…it's just…"

"Malfoy?" guessed Neville.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, and her defences broke down.

"What's he done?"

Hermione looked up at Neville wearily. He was looking at her with a concerned look on his face. Hermione trusted him quite a lot.

"I won't tell," Neville promised. "Is he giving you a hard time?"

Hermione nodded. "He's really…physical. I never knew that…he likes to push people around physically. He keeps grabbing my wrists, and it really hurts. He just slammed me into a wall before too, and it…"

Hermione couldn't go on as got all choked up. Neville put his hand around her shoulders comfortingly, and she snuggled into him.

"I'm probably being stupid," Hermione sniffed with a short laugh. "But…I just can't really handle it right now. I mean, it's just first day! You saw how he wouldn't let go of me in the classroom. I mean…I'm afraid of what he'll do if we're alone!"

Neville smiled. "Is this the same Hermione Granger I know? Afraid of a guy? 'Mione, Draco can't do anything serious to you, he'd be expelled. You have your magic, you can fight him off. He might get rough sometimes, but I don't know if he means it."

Hermione looked up. "I'm not strong enough though!"

"Hermione, he can't hurt you."

Hermione swallowed. "Yeah, I suppose so. Neville, can you not tell Harry or Ron? They'd kill Malfoy if they found out, and I don't want that to happen."

Neville nodded. "You're secrets safe with me. Now…up for a game of wizards chess before Potions?"

Hermione smiled. "Sure…but I'm gonna lose."

Neville grinned. "Probably."

Their predictions were right, and about 10 minutes later, Neville said, "checkmate," triumphantly killing her king. Hermione huffed.

"I hate wizards chess anyways," she muttered, but her eyes were still twinkling.

Neville checked his watch, a big grin still on his face. "It's time for potions." He made a face. "I was hoping I wouldn't see Snape today," he shuddered.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah…it just makes everybody's day doesn't it?"

Neville managed a weak smile. "Sure does. Okay, we may as well go now."

Hermione quickly went upstairs to get her Potions books and equipment.

Neville and Hermione arrived at Potions right on time, and Hermione, avoiding Malfoy's gaze, quickly went over to Harry and Ron, who had a table to themselves.

"Hi," she greeted them.

"What's up with you and Malfoy?" Harry inquired.

Hermione's eyes snapped to him. "What?"

"Is there something up with you two? I mean, Ron and I noticed the way he was handling you...he was being pretty rough. Say the word, and we'll go beat him to a pulp," Harry said fiercely.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah...I guess he's just like that." She looked into Ron's concerned eyes. "If he does something else, I'll tell you. Promise."

Harry and Ron nodded, satisfied, and Hermione turned her attention to the front, where Snape was giving instructions on the chalkboard.

"Once you add the fig leaves to the mixture, turn 6 times clockwise, and add a pinch of beetle powder. Do not forget to add that powder, or your potion will be useless." His gaze lingered on Neville, who gulped. "Allow it to simmer for exactly 6 minutes, add one unicorn hair, and you are done."

"Now, this class will be in partners." Hermione closed her eyes, praying to get anyone but Malfoy.

"Mr Potter, go with Mr Malfoy," Snape said smoothly. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, then felt bad for Harry, who went over to Malfoy, scowling.

Snape looked directly at Hermione. "Miss Granger, you go with-"

"Ron!" she blurted out. A second later, she was embarrassed. Why had she said that? Snape raised his eyebrows. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "I meant, could I go with Ron please? Sir," she added.

"20 points from Gryffindor for interrupting me, Miss Granger," Snape said. As Hermione opened her mouth to say something back, he continued, "However, you may go with Mr Weasley for this class. He needs the help," Snape sneered, but Hermione didn't care.

She smiled at Ron, who smiled back. After Snape had finished sorting the class into pairs, there were four people at Hermione's table; her, Ron, Blaise, and Lavender, who Snape had put together.

"I'll go get us a cauldron," Hermione said to Ron, and went up to the front. As she was getting her she felt a someone very close to her.

"I'll see you tonight, mudblood," Malfoy breathed in her ear.

Hermione whirled around, ready to snap at him, but found that he was already going back to his seat. Frowning, she got her cauldron and went back to Ron.

Things were going smoothly for a potions class. Their potion was pretty good, and best of all, she wasn't being bothered by Malfoy. In fact, she even managed to forget about him for a while.

"Hermione," Ron cleared his throat. They were waiting for exactly 6 minutes, before they had to add the unicorn hair.

"Yes?" Hermione looked at him.

"Do you-" he started.

"Wait!" Hermione jumped up, and swiftly added a unicorn hair. She sat back down again, breathless. Ron looked at her quizically. "Our six minutes were up. I think we're done," she said. Ron nodded, unsure of what to say. "You were saying?" Hermione prompted him.

Ron swallowed. "Would you...I mean, do you..."

Hermione looked at him, slightly confused. "Yes?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Do you want to have lunch with me today?"

Hermione laughed. "I always have lunch with you Ron." Suddenly she caught the look on Ron's face. "Oh, you mean just with you." There was an awkward silence, then Hermione suddenly broke into a huge smile. "Of course I will Ron. I'd love to."

After Potions, they walked up to the Great Hall. Harry obviously knew of Ron's plans, and was eating with Ginny. Ron and Hermione sat down, and loaded their plates; Ron's full of chicken legs and fries, Hemione's with a small cheese sandwhich, some chips, and an apple.

"So, is this a date, Ron?" Hermione teased him. Ron's ears reddened.

"Well...I like you Hermione."

"I hope so," Hermione smiled. She knew what was about to happen, and she was happy.

"I hope it's not sort of sudden," Ron said unsurely, understanding that she understood. Hermione shook her head.

"It's not, don't worry."

An awkward silence passed between them.

Ron swallowed. "Great. So, I was wondering, do you want to come with me next weekend to Hogsmeade?"

"I'd love to Ron, but," Hermione sighed deeply. "We'll be married, according to this damn project, and even though I'm not in any sort of relationship with the ferret, it might be considered having an affair or something."

Ron nodded, looking glum. "Okay, I guess you're right."

Hermione put her hand on his. "But afterwards, I'd love to give us a try."

Ron's face lit up. "Great!" he said enthusiastically. He coughed, looking embarrassed. "That'd be great," he repeated, slightly more blunt.

Hermione smiled, and the rest of their meal continued, both of them at ease. After lunch, they went back to their dormitories to grab their books for Charms and Arithmacy. As Ron and Harry came back down the staircase, Harry was looking smug, and Ron was looking pleased but embarrassed.

Hermione didn't have to guess what Ron had told Harry. "Hi guys," she greeted them. Harry looked at Ron and laughed. "God Harry," Hermione scolded. "You're so immature." Harry grinned even wider, and opened his mouth to respond.

"We don't want to be late," Ron quickly intervened. "Come on." At these words Hermione jumped to life and started hurrying out of the common room.

As they were walking down the corridor to Charms, Hermione remembered something. "Wait, what have you guys got after Charms? You can't have Arithmacy with me."

Harry shook his head. "Nope, we have Divination." Hermione stared.

"You're still taking that subject?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

Ron nodded. "Yeah," he said slightly uncomfortably.

They had a pleasant lesson in Charms. All three of them mastered the spell ('_utiliaso_') on the very first try, and spent the rest of the period talking, and watching as people attempted to give inanimate objects a mind of their own, and then take it away with a simple flick of the wand.

By the end of the class it was total chaos; there were brooms running around, lamps dancing on the table, and Professor Flitwick was flying around the class atop a carpet that somebody had enchanted.

Finally it was over, and Hermione headed to Arithmacy class, while Ron and Harry went to Divination.

Hermione was taking notes the whole time, whilst Ron and Harry were learning how to connect the constellations to crystal balls.

They both met up after their classes in the common room, quickly putting their books away. They packed their bags, the process going a little quicker than usual due to the fact that they had their wands, and went down to dinner. Hermione was getting more nervous by the minute, and could hardly speak. Ron and Harry both seemed to be okay about it, but Hermione could tell they were both unhappy with the project.

After a small dinner (on Hermione's part), the three of them waited back, along with the other seventh years. As the Great Hall was finally cleared out, only the seventh years and Professor Kane remained.

Suddenly Kane cleared his throat. "Seventh years," he began. "I'm quite pleased that you all took the announcement of this project well. It is the first day back, and I thank you all for getting prepared so quickly. It will be worthwhile, and you will get not just a good grade for completing the project, but I'm sure you will make a good friend."

Hermione snorted, then covered her mouth quickly. She and Malfoy, friends? Right...and pigs can fly. She looked around, and saw the Gryffindors looking just as sceptical as her.

Professor Kane went onto the rules of the project. "You must work as a team with your partner," he encouraged. "As this is a boy and girl project, you must also respect the space of your partner. Now I know most of you are 17 years of age, and I won't be able to supervise everything. But If I hear of any inappropriate behaviour taking place inside the bedrooms, you will be in trouble. Is that clear?" he said, looking sternly at the seventh years.

There were nods of the head, and a few mumbled "yes." Professor Kane smiled. "The marriage will be 'official' for one month. You must live with your partner, and act as a married couple would. I will be documenting your behaviour when you are not expecting it. It's all part of your mark." He looked around. "Any questions?" People shook their heads. "Well then, let's begin."

He waved his wand, and suddenly in front of the teachers table was an altar. There was a gold arch going in front of the altar, with balloons tied to it.

He waved his wand over himself, and suddenly he was in a minister's outfit. Ron sniggered, and even Hermione had to smile. Kane, being quite young, looked very out of place.

He stood in front of the altar, waved his wand once more, and a book soared down and into his hands. He placed it on the stand, and began to read.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these couples in holy matrimony. If anyone knows of a reason that either of them should not get married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Objections? She had loads of those. Just as she was about to say something, Kane spoke again.

"Alright, now the first couple will be..." he glanced down at his book, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Hermione cursed. Why did she have to be first? This was typical. Sighing, she got up with her bags, and went up to the arch. Dropping her bags on the floor, she heard Draco join her. They were standing opposite each other. Hermione looked at him nervously.

Kane smiled at them. "Would you two like to have the proper attire?"

Just as Hermione was about to say no, Draco said "Sure," smoothly, and Kane waved his wand. Closing her eyes, Hermione heard gasps around her.

Opening them, she looked at Draco, who was wearing a tuxedo. Glancing down at herself, she saw herself wearing a white wedding dress, with a trail behind it. It was very pretty, and as she examined the long sleeves, she realized she was holding a very pretty bouquet.

Looking back at the seventh years, she found they were looking at her almost in awe. Her face reddening, she looked back at Kane, who was smiling, if possible, even wider.

Draco was looking at her like he couldn't believe his eyes. His grey eyes were wide with surprise, but as soon as he caught her looking at him he was back to his normal self, his mouth in a permanent sneer.

Kane cleared his throat. "As there are many of you, I'll get right to it. Do you, Draco Malfoy, take this woman, Hermione Granger, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till next month do you part?"

Draco smiled wickedly at her. "I do."

Kane repeated the same speech for her. Hermione looked around, and the lights seemed to get a lot brighter. Blinking, she found that people were looking at her quizzically.

Swallowing, she said clearly, "I do."

**Note: There wasn't much Draco in this chapter, but there'll be lots in the next chapter! Reviews welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**lDisclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, except for the characters which I created myself. **

**Note: Thank you so much to all my reviewers!**

Chapter 3 – 

Kane repeated the same speech for her. Hermione looked around, and the lights seemed to get a lot brighter. Blinking, she found that people were looking at her quizzically.

Swallowing, she said clearly, "I do."

Chapter 4

Kane smiled brightly at them both. "Here are your rings," he said, handing them both thin, gold bands. He looked at them both expectantly, and Hermione, knowing that Draco would not know what to do, took his hand and slid the ring onto his fourth finger. Draco, understanding, did the same to her shortly afterwards.

It was a moment when once again, they were caught in a trance in each others eyes, staring at each other unknowingly. They were snapped to life when Kane's voice rang out again, clearly.

"You are pronounced man and wife."

He looked directly at Draco. "You may now kiss the bride."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she stared at Kane. Surely he was joking? But no, his face was deadly serious. She glanced back at the crowd, who were looking as dumbstruck as she was.

She looked at Draco stubbornly. There was no way in _hell _that she was kissing him.

"Professor," she said quietly to Kane. "Surely I don't actually have to _kiss_-"

"It's tradition Miss Granger," Kane interrupted. "You, being muggle-born, should know that."

"I do, but actually having to-" Hermione tried to reason with him.

"Oh, shut up Granger," Draco snapped at her, before coming frightfully close and slamming his mouth down on hers.

It was not very pleasant for Hermione. Not even thinking about it she pushed him away, shrieking at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

Malfoy only smirked at her. Kane looked at them both, a little worried by her reaction. Hermione could hear the crowd, some laughing, and other's (mostly Gryffindors) shouting objections.

"You are both excused, please make your way back to your dormitories," said Kane quietly, so that no one but them could hear. "They are on the sixth floor, behind the painting of the dancing cow. The password is '_Honey tealights_'. Once you get in, the bedrooms are through a staircase to the left. Please take your bags up with you. Thank you both."

Hermione was thoroughly humiliated. First, Malfoy kissed her in front of everyone, and then Professor Kane dismissed them, rather brutally. She grabbed her bags and left the Great Hall quickly, very red in the face. Draco quickly caught up to her and they walked to the sixth floor in silence. Hermione was still fuming, and for once Draco was wise in not talking.

They reached the painting of the dancing cow, and Draco said briskly, "Honey tealights." The door swung open and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole.

It was pretty grand for the setting of a school project. There was a common room, and true to Kane's word there was a staircase on the left, which undoubtedly led to their dormitories. The common room was decorated in the colours of the houses; there was a stone fireplace, surrounded by bookshelves, reaching the very top of the ceiling. There were lots of squishy armchairs, couches, and coffee tables. Hermione glanced down at herself absently and realized she was still wearing the wedding dress. She waved her wand over herself, and at once her clothes were back to normal.

Suddenly Hermione turned to Malfoy, asking him the question she'd been wanting to ask him ever since they left the Great Hall.

"Malfoy," she said slowly. Malfoy turned away from the fireplace and faced her. He noticed that she was wearing regular clothes, and waved his wand over himself, changing himself back into regular clothes.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me back there? It was the most embarrassing thing of my life..." Hermione said, half-angry, half-nervous. As an afterthought, she added, "The kiss wasn't that great either..."

He stared at her. "Granger, did you think I liked it? Don't flatter yourself, it was all for show."

"Show?" Hermione's eyes flashed and she wanted to slap him, but thought better of it and turned away. "You're such a bastard it's amazing," she muttered.

Draco smirked widely. "Poor mudblood, were you disappoint..." He trailed off, watching Hermione run up the stairs with her bags to their dormitories without acknowledging she had heard what he had said. He felt his blood boil for no apparent reason. "Damn it Granger, didn't I tell you not to walk away from me when I was talking!" he shouted after her.

As he was about to release his anger on the wall, he heard a blood-curling shriek coming from the dormitories. His heart thudding loudly, he didn't stop to think as he ran up the staircase. He found himself in a hallway, with doors on either side of him. Entering the only door that was open, he ran into it, wand drawn, barely glancing at the gold plaque that said 'Hermione and Draco Malfoy'.

He found Hermione standing beside the single bed (which her bags were on), her eyes wide and her mouth dropped open.

"What?" he said urgently. "Granger, what?"

She pointed at the bed. "You...me...we have to sh-share a b-bed!" she stuttered.

Malfoy loosened his grip on his wand a great amount. He had to refrain himself from yelling at her.

"Blood hell Granger!" he snapped loudly. "Jesus, you had me think you were getting murdered! Not that it would be a bad thing," he added on sincerely.

Hermione wasn't even looking at him. "We have to share a bed!" she screeched. "I don't want to share a bed with a blond, slimy ferret!"

"Keep it down, mudblood," Draco scowled. "Someone would think you're being tortured."

"I am!" Hermione shrieked, even louder. "They can't expect us to share a bed!"

"It's what couples normally do Granger," he said with a roll of his eyes. "So deal with it. I mean, it can't be anything new..." he trailed off, catching the look on Hermione's face. He gave a bark of laughter. "Never mind, I should have guessed," he said gleefully.

Hermione's face turned a bright red. "I'm not a slut, like all your Slytherin friends Malfoy. Gryffindors have self-respect, which is more than you can say. You're as good as a man-whore."

Malfoy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Hermione, shocked, was still. "I'm not a man-whore Granger," he breathed into her face. "I'm...experienced."

Hermione looked up into his eyes, and was started by how close his face was to hers. Suddenly she heard someone enter the room. She glanced to the right and saw Hannah Abbott, suppressing a giggle.

"Sorry. Anthony and I were just finding a room," she squealed. "Was I...interrupting something?"

"God no!" Hermione exclaimed, stumbling back, catching herself and staying a good three feet away from Malfoy. "We were just-"

"Don't worry Hermione," Hannah smiled, glancing at Malfoy. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Secret! I don't have a-" but Hannah had already left, shutting the door behind her. Hermione looked back to Malfoy, scowling.

"You git! Now she thinks we're...I don't know, probably together! Knowing Hannah, everyone will know about it by the morning!" Hermione said, upset.

Draco laughed. "Calm down Granger, it's no big deal. Besides, one would think you're lucky..."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, and pigs can fly. I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm going back to meet Harry and Ron."

"Why would they want to be around you, Granger? They've got their own girls, and much better looking ones that you, mudblood," Malfoy said meanly.

Hermione forced herself to stay calm. When had Malfoy's comments started getting to her anyways?

"I wouldn't be talking Malfoy. You're a pale, blond, slimy ferret all in one. I'm wasting my breath by standing here talking to you. Goodbye, I have better things to do."

She turned to leave but was surprised when Malfoy but his hand on her forearm, drawing her back strongly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

He smirked at her. "What do _you _think I'm doing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, you'd better get your hand off me right now, or I'm-"

"Yes?"

Hermione growled. "I'll report abuse, you bastard."

Malfoy smirked even more. "Really? When?"

Hermione looked at him, disgusted. "What _is _wrong with you? Why do you like doing this?"

"Oh, I'm not doing anything Granger. You're just overreacting, that's all." With his free hand, he dragged put his hand around her waist and drew her even closer.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked. She struggled to get out of his soft yet firm grip, uncomfortable at being so close to him. "_What_..._are_..._you_..._doing_?"

Suddenly the door banged open, and Ron charged in, Tessa right behind him. "Why does everyone always come into this room?" Draco asked grumpily. "Can't you see the sign on the door?" he snapped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron bellowed at Malfoy.

Hermione took advantage of his distraction and tore herself out of his grip.

Draco smirked at Ron. "Relax, Weasel. Granger and I were just getting to know each other better."

Ron stepped forward and pushed Draco back. "Stay away from her, Malfoy."

"It's going to be pretty hard, since we're going to be eating together, taking classes together, sleeping together..." Malfoy said slowly and deliberately.

Ron's face turned red with rage, and Draco couldn't have found it any funnier.

"I mean it Malfoy," Ron said dangerously. "Stay away from her, or there will be trouble for you. You want to come back with us?" he added, cocking his head at Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Draco, and had absolutely no desire to be with him further. "Sure," she nodded.

She walked forward and was almost out the door when Draco once again grabbed her, pulling her back. He started whispering in her ear harshly. "Don't stay out too late mudblood. I shouldn't have to come out looking for my wife, now, should I?"

And with that, he threw her forwards into the hallway, slamming the door shut.

**Author note: Sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry that this chapter isn't the best. It's kind of a filler, so there's not too much plot in this (I have a bit of writers block). If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to write them. Thanks to all my reviewers, please review again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Author Note: Wow, I didn't think I would get such a good response. Thanks so much guys for all your reviews, they really mean a lot. I've gotten over 2400 hits, and I'm really happy! This chapter is dedicated to -**

**iluvtheoc3000**– **Thanks for your many reviews. I like your suggestions; I think I'm going to make Draco jealous between her and Ron. I'm really glad you like it so much.**

**Dreamshade**** – Thanks for all your reviews. I completely agree, Malfoy is a bastard, but he'll get nicer...I don't want things to get good between them just yet. They have to work at it. Thanks again.**

**mhaj78**** – Thanks for your long reviews, I'm so glad your enjoying the story. I think they'll end up liking each other...but it'll take some time :P . I always liked the marriage law as well, but there are too many stories of them being put together. I wanted him to pick her. Thanks, again. **

Chapter 5

Hermione tripped from Malfoy's shove, stumbling into Ron. He grabbed onto her to steady her, and she glanced up into his eyes, blushing, and looking down again. He was still holding onto her.

Tessa cleared her throat, and Hermione immediately jumped back, muttering a 'sorry'.

Tessa, smiling sweetly at Hermione, grabbed Ron's arm and started walking quickly away from Hermione. Ron glanced back at Hermione giving her the 'help' look, and Hermione followed, staying behind them both.

Tessa and Ron entered a room near the end of the corridor, and before Ron was pushed in he called back to Hermione, who also came in, rather reluctantly. Before, she had been happy to spend some of the night with Ron; now she felt she was intruding.

Tessa had pushed Ron onto the bed and was examining the room delightfully.

"Isn't this nice," she kept saying. "How lovely."

Hermione sat on the bed next to Ron. "Ron," she said quietly. "Are you sure I should be here? I feel like I'm intruding on you and Tessa. I-"

"Nonsense!" Ron boomed, and Tessa turned around to stare at them both. Ron smiled sheepishly at her, and she turned back around to continue looking at the wardrobe.

"Sorry," he said, a lot quieter. " 'Mione, that's nonsense. I want you to be here; it's rubbish you having to spend all that time with the ferret."

Hermione smiled faintly. "I know, but maybe I should just-" Suddenly the door banged open and Harry came in. Hermione jumped up to greet him, thankful to see another familiar face.

"Hermione!" Harry said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione shrugged. "Ron invited me...it was hanging out with him or Malfoy."

Harry laughed. "I don't blame you."

"Where's...uh..." Ron paused, thinking. "Elizabeth?"

"She's in our room," Harry said, and Ron and Hermione looked at him quizzically. "She, uh, didn't really want to see you," he explained.

Hermione nodded, as Tessa called out from somewhere inside the wardrobe, "Who is it honey?"

Harry sniggered, and Ron shot him a death glare. "We're acting the parts," he hissed. "It's Harry," he said in a more audible voice.

Ron caught sight of Hermione's crestfallen face. "Mione, it doesn't mean anything," he said. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing," he half-pleaded.

Hermione nodded, somehow finding it hard to speak. She checked her watch, which said 8:05pm.

She cleared her throat. "Anyways, I should probably go now," she said, standing up. "I shouldn't be out too late anyways," she gave a nervous laugh, remembering what Malfoy had said to her.

" 'Mione, stay," Harry said. "Please, after all, it's still the first day of school, and we haven't seen you in a while."

"You've seen me for the two weeks at the burrow Harry," Hermione said, a smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah, but still..." Ron trailed off, unable to think of a point. "Just stay, please, it's either us or Malfoy!"

Hermione smiled brighter this time. "Yeah, okay, that's true."

The rest of the night passed quickly, them chatting happily. Tessa even joined in, and Hermione found that she wasn't too bad once you got to know her, just quite demanding and clingy at the same time.

At about 9:30, Liz marched in, taking Harry back to their room. Hermione didn't even have time to say goodbye before he was whizzed away, leaving her and Ron to laugh over Harry's reaction.

It was almost like old times, before Dumbledore's death, before Harry had killed Voldemort. Hermione talked with Ron, who told her that he decided that he wasn't going to do Quidditch this year.

"Don't you think it's unfair that we have to change our last names for a month?" Tessa asked Hermione suddenly.

"What?" Hermione's breath got caught in her throat.

"Oh, didn't you notice? Our last names are changed to the person we're married to, just like muggles. Mine's Weasley, and well, I guess yours is Malfoy."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "My last name is _Malfoy_? Eww!" she exclaimed. Ron started laughing. She swatted him on the arm. "Oh, shut it," she said briskly, but then cracked a smile as well.

Some time later, Hermione absently looked at her watch. It was 10:30pm. Jumping up, she gave a surprised gasp.

"What?" asked Tessa urgently. "What's wrong?"

"It's 10:30! Wow, I hadn't realized the time had passed by so fast, sorry Ron, Tessa, I have to go," she said in a hurry. Ron stood up also, and she gave him a quick hug and a smile, then left.

She walked down the corridor and to her room, and with dismay saw that the plaque did indeed say 'Hermione and Draco Malfoy.' Shuddering, she entered the room.

Shutting the door behind her, she found that Draco was lying on the bed, resting. She looked at him, smiling a little.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep_, she thought. _Quite a contrast to when he's awake._

Hermione went quietly into the bathroom, changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Praying that Malfoy would still be resting, she went back into their room.

Draco was waiting for her, right outside the door. Hermione opened the door and yelped in surprise, backing up into the bathroom involuntarily. Draco followed her in, shutting the door, taking a look at her in a spaghetti tank top and shorts. He had to admit; she'd somehow gotten a shape over the summer and looked pretty good. That didn't stop him from being angry with her, though.

"Granger, where the hell have you been?" he half-yelled at her.

Hermione stood her ground. "I was at Ron's, which you perfectly well knew! So don't blame anything on me!" she yelled back.

"Do you remember what I told you?" he asked menacingly, advancing on her slowly.

"Malfoy, I'm not something you can just control! I'm supposed to be your wife!" Hermione said angrily. She was backed up against the wall.

"Yes, you are, so you will not be staying out this late doing god-knows-what in god-knows-where!"

"I was at Ron's!" she screamed at him, losing control. "If you really wanted me back here, you would've come to get me! It's only 10:30, Malfoy, it's not that late!"

He came closer until his face was right next to hers. She was breathing hard, still angry, while was acting calm.

"Granger, you'd better start shaping up. Because I will not be made a fool," he said, staring into her eyes.

Hermione was getting tired of this. "Are we done here? I'd like to go to bed," she said, pushing him away. "And Malfoy, find somewhere else to sleep tonight. Because you sure as hell aren't sleeping in my bed."

She left, slamming the door shut behind her. A second later Malfoy had opened the door and had grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from walking away.

Hermione didn't even attempt to struggle away from him. "What?" she asked dully.

"Don't assume that you will get the bed tonight, _dear_," he added on sarcastically. "You are not in control of this marriage, got it?"

"Well neither are you, _honey,_ and I won't give in that easily!" Hermione replied, with just as much venom. "I am sleeping in that bed tonight and there's nothing you can do about it," she snarled at him.

"Well as am I, _darling_," Draco snapped. "You will not force me out of my own bed."

They stared at each other, both realizing the possibility that they would have to share the same bed.

"I'm not sharing!" she announced, before he could speak.

"Well there's no other alternative, Granger! If you want to sleep in the bed, you're sleeping there with me!"

Hermione glared at him. Draco sighed. "Whatever, listen I have to go get changed. Don't get to comfy in that bed."

He went into the bathroom, locking the door.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, yet she got into the bed and snuggled under the covers. _It's so comfortable_, she thought. Waving her wand, the lights went off. A good twenty minutes later, Hermione was just about to fall asleep when suddenly the bathroom door opened.

There was silence.

"Granger, turn the lights on. I can't see a bloody thing," came the annoyed voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Do it yourself," Hermione said sleepily. "I'm tired."

"My wands on the bedside table, you twit!" Draco snapped, and Hermione opened her eyes fully, seeing blackness. Sighing loudly, she felt her own bedside table for her wand, waved it, and the lights came on.

Draco Malfoy was standing about 2 inches away from the light switch, turned fully away from her, wearing nothing but boxers, and his hair messed up.

"Malfoy, you idiot, you're standing right beside the light switch!" Hermione said, annoyed.

"Get over it," Draco said, then turned around so that she could see his face. Hermione stared. Malfoy had a nicely toned chest, and rock-hard abs. Despite her feelings towards his personality, she could not deny he had a nice body.

Malfoy smirked. "Like what you see, Granger?" He walked around to his side of the bed, throwing his dirty robes on the floor. Hermione snapped out of her trance.

"Pick your clothes up Malfoy!" she snapped, her face getting red against her will. Great, she had just been caught staring at Draco Malfoys chest.

"Sure," Draco said, still smirking. He'd got the advantage, and they both knew it. He picked up his clothes and threw them inside the closet.

"No, put them away _properly_," she ordered. Draco looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You sound like my mother," he commented, before lifting up the covers to hop in the bed.

"No, don't get in the bed!" Hermione shrieked, a panic hitting her like a full body slam.

"Mudblood, this is going to be happening for the next month, so you may as well get used to it now!" He got in slowly, torturing Hermione, who had moved as far to the edge of the bed that was possible.

Draco lay down in the bed, and put the covers back on. He could feel how stiff Hemione was, and laughed out loud.

"Granger, relax," he told her.

"No!" she snapped. "How do I know you're not going to hex me in my sleep?"

"Just trust me," he replied, closing his eyes. He couldn't be bothered to deal with this right now. He was too tired.

"Fine, but if you-"

"Granger, shut up!" he said, looking at her fully. She looked rather cute when she was nervous, he supposed. Her bushy hair was done up in a bun, making it look almost natural. He could only see her shoulders before she disappeared under the covers, and he could tell she was tense.

Suddenly Hermione glanced up at his hair, and a smile appeared on her face.

"What?" Draco asked, consciously feeling the top of his head.

"Your hair," Hermione said with a laugh. "It's so messed up..." She smiled once more and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, ferret-face." Suddenly she snapped open her eyes again. "By the way, if you come any closer to me in the night, I will hex you so badly that even Zacharias Smith will look better than you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I won't, I won't." Suddenly he scowled. "Stupid mudblood," he muttered. "My hair's perfectly fine."

**A/N – Yeah...I know this chapter wasn't as good as the others, sorry, I was in a hurry to write it. But please leave a review anyways. Also, I did take a line in there from 'Titanic.' Well, about half a line. If you can find it...yay! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks to all of you who tried for the 'Titanic' line, but I don't think any of you got it right :P. The line was "Because I will not be made a fool." You know when Cal says it to Rose? Yeah...anyways thanks to all my reviewers, I have 70 now! Also, I now have over 3600 hits! *YEY!* Sorry it's taken me such a long time to get this up, but homework's really demanding right now. Oh, by the way, this chapter is dedicated to –**

**October Addums – Thanks for your constant reviews. Lol yes, I'm pretty sure that Malfoy is quite vain, and I find it funny when he shows it. I hope you do review after each chapter; I'll look forward to it! **

**Love2Love – Thanks for your loooonnnngggg review! Lol, yes I agree, waking up is always the better part, and I hope I do the scene okay. It's not going to be a major freak-out scene; I think I'll do one in the future though. I'm glad you think that Draco is still in character, 'because I'm really worried about that. I hate it when characters are OOC, so I try to do my best. Thanks again. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter:**

Chapter 6

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, then closed them again and snuggled back underneath the covers. For some reason, she was very warm, especially her stomach. Opening her eyes once more and looking down at her stomach, she saw a hand thrown across it quite carelessly.

She looked to the left of her with horror, and saw Draco Malfoy about an inch from her face.

Letting out a shriek, she bolted from the bed, and Draco also woke up in the midst of the chaos, throwing the covers off of himself and sitting straight up in the bed, wand raised and at the ready. Seeing Hermione in her tank top and shorts with her messy hair, Draco realized there was no trouble and flopped back down on the bed again, closing his eyes.

Hermione was still breathing heavily, not having reacted well to Malfoy being so close.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked him nervously. "Why the _hell _were you so close to me? You had your hand on my stomach!"

Draco opened one eye and glanced at her. She was red in the face, and very dishevelled. Her tank top was slightly lopsided, going pretty low. Despite his intentions his gaze travelled downwards, and Hermione caught him and pulled her tank top up, mortified.

"Malfoy! Stop! Tell me why the hell you were so close to me?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Let me sleep, Granger."

Hermione frowned. "It better not happen again, or I will hex you into oblivion. I'm warning you. If you ever get that close to me at night, oh, you don't even want to know."

Malfoy opened his eyes again, interest hidden deep in them.

"What would you do?"

Hermione stared incredulously at him. Letting out a small, frustrated scream, she stomped off into the bathroom. "You're hopeless!"

Draco smiled and settled back, closing his eyes lazily.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, fully dressed. She had applied a little bit of mascara and face powder, but it was enough to make her face look flawless. She had managed to straighten her hair a little, leaving it in soft waves. She looked over at Draco, who was sleeping again.

Hermione glanced at her watch, slightly worried. Classes started in thirty minutes, and if Draco wasn't up soon, he wouldn't make it to class on time. Normally she wouldn't care, but the rules were she had to go to each class with him.

Walking hesitantly over to him, she put her hand on his bare shoulder, noting how warm it was. She shook him lightly.

"Ferret, wake up," she said. When he didn't wake up she shook him harder. "Wake up!"

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her extremely close to him. Hermione gasped out of shock, and stared into his eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

"What did you say Granger?" he asked her, his tone icy yet not threatening in the least.

"I-I told you...we-we h-have to go to c-class in thirty minutes...you...you'll be l-late!" she faltered, suddenly ripping her wrist out of his grip and stumbling back. She was confused. When had he affected her like this?

He got out of the bed and walked over to Hermione. "We have time Granger. You have to relax more, take things slowly."

His chest was bare and Hermione's gaze flicked to it once or twice. Draco smirked, and walked away into the bathroom. "I'll be out in half an hour. You can wait," he called out behind him.

Hermione's eyes widened. Was he serious? She walked over to the bathroom door angrily, and started banging on it.

"Draco Malfoy!" she yelled at the door. "If you seriously think that I'm going to sit here and wait for you, you have one more screw loose than I thought!" She waited for him to answer, but heard nothing. Losing her temper, she kicked the door. "Draco Malfoy! Answer me!"

The door opened a crack and Draco stuck his head out. "Granger, keep it down, you're disturbing me."

"Oh, I'm disturbing you?! You'd better be ready in twenty minutes, _maximum_, because you'd also have to be completely mental to think that I'm going to wait around for an arrogant, blonde brat."

He looked completely gobsmacked for a second, but quickly recovered and planted a smooth smirk on his face. "I guess I am mental then," he said, then quickly shut the door in Hermione's face.

Outraged, Hermione pulled out her wand. "Alohomora!" she snapped at the door, yanking on the handle. It didn't open. She let out an angry scream and stomped over to the bed, sitting on it and crossing her legs tightly.

Twenty five minutes later Draco came wandering out of the bathroom, clean and fresh. Hermione, who had been reading a book, immediately glanced up at him.

"It's about time," she growled angrily. "We have to go to class, _now_," she ordered. Draco slowly walked over to his desk, hanging his towel out over his chair and grabbing his books.

"Alright, Granger, don't have a hissy fit."

"My last name isn't Granger anymore!" Hermione said dully before she could stop herself. Suddenly she gasped. Saying it aloud had made it terrifyingly real.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. "What?" he asked sharply.

Hermione swallowed uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "Go read the sign on our door!"

Draco walked out of the room, and Hermione heard him swear angrily. He came back into the room loudly. His face had a look of pure rage, and Hermione was taken aback.

"Malfoy, you're not even giving up anything! It's me that has to change my name!" Hermione said.

He looked at her like she was stupid. "Granger, don't you..." suddenly he trailed off. "What the hell am I supposed to call you now?"

Hermione almost laughed. "Just call me Granger, ferret."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Alright, _Granger_, don't you understand? I have a mudblood in my family for a month!" Suddenly he dropped his voice and said quietly, "God, my father's going to have a fit."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh dear, you'll be in trouble with daddy. Maybe he won't buy you the latest broom?" she mocked.

Draco looked at her angrily, and opened his mouth to retort.

"We have to go to class," Hermione said quickly, stuffing her books in a bag and hurrying out of the room.

Draco quickly caught up with her in the common room, putting his hand on her shoulder to make her stop. "Granger, don't think you can get with it," he hissed. "Nobody insults the Malfoy's."

"Really?" Hermione said, pretending to be surprised. "I think I just did."

Draco's mouth narrowed into a snarl. He opened his mouth, when at that moment the bell rang and they both jumped. Hermione grabbed his arm, pulling him through the portrait hole and out of the common room.

"Hurry!" Hermione called in a panicked voice. "We'll be late!" She ran all the way to Transfiguration, pulling Malfoy along.

She entered the classroom, to find that it was only half full. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, you're late," Professor McGonagall said curtly. "Luckily for you, half of class also seems to be late. As it is the first proper day of your 'project', points will not be docked for being late."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said breathlessly as she dropped into her seat, Malfoy grudgingly taking the seat beside her.

Along the class, various people arrived. The last couple, Neville and a Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, arrived with only twenty minutes to go in the lesson. McGonagall pursed her lips, but didn't say anything.

Finally the bell rang and Transfiguration ended, and Hermione and Draco headed to their next class, Defence against the Dark Arts, being taught by the new teacher, Professor Mumble.

"Wasn't that fun?" Hermione asked brightly, reflecting on transfiguration. They had spent half of the class copying down notes on transfiguring humans into animals, and had spent the rest of their class trying to turn their nail into the claw of an animal's, more specifically, a dog's.

"Oh yeah, it was a real blast," Draco said sourly. Hermione was, of course, the only person in the class who had succeeded in the transfiguration.

The only thing Malfoy had managed to do was make his nail grow at an alarmingly fast rate. His nail had already reached the floor by the time McGonagall had noticed and set it right. This had been hilarious for all of the Gryffindors, who had had a lot of fun laughing at him, including Hermione.

The entered the DADA classroom, which was unusually bright. This time Draco picked their table, which was right at the back.

"Can't we have one more near the front?" Hermione pleaded. Draco shook his head stubbornly.

"You picked the first one," he said firmly. "It's only fair." Grumbling, Hermione made her way to the back.

Once everyone had sat down, Professor Mumble came down the stairs and into the big classroom. She was very petite, with short, golden hair, and very large, blue eyes.

"Hello class," she said, very clearly and loudly, a huge contrast to her name. "I am Professor Mumble."

Draco sniggered loudly, and Hermione swatted him on the arm. He gave her a murderous glare, but otherwise did not retaliate. To the right of her, at a separate table she also heard Ron snigger, and sighed. When would boys ever learn to be respectful? They were in seventh year, for heavens sake.

"I will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for your last year. Hopefully we'll all get to know each other quite well throughout the year." She glanced down at a list she was holding. "Now, I understand that you all are doing some sort of project for Muggle Studies, am I correct?"

Various people in the class nodded, and there were one or two murmurs of "yes" going around.

"Where you are paired up and are married for a month, correct?" The class nodded again. "I understand some of your names have been changed, so when I call out your names, girls, would you please give me your real last names and the correct spelling? It would make it easier for me to get to know you as one person, not two."

Hermione smiled. This teacher seemed quite nice. Professor Mumble looked at the class, who was silent. "Alright," she said, slightly awkwardly. "Millicent Thomas," she said, looking around the class.

Millicent put up her hand. "Bulstrode," she said, and spelled it out.

"Dean Thomas," Professor Mumble said, and Dean unhappily put up his hand. Hermione wondered why he had picked her, when he seemed so unhappy to be with her.

"Lavender Crabbe," Professor Mumble continued, and a disgusted looking Lavender put up her hand, also spelling out her last name for the teacher.

This process continued until at long last Professor Mumble reached the end of her list, finishing off with Ron and Tessa.

She smiled, and smacked her lips together noisily. "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, I realize that you students have had quite a few different teachers over the past years. Could you please tell me what you left off with?"

Professor Mumble got so many answers at once that Hermione couldn't blame her for looking confused. She suddenly put on a nervous smile, and held up her hand, which stopped the stream of information coming from many people's mouths.

"Hands, please," she reminded.

Hermione put up her hand, and the teacher called on her. "Professor, the last thing we were working on was non-verbal spells. We'd already started them, we just hadn't moved on to more complex ones."

Professor Mumble nodded. "Alright, that seems about right. Today will be more of a review session, as I'm sure many of you have forgotten how to do them, over our very eventful summer." Her eyes flickered to Harry, who Hermione saw looked quite embarrassed.

She clapped her hands. "Well, lets get right into it! You are all already in pairs, so that's one job done. So students, get up, find an area to practice in, and practice simple disarming spells and blocking spells, non-verbally."

She glanced around at the class, who immediately got up and went to their areas. Professor Mumble started walking around, reviewing peoples work.

Hermione and Draco were in one of the corners, and Hermione was trying to disarm him, using the 'expelliarmus' charm. Unfortunately, she wasn't getting very far, as Draco kept blocking the spells with apparent ease.

"Let's switch," said Hermione, annoyed. She barely had time to prepare before a spell was shot at her; her wand flew out of her hand and she was catapulted a few feet back, and ended up on her back.

Groaning, she looked up to see Malfoy staring down on her. She got up angrily. "Malfoy, you bastard, I wasn't prepared!" she snapped at him. "Hitting me with a spell when I wasn't ready; that's the mark of a true coward." She shrugged and looked at him. "But I guess it fits, I mean, that's what you are."

Malfoy had a look of put hatred on his face as she swept by him without looking at him. "Your turn," she said quickly, whipping around.

She turned her wand on him so fast she was extremely surprised to see a shield charm between them. She could barely see Draco's smirk behind it.

"Think I'm an idiot, Granger?"

Hermione growled. "Take it off, and have another shot! You're no more talented than me; you just managed to get me when I wasn't looking."

Still smirking, he removed the shield charm. "Alright." They stood there for a second, wands drawn and facing each other, then Draco flicked him wand. Hermione was ready. She blocked his spell, sending him a quick one in return which he didn't see.

Suddenly Draco started dancing uncontrollably, and Hermione burst out laughing. This attracted some attention, and once again, half the class was laughing at Malfoy.

After a good five minutes she removed the spell, and Draco ran at her, pinning her too the wall. "You dirty mudblood!" he spat. "Don't you ever, _ever_, pull a stunt like that again. Understand?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Just doing what the teacher told me," she said, honey dripping from her voice.

Suddenly Malfoy was thrown off Hermione. He landed on the floor, and looked up at the person.

"You okay?" asked a deep voice.

Hermione smiled. "Harry, I was fine in the first place, but thanks anyways."

Harry smiled back. "Just checking," he said, and went back to Elizabeth.

Draco got up and went back to Hermione, a scowl on his face. "God, Granger, you and your boyfriends. Don't they ever mind their own business?"

"They look out for me, which is more than I can say for you, Malfoy," she snapped without even looking at him.

Draco scowled even more; he had no reply for this was the truth. He dismissed it with a simple, "whatever, mudblood," and Hermione said no more about it.

They went back to the spells, neither of them hitting each other again. Finally the bell rang, and they hurried back to the common room, and discarded their books in their room. Suddenly Hermione was struck with a thought.

"Wait a minute," she said slowly. "We don't have to eat lunch together as well do we?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm sure of it." Hermione nodded and looked satisfied and they went down to lunch, Hermione going to the Gryffindor table and Draco to the Slytherins.

She sat down by Harry, taking notice of Ron's absence. "Where's Ron?" she asked him.

Harry shrugged. "He and Tessa came, got some food, and left. I think they want to get 'better acquainted.'"

Hermione felt her face grow red. What exactly did 'better acquainted' mean?

Harry caught the look on her face, and Hermione quickly glanced away and helped herself to some potatoes and chicken.

"'Mione, it's nothing like that," he assured her. "Ron likes you; I've known that for a while, he wouldn't just give up because of something like this. They just want to be better friends."

Hermione nodded, still avoiding his eyes, afraid he would see right through her. She ate a potato to give herself something to do.

"Hermione," Harry said softly. Hermione gave up, and looking into his warm, emerald eyes. "Trust me on this one, he likes you. I think it was mostly Tessa that wanted to eat lunch with him; he didn't look too thrilled actually."

Hermione nodded again, feeling a little better. "Why aren't you with Elizabeth?"

"Why aren't you with Malfoy?" Harry shot back jokingly, smiling.

Hermione smiled back. "True, but, she doesn't seem as bad as Malfoy."

Harry blanched. "Are you kidding? They're practically soul-mates. She keeps lecturing me on why I'm friends with you two, and I can always feel the tension between us...because she supported Voldemort and I killed him."

Hermione tensed. Harry didn't normally talk about Voldemort anymore; what would be the need to? He was gone, it was over.

"Harry, you shouldn't let that get in the way of your friendship with her," she told him gently.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "I wouldn't, but it's always there; I can't get rid of it!" Hermione put a comforting hand on his arm.

"It'll work out Harry, it always does," she smiled at him, and he returned it.

"I know, thanks 'Mione."

"So...did you make Quidditch Captain again?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, and then bored her throughout the entire rest of the lunch, explaining tactics he planned to use for practice.

They went back to the common room together, and Hermione found Malfoy in their room.

"What do we have?" he asked rudely.

"Herbology, then we have a spare," Hermione said.

Malfoy nodded. "Oh yes, I remember. I've scheduled a Quidditch practice."

He looked at Hermione, who seemed unmoved by the news. She noticed him staring.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, since you're my wife, shouldn't you come and watch me?"

Hermione snorted. "No way, I hate Quidditch. I'll stay back and hang out with Ron or Harry, and try and get some homework done."

"We don't even have homework Granger!"

"Then I'll read a book," Hermione said calmly.

Draco rolled his eyes, and muttered "Bookworm," under his breath. Hermione dismissed it and grabbed her books for Herbology.

"Are you ready yet? We have to leave?"

They met Blaise Zabini and Parvati Patil on their way, and as Malfoy stopped to talk to Blaise, Hermione talked with Parvati.

"How do you like Blaise?" Hermione asked Parvati, quite curious. She'd never really gotten to know the dark-haired Slytherin boy.

"He's okay," shrugged Parvati. "I mean, he's not the greatest, obviously, as he's a Slytherin, but he's got an okay personality...and he's not too hard to look at," she added on with a smirk.

Hermione smiled weakly.

"What about Malfoy?" Parvati returned the question.

"What about him? He's the same arrogant, annoying, egotistical ferret I've known for seven years. Nothing special, really," Hermione said casually.

A few feet away, the two Slytherins were having a similar discussion. Blaise had a smirk on his face.

"I don't think she likes you mate, considering what I just overheard," he said with a laugh.

Draco's mouth tightened. "Do you think I care? She's just a mudblood, bushy-haired, know it all."

Blaise looked at Hermione thoughtfully. "Well, she's definitely grown up a bit. I mean, she's got some serious curves now, and she's not as ugly. In fact, her face is almost pretty."

Draco stared at him, and Blaise quickly recovered.

"She's still a filthy mudblood though. I'm just saying, her looks have improved."

They reached the greenhouses, and were told by Professor Sprout to stand by their partners. Knowing that Malfoy would not come to her, she went to him.

Professor Sprout explained that today they would be doing what was equivalent to a lab report. They had to create a formula using different elements; how fast plants grow, how much sunlight they need, etc. They would use it on their plant to create the ideal plant, and had to write a report on what they thought would happen, and then on what actually happened.

"In essential, you are creating your own plant, but all of the plants are the same in the beginning. In other words, you don't design them to start of with," she finished.

Lavender put up her hand. "Professor, how do we create this formula?"

Professor Sprout waved her wand, and a stack of sheets appeared in her hands. "Pass these around please," she said, giving them to Harry, who was nearest. "On these sheets you will see the different elements that you can have. There are over 100 but pick them carefully; your plant has to make sense."

Lavender put up her hand again. "But Professor, we have the elements, but how do we make them affect our plant?"

"Oh!" Professor Sprout exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I forgot that part. The spells are on the sheet too, it's quite simple; simply cast the spell over your plant, and it will affect it."

Hermione put up her hand. "But how should we conclude a hypothesis then?" she asked. "If we're just putting spells on this plant, it's going to be completely predictable! What's the point in doing a lab report?"

"I'm glad you brought that up, Miss Granger," Sprout said with a smile. "You see, every time you cast a spell over your plant, it will affect the spells cast before it. For instance, if you already have two spells on your plant; how tall it will grow, and where it will grow best, when you cast a spell that makes it change colour at a certain point in the plants growth, it would compromise how tall it would grow and where it would grow best, for it has to fit all the elements of the plant evenly." She looked around at the confused class.

"Everybody understand?"

The class nodded uncertainly. "Well then, off to work! This is to be done with your husband or wife-" the hints of a mocking smile appeared at the teachers lips, "-and is to be handed in next Thursday, so you have one week and a day. Okay? Please begin."

This was not a good lesson for Draco and Hermione. They argued throughout the whole lesson over various things; which plant they would take to test their formula, what elements, their hypothesis, their conclusion, pretty much everything that needed two opinions.

At the end of the lesson, no spells had been cast; they had only just finished sorting out the elements of their plants. Hermione was worried about it, while Draco was relaxed.

"Relax Granger," he drawled, while they were heading back to their common room. "We have two more classes before it's due."

"It's all your fault!" Hermione snapped rather childishly. "I had it all planned out; it would work perfectly! I knew what the spell would do the plant, I had the entire order of the spells so that when they were affected by the spells that came after, it would still be okay! You screwed it up! If we had just done it my way, it would have been easier!"

Draco stared at her. "Granger, I have no idea what the hell you just said."

"Basically, you messed it up!" Hermione shrieked at him. A few people stared, and Hermione walked faster. She could see the portrait hole ahead.

"Granger, it's a _group _project. We _both _have to give input, not just you. Alright? You will not decide this entire project, darling."

Hermione's face got even madder when he said 'darling,' and she walked ahead of him and got to the portrait first.

"Honey tealights," she snapped to the portrait. It swung open, and she climbed in. She went straight to her room, and dropped her books on her desk. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes for a second.

_Malfoy is so frustrating!_ She thought to herself. _He always gets on my nerves, it's aggravating! It makes my day so much harder_.

"Thinking about me Granger?"

_This is what I'm talking about_.

"Of course I am Malfoy." She opened her eyes to see Malfoy's slightly astonished face. He obviously didn't catch the sarcasm. "I was being sarcastic, you twit!"

He shrugged. "Right," he said, and grabbed his Quidditch robes, and his broom from the closet. "I'm off to Quidditch Practice. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Don't worry, I won't," she said, closing her eyes again. Draco left, and Hermione had a minute of peace before someone was knocking on her door again.

"Malfoy, bloody hell, piss off!" she yelled, and was suddenly shocked at herself for using such strong language. _He deserves it_, she thought, and settled back.

There was silence from the door for a second, when an awkward but extremely familiar voice suddenly said, "Umm, Hermione, it's not Malfoy."

She gasped, and leapt from the bed to the door, opening it to find Ron, looking shocked and slightly hurt.

"Sorry Ron," she said earnestly. "I thought you were Malfoy, who's just annoying the hell out of me lately."

Ron smiled. "It's okay...can I come in?"

Hermione nodded, and let him in. She sat back down on the bed, as did he.

"So...not having a good time with Malfoy?" Ron asked nervously.

Hermione shook her head, glad to have someone to vent to. "It's not that he's so mean anymore, he's just so bloody annoying! He seems to go out of his way to get me angry, and I can never get anything done with him around!" she said angrily. "He's always making these snide comments about my appearance, and my personality, and it just makes me really mad!" she breathed heavily for a moment, then seemed to catch herself and looked at Ron, who was looking slightly abashed.

"So...what about you and Tessa? Are things working out with you guys? You weren't at lunch, and Harry said you guys had gone off together. Alone," Hermione added, her tone slightly accusatory.

"Oh, it wasn't like that," Ron said, catching Hermione's meaning. "She just wanted us to have our first lunch as a 'married' couple, alone, you know? I didn't want to, but she's really...not _persuasive_, but I guess she's just stubborn. She has to have her own way. I'm sorry, I wanted to spend it with you guys, but she said we could the next few days," Ron explained. "I didn't want to Hermione, honest."

He put his hand over hers. "I only care about you, you know that."

"Really, Ron?" Hermione whispered. "Because...I...well I care about you too. I don't want this marriage thing to come between us."

Ron smiled. "Nothing could, 'Mione."

Hermione was smiling so much, she felt like her skin would break. She just couldn't help it; she was finally getting a chance with Ron.

As Ron leaned in, Hermione knew what was about to happen. Leaning in herself, they kissed.

It was extremely different from Hermione and Draco's wedding kiss. Ron was gentle, and tender, his hands cupping the back of her head; her hands were running through his hair. It was a golden moment.

The door slammed open. "I forgot my-" the voice stopped short. "_What the hell are you doing_?"

Hermione broke the kiss and whipped her head to the source of the voice. It was Draco, holding a broomstick and in his Quidditch robes, and he was livid.

**A/N: You know when you spend loads of time writing the longest chapter you've ever written (19 pages) and it's just a bunch of crap? Well that's what's happened to me; I have extreme writers block. So thank you to all who got this far for reading this chapter, as it is very long and about nothing in particular. Please review, to tell me what you thought, and PLEASE, I need suggestions! I have a few things planned out, but I need as much as I can get! Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Hey Guys, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I got 26 reviews on my last chapter...wow! I have 96 now, and I'm dying to get to 100, so please review! **

Chapter 6 – 

As Ron leaned in, Hermione knew what was about to happen. Leaning in herself, they kissed.

It was extremely different from Hermione and Draco's wedding kiss. Ron was gentle, and tender, his hands cupping the back of her head; her hands were running through his hair. It was a golden moment.

The door slammed open. "I forgot my-" the voice stopped short. "_What the hell are you doing_?"

Hermione broke the kiss and whipped her head to the source of the voice. It was Draco, holding a broomstick and in his Quidditch robes, and he was livid.

Chapter 7

"I...I..." Hermione spluttered, at loss for words.

Draco strode over to Ron, grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, and quickly locking it with his wand. Then he faced Hermione, and towered over her, as she was still sitting on the bed, looking scared and a little confused.

"What the hell were you doing with Weasley?" he bellowed, Quidditch practice obviously forgotten.

Hermione was still shocked over the kiss, and then Malfoy discovering them...it was too much.

"I...I don't know," she trailed off. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door.

"Let me in! 'Mione, let me in!" Ron was shouting through the door, but both Hermione and Malfoy ignored him.

"We're supposed to be married, Granger!" Malfoy roared, and Hermione scooted to the other side of the bed, away from him. He was scaring her a little bit.

He grabbed her and pulled her back to him, at the same time pulling her up so that she was standing. He was still quite a bit taller than her, and it was slightly intimidating.

"Malfoy, we can't help it if we're attracted to each other!" Hermione said, finding her voice and sticking up for herself.

Draco seemed to get madder when she said this. His pale face was red with rage. "Well you'll bloody well have to help it!"

"Why?" Hermione said, getting angry herself. "This marriage thing doesn't mean a thing to either of us, so why should I give up the chance I have with the person I like!"

For once in his life, Draco Malfoy did not know what to say. He was staring at her, like he'd never seen her before.

"Well, well, well. Granger has a backbone," he drawled angrily.

"You're damn right I do," she snapped. "So what does it matter?"

"Matter? Matter? Of course it bloody matters Granger! We're married; you can't go off and kiss other people! That's like having an affair!" Malfoy's voice was getting louder and louder, and Hermione noted that Ron had stopped banging on the door.

"Really Malfoy, you think I didn't notice Pansy Parkinson all over you today at lunch? And the way you didn't push her off at all? Do you think that matters?" Hermione's voice was quivering.

"It's not the same..." Malfoy said weakly.

"Not the same! It's exactly the same! You let her do all that in plain sight of me, what does that say about this marriage!"

"Granger, I wasn't active during that! It's Parkinson; she does that all the time, it doesn't mean anything," he said casually.

"Does that make it any better?" Hermione's temper flared up once more.

"No, well, I don't know, come on Granger, you just said it doesn't mean anything!"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Then why the hell are you making such a big fuss over what happened with me and Ron? Does it mean anything to you?"

Draco didn't say anything at first.

"Does it?" she demanded.

"No," he said shortly. "You're a mudblood Granger, you could never mean anything to me. You don't even deserve to be in the same room as me. All I was saying is that this is a project, and you could lose marks."

"What do you care if I lose marks?" she asked suspiciously, ignoring the 'mudblood' insult.

"Don't you care? If I tell candy-Kane you were caught cheating on me, you'd fail the project," he said snottily.

Hermione was thunderstruck at these words. With a terrible thought, she realized he was right. He could indeed fail her on this project, and that was unacceptable. She glanced at Draco helplessly, who was looking rather smug about the whole situation.

"Don't tell," she pleaded. "Please, Malfoy. Don't tell."

Malfoy looked at her, gleeful that he had the upper hand. "And if I do? That'll be a first. The brainy Granger _failed _a project. I must say, I thought you were smarter than that. Kissing the Weasel...did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"It was a spur of the moment Malfoy!" Hermione said, panicked. She was bordering on hysterical. No matter what happened, she _couldn't _fail. "Please! Don't tell!" her voice quivered.

Draco looked at her, slightly disgusted. "This is slightly sad, I must say Granger. But fine," he said with an exaggerated sigh. "I won't tell."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up at Malfoy. "Thanks," she said gratefully.

Draco turned away, thinking about how easy it was to turn the tables so that she had forgotten her earlier argument. _Granger's so easy to persuade_, he thought, shaking his head.

"Just don't do it again," he added on sourly.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," Hermione muttered.

Draco froze up and didn't say anything. He opened his mouth to say that he was not, but it was too late.

Hermione gasped and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You are!" she gasped.

"That's bull Granger, and you know it," he drawled, keeping his voice steady. "Why would I be jealous? I mean, Jesus, Granger, I just don't like it when my supposed 'wife' goes off and kisses other people!"

Hermione was still looking stunned, and watched him as he left for Quidditch, grabbing his gloves which he'd forgotten.

The door slammed, shaking Hermione out of her reverie. She got slowly up and then opened the door quietly, watching Draco jog down the stairs. She walked down the corridor and to Ron's room, and after hesitating, knocked on the door.

A sullen, "Come in," was heard, and Hermione pushed the door open.

Once Ron saw who it was he jumped to his feet.

"'Mione, I'm sorry for leaving, but he locked the door and it wouldn't open so-"

"It's okay," Hermione said, sitting down on the bed. Ron followed suit.

"But I'm still-"

"Ron," Hermione put her finger to his lips. He stopped talking, his face turning red. "I don't think this can work right now."

Ron turned away, but Hermione saw the hurt on his face.

"Not to say that it won't in the future," she told him desperately. "It's just that with this project going on, we both can't risk it." He still wasn't looking at her. "Ron...it wasn't a mistake. It just happened at the wrong time."

Ron nodded, looking a little happier. Glad that it was over with, Hermione stood up.

"Anyways, I'd better leave now. I'll see you tonight at dinner. If," she added, "you're coming?"

Ron nodded. "Definitely."

Hermione smiled widely. "Great, see you there."

With that she left, going back to her own room. For the next hour she did homework, mostly Arithmacy. She was just getting started on the Herbology when Draco walked in, extremely muddy.

After a moment of them not speaking she whirled around, intending to say something, only to be caught with the sight of Draco taking off his shirt.

He was sweating, and frankly, it was disgusting. However, one glance at his chest drove that thought from her mind. His abs were showing more than ever, and he was scarily fit.

_You like Ron_, she thought, staring at Draco's well-toned chest. _Ron, you like Ron,_ she thought more firmly.

He caught her staring for a second, and Hermione quickly snapped, "Go to the bathroom, you're dripping mud on the floor."

"Want to come?"

Those simple words made Hermione's mouth drop open, and it stayed like that. She looked at him in shock, and tried to recover.

"I didn't think you'd sink so low as to flirt with a muggle-born," she said after a moment, trying to control the fast beating in her chest. It was difficult being so calm.

Draco smirked. "You didn't say no Granger. That's a start."

With that, he entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving Hermione to gape at the door.

A start? What did he mean, a start? Hermione's mind was reeling; was it possible to feel so many emotions at once? She looked back at her Herbology parchment, neatly titled and dated. She tried to concentrate, tried to write something down, but she couldn't. She kept thinking of Malfoy, with his bare chest, and his sweaty, muddy face.

Closing her eyes, she drifted away for a moment. What seemed like a minute later, the bathroom door banged open and Draco sauntered out in nothing but a towel.

"Oh for God's sake," she snapped, sick of the unbeatable hold he had over her, "Put a bloody shirt on!"

"Why Granger?" Draco asked casually, going over to the closet and ruffling through his clothes. "We both know you like it so much."

Hermione gasped, and she felt anger running through her veins. The arrogant, pompous, ferret was back, and she could barely admit to herself that she was sorry.

"Correction, ferret. We both know that _you _like it so much, being the vain little arrogant ass that you are. I have no clue why I would like it; all I see is a skinny little blond brat in a towel, who relies on his father to get him everything that he wants," Hermione said quickly, thinking of the first thing that entered her head.

She had crossed the line, in Draco's opinion. In one second he was up in her face, practically spitting in her face.

"I told you before, Granger, _never _insult my father, or any of the Malfoys. You have no idea what you're talking about, so you'll stop talking if you know what's good for you," he snarled.

"Oh, I know what's good for me Malfoy, and you know what? We're married now, so like it or not, your family is temporarily my family. If I want to insult them, I can insult them, and a git like you will not tell me not to!" Hermione said strongly.

He came even closer in his rage, and Hermione could feel him against her, feeling a little more skin than was preferable. She felt his towel slipping down and shoved him away, saying loudly "pull up your towel!"

He turned around and re-adjusted it, so that thankfully she could not see anything.

"I'm going down to the common room to finish some homework...I'll come back up when we have to go to dinner."

She grabbed her things and practically ran out of the room, and down into the common room. Finding a comfortable chair she settled back, preparing to get some work done.

However as she stared into the fire all she could think about was Malfoy, his chest, the way his hair got into his face when he got angry...Hermione shook her head.

_Control yourself_, she thought sternly. _Malfoy is a stupid, blond, ferret. He doesn't deserve your thoughts. _

Hermione sighed, confused. She didn't know what to think anymore, and it was all Malfoy's fault.

**A/N – Well, there you go. This chapter was a little shorter than usual, sorry, but I really wanted to get it done. Hope you can review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Hello. I have 125 reviews yay so thank you all so much; you just made my day! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I have so much schoolwork! My chapter is dedicated to these three people - **

**LorVicNeb – Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like the story. I agree with you, and I will add more of Harry, I love him so much. And about Ginny...well I don't think I mentioned her at all in my story, that's because I don't really agree with her and Hermione being best friends...but I'll try and add her in a little. **

**WinnieThaPoo92 – Thanks for your 5 reviews! I'm glad you think the characters are good; I'd hate to see them get out of character too much...I really like how J.K. Rowling has made them. Thanks again.**

**The Princess Wolf – Thanks for your reviews, all the way from the beginning. ). Same, I also hate OOC...it really annoys me. Thanks for your support, it's weird, whatever I think about a chapter, people normally think the opposite. :P In a good way. Merci again.**

**Isadora120 – HERE'S THE UPDATE! Thanks for your reviews, they make me laugh. D **

Chapter 8

Hermione went back up to Draco and they went down to dinner together, neither saying goodbye as they went to their separate tables. Dinner passed pleasantly and quickly for Hermione; Ron had joined them, and mentioned nothing of what had happened between her and him, for which Hermione was grateful.

Halfway through dinner Neville came up to them and sat down, telling them how he and Daphne weren't getting along too well and that she wasn't spending the night with him. He was thoroughly depressed, but they managed to cheer him up and he left the table a few minutes later.

After they'd finished dinner, Tessa suddenly materialized out of nowhere, grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and burst out laughing simultaneously.

It felt good to be laughing with Harry again, to forget about the state of things, even about Malfoy.

She was brought back to Earth when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ron made a fool of himself again, did he?"

Hermione's laughter died down and she glanced up to see a stunning red head. "Hey Ginny," she said cheerily.

"Ginny," Harry shot her a warm smile. "Sit down."

Ginny sat down beside Harry. "How're the projects going for you guys? I heard you're with Malfoy, that must be terrible," she shot a sympathetic look at Hermione.

"It is," Hermione said absently, thinking about Malfoy again. His deep, silvery grey eyes that you could fall right into, his muscular arms, and-

"What about you, Harry?" Ginny asked, interrupting Hermione once more.

Hermione focused on Harry. "It's okay. I mean, she's not the friendliest girl in the world, actually she's pretty mean, especially to the Gryffindors, but that can be expected. She tolerates me, at least. It was hard sharing a bed with her, especially as I don't even know her."

Ginny's eyes almost popped out of her head. "You had to share a bed?" she asked in amazement, looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "It's part of the rules."

Ginny said nothing, and Hermione could sense jealously coming from her younger friend. Ginny and Harry had broke it off at the end of sixth year, right before Harry had found the last of the horcruxes, but as far as she knew, they hadn't got back together.

Hermione thought it was sure to get awkward soon, so she excused herself.

"I'll come too," Harry said quickly, standing up. Hermione shot him a look that clearly told him to stay with Ginny, but he ignored it.

"You coming Hermione?" he asked, motioning to exit the Great Hall.

Hermione nodded angrily, and against her will they left Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione said as soon as they were out of the Great Hall and had jumped on a moving staircase. "Why didn't you stay? You realize how much you probably just hurt her. I thought you liked Ginny! That was the perfect oppor-"

He stopped her in mid-sentence. "Nothing could happen between us right now 'Mione, with this stupid project going on. There's no point to get her hopes up, and make her wait for another month."

"Do you like her?"

Harry squirmed uncomfortably. "Yes, but-"

"You probably just killed your chances," Hermione said curtly, cutting across him. The staircase came to a stop, and they walked on.

"What about you and Ron?"

That question made Hermione stop dead in her tracks. "What about me and Ron?"

"What's happening to you two? You're not getting together until after this project," Harry said knowledgeably.

"Yes, but at least I know we're getting together," Hermione snapped, then gasped, realizing what she has just let slip.

Harry grinned. "I knew it," he said triumphantly.

"Oh, put a sock in it," she said irritably, but couldn't hide a smile as they continued to walk up staircases.

"But seriously, you should let Ginny know...at least her mind will be at peace," Hermione said quietly.

Harry sighed. "I know...I just don't want to get her hopes up, in case...in case something happens during this project. I mean, you never know."

Harry's words made Hermione think very hard, and she didn't speak again for the rest of the way there.

What would happen if for some reason she and Ron didn't get together, because of either him and Tessa, or her and Malfoy?

_Don't be ridiculous_, she scolded herself. _You don't even like Malfoy, and there's no way he'd go out with you._

_But Ron and Tessa_, her other side said slyly. _They already seem pretty close._

_He told me they were just friends_, she argued with herself. Suddenly she realized what she was doing, and felt like an idiot. Looking at where she was going, she saw with great surprise that the portrait to the common room was right in front of her.

Harry muttered the password and they walked in. Hermione went straight to her room, and Harry lingered in the common room for a while.

Hermione was exhausted, and was too tired to do homework. She lay down on her bed, and opened the book she had been trying to finish since the beginning of term.

She was just nodding off when the door opened and she glanced up. Draco walked in arrogantly, completely ignoring her.

"Where've you been?" she asked him.

He looked at her. "What're you, my mother?" His eyes strayed to the book she was holding. "Back to your bookworm ways, I see."

"Where've you been?" she repeated, ignoring his insult. "Dinner ended almost two hours ago!"

"I was in the Slytherin common room, okay?"

Hermione nodded, deciding not to go against it any further. It was obvious Draco didn't want to reveal where he had been, and to tell the truth, it was none of her business.

_I'm his wife_, she argued inside her head. _There you go, talking to yourself again_.

She caught Draco giving her a funny look and she went back to her book, deciding to finally finish it.

15 minutes later she shut the book satisfying, and looked over at Draco, who was at the desk, doing some homework. She could tell he was concentrating hard on something, and Hermione almost found it cute. She gasped, suddenly scolding herself. She could not think he was cute, that was ridiculous...he was the enemy; the pale, pointed faced muggle-born hater! That made her feel a little better.

Draco had looked over when she gasped, and Hermione's mind was suddenly blank.

"I...I-I w-wanted to..." she stuttered, having no clue what to say.

"Spit it out," Draco said impatiently.

"We have to...do...Herbology," she finished lamely. He gave her a funny look.

"Herbology?"

"Yes, please, can we?" Hermione asked, slightly enthusiastic. Now that she had said it, the idea seemed appealing. "We didn't get much done in class, and we don't have very long left, we have a period tomorrow, I'd like to write the hypothesis or put some-"

"Granger, fine," Draco said, stopping her in mid-rant. "We'll do some of the bloody project, alright?"

The rest of the evening passed quickly, and to Hermione's great surprise, they got some work done. They couldn't cast the spells yet; they needed their plant for that, but they wrote the hypothesis, the materials, and discussed it to great length.

Hermione glanced over at the clock that lay on her bedside table. She was lying down on the bed, Draco was sitting beside her. They weren't talking about Herbology anymore, but rather about random things; from the library to the weather, they passed through subjects that Hermione hadn't talked about with Harry and Ron for a while.

It was late, and Hermione sat up. "We should go to bed," she said.

"Right," said Draco, who immediately got off the bed, grabbed his stuff, and went into the bathroom without another word. Hermione stared at his back, trying to contemplate what she'd just spent the whole evening doing, with the most unlikely person imaginable.

He came out of the bathroom a while later and Hermione went in, trying not to stare at his toned chest. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw with dismay that her face was slightly flushed.

_You've got to get used to that_, she thought to herself with a smile.

That night they went to bed a lot easier, though Hermione was still quite tense about sleeping in the same bed as a boy she'd grown to hate for seven years.

The next morning she woke up and he was even closer than last night. Hermione let out a little yelp, not prepared for the sight of the handsome blond boy about an inch from her face.

Draco woke up and saw how close he was, backing up quickly. Hermione sat up and found that she was completely on her side; he must have come closer in the night.

"Can't you stay on your side? Don't you have any self-control when you sleep?" Hermione was not a morning person.

"Sorry Granger, my brain is normally wide awake when I sleep; that was a one-off," he said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scowled, getting out of bed slowly and yawning. "Anyways, I'm going to go shower now, so-"

The bathroom door slammed shut. Hermione's mouth dropped open; if he just took the shower...

Hermione heard the shower turn on, and her face turned red with rage. She had just said that she was going to use the shower, how dare he go take it!

She thought about blasting open the door and forcing him to come out...but then decided against it.

Smiling wickedly at the door, she thought, _two can play this game, Malfoy_.

Thinking of a prank to pull on Malfoy, Hermione thought of one she'd learnt as a kid. She remembered when her and her dad had pulled this one her mum; they'd set up a bucket of freezing cold water and had attached it to the top of the door so that when she opened the door the bucket tipped over. Recalling the look on her mother's face, she knew it was perfect.

As quick as she can she grabbed her robes and dashed to Neville's room, remembering that he'd told her at dinner that he wasn't spending the night with Daphne. She unlocked the door with her wand, and quickly ran into the shower, not waking up Neville as he lay snoring in his bed.

5 minutes later she had stepped out of the shower. Drying herself with a spell, she put on her robes and made it back into her room while Draco was still in the shower. She quickly conjured up her materials (a bucket and some string) out of thin air, and got to work.

Another 5 minutes later she stood back to admire her work. She had even cast an invisibility charm on the string so that he would not notice it as he opened the door. She heard the shower shut off, and quickly summoned the bucket, filled it with cold water, and the levitated it back up again, where it re-tied itself to the string.

Wanting to watch how it turned out, she put her books for that morning (potions and double muggle studies) in her bag, and sat on the bed, farthest away from the door. After all, she didn't want to get wet.

**A/N – Sorry if the prank seemed a little random, but I wanted you all to know that Hermione is a little sick of his arrogance (and I wanted there to be a bit more humour in the story). They had a good time the last night though, don't get me wrong. This chapter is very Hermione centered, there's not much Draco in it. **

**Sorry for the wait, but the next one will be up fairly quickly...I have it planned out already; I was going to make them one chapter, but then it would be too long so I split it into two. Hope you liked it, and can review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Oh my God 150 reviews!! Thanks so much to all my reviewers!**

Chapter 9

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, holding her breath and waiting with nervous excitement. She couldn't wait to see Draco's face; he deserved it, after all the things he'd made her put up with so far.

Her heart pounding, she watched like a hawk as the doorknob slowly turned. The door opened and there stood Draco, fully dressed in his school robes, his hair combed. He gave a look of surprise to see her all showered and dressed.

Hermione stared at him in disappointment; why hadn't the bucket tipped? Draco opened the door a fraction wider to step fully through the doorway, and suddenly – SPLASH!

The water finally tipped over, drenching Malfoy to the skin. He stood there, shaking, unaware of what was happening, as the cold water dripped over him. He caught Hermione's silent laugh, and followed her eyes, staring upwards at the tipped bucket.

Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer, suddenly letting out a full laugh. Draco looked so ridiculous; he had goose-bumps up and down his arms, his clothes were sticking to his skin, and his hair was plastered to his face.

Draco growled, and without even thinking he lunged at her. Hermione shrieked as the cold hit her like a train, and she was pinned to the bed by Draco. She swatted him on the arm.

"Get _off _me, you big wet ferret," she said, trying to throw him off her.

"Never," he growled, anger showing plainly in his eyes, amusement hidden deep in them. "Granger, as I've told you before, you need to learn to respect your superiors..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco Malfoy, if there is one thing you are not, it is my superior. And you deserved this prank; you can't deny that you had it coming. Now get off me, you're getting me soaking wet!"

"You deserve it," he said half-angrily. "Granger, who thought you knew how to prank? Now I'm bloody disgusting and I'm freezing!" He glanced to Hermione's left (where there was a clock) and looked back at her, a smirk on his face. "We're going to be late Granger, and there's nothing you can do about it," he said smugly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. There was no way she was going to be late. "Get..._off_...me!" she demanded, throwing him off finally. She quickly stood up and drew her wand, pointing it at Draco who was lying on the bed.

She muttered a spell at him and Draco mentally prepared for the worst, and was surprised when he felt warmth pass through him. Looking down he saw his clothes were dry.

"What the..." he exclaimed.

"It's a drying spell, you idiot!" Hermione said. "There's no way we can be late now, grab your books, we're going!" He grudgingly got his books.

"I'll get you back for this mudblood..." he muttered as they left to go to potions first. Hermione ignored it, still glad that her prank had worked out.

The class passed quickly, nothing happening out of the ordinary. They had to make a potion out of the book, completely solo. Hermione did very well, and to her great annoyance Draco did even better. His potion was the precise shade of blue that it was supposed to turn when it was done, where as Hermione's was a hair off.

Angering all the Gryffindors, Snape highly praised Malfoy's potion, giving him 20 points for Slytherin, completely ignoring Hermione's almost-perfect potion right next to him.

She left Potions in a foul mood, storming off the Muggle Studies, Draco following her with a smirk. It was mandatory that all couples sit together during Muggle Studies, so Hermione took a seat right in the middle of the class, and Draco followed suit. They sat down, not saying a word to each other.

"Hello class," Professor Kane smiled at them. "How're you all doing? How's the project working out for you so far?"

There were some murmurs, some agreements, but mostly grumbles.

"...stupid..."

"...can we end early?..."

"...I _hate _him!"

"...she's annoying..."

"Silence!" Kane's voice overrode all the complaints. "I realize this is a rough transition, but it is a school project, so try not to complain so much, please? It will get much easier. Now, for tomorrow, keep your lunches open, because you are all booked for a date with your husband or wife."

The class couldn't hold back their groans, but held back their opinions.

Well, except for one.

"Are we always going to have to eat lunch with our partners? No offence to mine," Ron quickly added on, glancing at Tessa.

Kane chuckled. "No, Mr Weasley, just once a week. I will be telling you in advance though, because I would like you all to come here, where I will have set this classroom up as a muggle restaurant. You will be coming here to celebrate your 4 day anniversary."

"4 days!" Draco burst out. "That's ridiculous!" He then added on, "Besides, can't you count? Our first full day of being with our partner was Wednesday…that's only 3 days."

Kane raised his eyebrows. "Well for the sake of the project, I'm making it a four day anniversary," he snapped. "You were married on Tuesday, tomorrow is Friday, that is four days. And Mr Malfoy, please just keep your comments to yourself. Never-the-less, you are all to be here at lunch time, tomorrow. Do not miss it, or you will lose a great amount of marks."

There was no more said about it. It was a double class, and seemed to drag on forever. When the bell finally rang they hurried off to lunch, and Harry shocked Hermione with some news.

"There's supposed to be a Hogsmeade visit this weekend," he said.

"What?" she said, surprised. "But they're never this early, why is it now?"

Ron grinned. "Who cares?"

Harry shrugged. "I heard they wanted to fit more in this year," he explained.

"Still..." Hermione said quizzically. Harry stood up suddenly.

"I have to go, I want to do a few things before I'm stuck with Liz again," he said briefly.

"Oh, okay," Hermione said, slightly confused by the abruptness. Before she could say anything else, he'd left. She looked at Ron, who shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I have no clue," he said.

There was an awkward silence, and Hermione was determined to break it.

"So...who're you going to Hogsmeade with?" she asked casually. "Tessa, I'd suppose?"

Ron's face turned red. "Well, actually, I th-thought that maybe we could...if you wanted to...you know...go together..." he trailed off.

Hermione's conscience suddenly picked at her brain, even though she'd just hinted that she'd like to go with him. Now that he'd asked her, she wasn't so sure.

"Ron, I-" she started, looking at him guiltily.

"Just as friends," Ron insisted, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Please."

Hermione sighed, and gave in. "Okay."

"Great," Ron said, as a huge smile appeared on his face. Hermione smiled back feebly, truly glad that she made him so happy. She only wished this was making herself that happy.

Ron mumbled a goodbye and bounded off a second later, picking up Tessa at the Slytherin table.

Hermione had Herbology, a free period, and then charms, so after lunch she grabbed her books and started walking towards the greenhouse. When she got there, she found people coming out.

"We're in the library, dear," Professor Sprout said loudly, and Hermione turned around and followed the crowd.

Hermione found Draco and they settled down in a corner of the library, in the midst of tower of books related to their subject. They were working quite well; both seemed to have forgotten their earlier disagreement.

"I hear there's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend," Hermione said conversationally.

"Yeah, I know," said Draco, glancing at her. "What time do you want to go?"

"What?" asked Hermione, caught off guard. "I..."

"Well, we're husband and wife, shouldn't we be going together?" he asked her. Hermione avoided his eyes, and suddenly he understood; his handsome features hardening.

"Who're you going with?" he said sharply, staring right at her. Hermione hesitated and opened her mouth, but Draco already knew the answer. Leaping up from his chair angrily, he knocked his books to the ground.

"Weasley!" he bellowed, and people started looking.

Hermione looked stricken. "It's just as friends; he asked me, I couldn't say no!"

"Yes you damn well could have!" he spat. "You think I'm going to let you go off with Weasley, who will no doubt try to kiss you again; I'll probably interrupt one of your little snogging sessions again-"

"Stop," Hermione said, her voice icy. "I'm going to Hogsmeade with Ron, and you can't stop me. Listen well Malfoy, because this is the last time I'm going to say it. Just because I am your wife for a month, _you do not own me_, okay? Stop acting like it!"

Draco looked at her, anger shining clearly through his grey eyes. Suddenly they glazed over, and he shrugged indifferently.

"Fine, go with him. I'll just go with Pansy then...she can show me a good time," he smirked.

"You bastard!" Hermione said in a high-pitched voice, hurt showing on her face. A look of surprise crossed Draco's face; he was evidently surprised that she would use such strong language against him. "Ron and I are friends, there's nothing going on between us! He asked me to be go out, and I told him we couldn't, because of you. So next time you want to fool around with Parkinson, think about that, you stupid ferret!"

She grabbed her books and stormed off, leaving before Draco could see the tears in her eyes.

The next period was a free period, and Draco went back up to their room, feeling ever so slightly guilty. He entered the room, closing the door quietly. He looked at Hermione, who had her face hidden in a book.

"Granger," he said, and Hermione turned her back on him.

He sat on the bed. "Granger, listen. I'm not going with Parkinson, I don't even like her. She's a hell of an annoying witch."

Hermione raised her head ever so slightly, and it couldn't have been plainer that she wasn't reading the book at all.

Draco noticed this, and waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he became frustrated.

"Oh come on Granger, be reasonable," he snapped. "You're going to Hogsmeade with Weasley-"

Hermione's head snapped up fully, and she was surprised to see how close they were. Her eyes were slightly red, something that Draco noted.

"I've told you before, Ron and I are just friends, so will you shut-"

Sick of the non-stop banter that was always occurring between them, he kissed her. It wasn't like the wedding kiss; it was still quite forceful, but was full of passion; full of fire.

Hermione surprised herself by kissing back fiercely. It wasn't like with Ron; they were both battling for dominance. He was pushing her back onto the bed, and she was struggling to stay up.

Suddenly she seemed to come to her senses, and broke it off. They both sat there, out of breath and silent. Hermione found her voice.

"We shouldn't have done that," she said in a small voice.

Draco was looking at her like he had never seen her before. "Wow, Granger, that was-"

"Not right," Hermione said firmly, her voice getting a little louder. "Malfoy, sorry but-"

"Granger, I don't know what you're sorry for," Draco said coldly, angry at being rejected. "I'm the one that should be sorry; sorry I gave my lips to a mudblood."

Hermione's blood boiled at these words. "You kissed me first, not the other way round!"

"You kissed me back Granger, need me to remind you?" he said sarcastically.

"Malfoy, it won't work out," she said, stress entering her voice. "You're from Slytherin, and I'm-"

"A mudblood," he said nastily.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried, finally sick of the name-calling. "Why do you call me that all the time? I'm worth just as much as you are, I'm just as smart as you; if you think I'm that worthless, why did you kiss me?"

Draco was speechless. "That's not the point, Granger."

"That's the complete point!" Hermione said, upset. The kiss had seemed so blissful moments ago; now it was causing problem after problem.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Draco said sharply, standing up.

"We still have charms," Hermione said dully.

"I'll come back at that time," he said, no emotion to his voice. Leaving, he slammed the door shut.

**A/N – Was the kiss too sudden? Too long, too short? All your thoughts please, hope you can review and tell me how the chapter was!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Thanks to all my reviews, I'm really glad you all like the chapter, I thought it was going to be received horribly. I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, I just recently posted another story, a two-shot, called 'Mistletoe Magic' (hope you can check it out). I also went on a three week trip to the U.K., so I didn't really have any time. Also, a lot of people seem to be interested in the Harry and Ginny side-plot, so I that will continue. Anyways, here are some shout-outs – **

**Naruto'sgirl – Hi, I'm so flattered that you said it was one the best Hermione/Draco! Thanks for your review, and I intend to make it slow...lol more painful for you guys :P Thanks again.**

**iluvtheoc3000 – Thanks for your review, I'm so happy you're sticking with this story! Draco was acting how he was after the kiss because he was angry that she'd said it was a mistake. He's quite arrogant, so he thinks that he should be the one saying that to someone, not the other way round. Don't worry, I won't start the 'I love you's' for a LONG, long time. It's going to be awkward, trust me, thanks for your suggestions, I think it's going to happen. **

**Rei-06 – Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked the kiss. I was so worried I was going to do something wrong, because when you have two enemies and they kiss...there's a lot of things that can go wrong :P. Thanks for the 'realistic' comment, that's one of the most important thing to me for my stories. **

Chapter 10

Hermione and Draco didn't speak all through charms, mostly from embarrassment and anger. Now that Hermione had had time to reflect on what she had done, she almost couldn't believe it. She, Hermione Granger, pure Gryffindor, had kissed her sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin? It seemed to unrealistic to be true.

Nevertheless it had happened, and it was affecting them both. She could hardly look at him before memories resurfaced, and she would look away, a tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks. When Charms was finally over, she went with Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor Common Room where they were planning to rest for a while.

They collapsed in their favourite chairs, met up with the other seventh year Gryffindors, and talked until dinner, having a great time. A group of Gryffindors in sixth year, Ginny among them, managed to sneak enough food for half of the common room from the kitchens, where it was eaten quickly, mostly by Ron.

After their meal, the three of them lounged around. Ron was telling Dean, Neville, and Seamus a spectacular story about the only prank he'd ever played on Fred and George (and had gotten away with it), and Hermione was observing Harry absently. He seemed to be staring off into the distance, or at one person in particular.

Hermione sighed; she didn't know why Harry was being so stubborn. It was quite obvious the way he was looking at Ginny that he wasn't over her at all. She watched as Ginny turned around and saw him staring; she blushed, and they both quickly looked at something else.

When it was nearing 8 p.m, the three of them decided to go back to their project Common Room.

"What do you think about this whole sharing a bed thing?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione randomly. "I think it's bull, to be honest."

Hermione smiled, instead of reprimanding him. "I do to, actually. I mean, it's one thing having to be with someone for practically the whole day, but sharing a bed is just...I don't know, it seems like too much."

Ron nodded enthusiastically, glad that it was received so well. "Especially with someone we barely know! It wouldn't be so bad if you knew them, but a Slytherin! I mean, honestly, I've never talked to Tessa before in my entire life..."

"Consider yourself lucky," Hermione said darkly. "It's awkward, but it's not...I don't know...it's not really the same if you've known them practically your whole life, and _hated _them, to add that in."

Ron nodded again. "I guess you're right," he said, as they approached the portrait. Harry, who had been silent the entire time, said the password quickly, and they all climbed in.

When Hermione got to her room she found that Draco was already there, surprisingly.

"Hello," she said, looking straight at him.

He grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Hermione's jaw dropped. _That _was nice.

Angrily, she sat on the bed, grabbing her own clothes and proceeding to change right there. It wasn't her fault that he kissed her, she thought as she pulled her nightgown over her head. He's acting like a spoiled brat; he's only angry because I turned him down. Typical.

She threw her clothes in the dirty laundry basket, and turned around, shocked to see Draco extremely close to her. Involuntarily she backed up, and Draco stepped forward. She backed up once more; he retaliated by taking another step forward.

"Stop that," she said sharply, a quiver to her voice. He reached out his arm and dropped his clothes into the laundry basket beside her, drawing his arm back so close that his skin grazed hers, sending goose bumps up and down her arm.

"Just putting my clothes away," he smirked, and then proceeded to walk back over to his desk, sit down, and take out a quill and a bottle of ink.

"You...you can't...you can't just-" Hermione stuttered.

"Do what Granger?"

"That!" Hermione shrieked. "You can't just do things like that, and then, go off in one of your moods, refuse to talk, and-"

"And why not?" Draco interrupted. Hermione's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"Because it's not fair!" After it came out Hermione thought about how childish it sounded, and it was confirmed when Draco's teasing smile shone through his lips.

"Alright Granger," he said seriously, but Hermione caught the mock in his voice. Deciding that it would be responsible not to take it any further, she gave a huff of anger, and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut as hard as she could.

She stood there for a few seconds, steam almost coming out of her ears, when the door opened slightly and Draco's face peered through.

"Granger, try not to slam the door."

Hermione gave a shriek of anger and slammed the door into his face, feeling satisfaction as she watched Draco jump out of the way. She cast a locking charm on the door and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing her teeth more aggressively than usual.

As she came back into the room, she saw that Draco was writing on some parchment. As she inched closer, she saw that it was an essay of some sorts, but couldn't make out a title.

Suddenly he whipped around, startling Hermione, who jumped.

"What?" he asked sharply.

Hermione pointed at the essay. "We don't have any essays assigned."

"It's not an essay," Draco said shortly, turning back to his long piece of parchment.

Hermione craned her neck to get a closer look. "Then what is it-"

He snatched the parchment away before she could look at it properly. "_That _is none of your business Granger. No go read a book."

"No," Hermione said stubbornly. "And you don't have to be so rude about it. We _are _married, you know, even if it's only for a month. Have some respect."

Draco snorted. "To who...you? I'll burn in hell before that happens."

Stung, Hermione couldn't stop what was coming out of her mouth next. "I don't know why you're so angry!" she burst out. "I didn't do anything wrong, and despite what you say, you did kiss me first. I don't know why _you're_ so upset about it."

Draco opened his mouth angrily, then closed it slowly. He looked away. "Sorry," he said, in a very low voice.

"What?" Hermione said, not quite sure that she'd heard right.

"I'm not repeating it Granger," he hissed. Staring at Hermione's open mouth he snapped, "Oh, shut your mouth Granger, you look like a goldfish."

Hermione shut her mouth, which instantly formed into a confused frown.

"I said that I was sorry," Draco said loudly. "This doesn't change a _thing_, Granger. Don't think that I like or respect you, I just...never mind."

Hermione nodded, trying to keep a smile off her face. Draco Malfoy had just apologized to _her_. Oh, this was great. Draco caught the half-smile and stood up from his chair, towering over her threateningly.

"You'd better not say a word," he growled. "Like I told you, it doesn't change a thing. If you tell anyone..."

Hermione nodded, suddenly wanting to keep it a secret. "I won't. Can we just...get to bed?"

Draco nodded, and in 10 minutes they were both in bed, lights out.

"Ferret?" Hermione's voice floated around the dark room.

"Bookworm?" Draco replied.

"What was that thing you were writing? The really long piece of parchment...I thought it was an essay."

Silence filled the room. Draco turned on his side so that he was facing the wall, and Hermione was left to stare at the outline of his back.

"Night, Granger," Draco's tone demanded finality.

Hermione sighed, and also turned on her side so that she was facing the door of the closet. "Goodnight."

The next morning (when Hermione awoke), Draco was already showered and dressed, and was busily working on something on the desk. As she stirred, Draco suddenly started scrambling around to hide his work.

Hermione sat up straight, alert. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"As I said Granger," Draco said breathlessly, as he finally managed to fold up his parchment and gather his things. He swished his wand once, and they vanished. "It's none of your business," he finished.

"Malfoy, it is my business, I'm married to you aren't I?" Hermione retorted irritably.

They continued to bicker the entire morning. When their classes were finally done, they headed back to their room to drop their books off.

As Draco was about to leave, Hermione snapped at him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To lunch," Draco replied rudely. "Bye," he said, as he stepped out of the room.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hermione called out to him. She saw Draco stop and turn slowly around.

He swore quietly. "When do we have to be there?"

Hermione glanced at the clock. "In about five minutes. Do you think we have to dress up?"

"Oh yeah, we do, Kane told me in the free period yesterday," Draco said casually.

"What? What?" Hermione shrieked. "We have to dress up? What stage of dress up?"

Draco shrugged. "He said we had to dress elegantly."

"Why didn't you say this before? We haven't got time!" Hermione was still shrieking.

"Relax, Granger, we can just magic us into some clothes." Draco pointed his wand at her, and before she could say anything to stop him, he'd whispered a spell and Hermione was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared she saw that he was wearing a tuxedo, and she was wearing a fancy top with a nice skirt, just above knee length. The top had a very low dip and was a shimmery red, while the skirt was a classy black.

Hermione face turned very red. "Malfoy, I don't mind the skirt, but change the top right now," she ordered him.

"Why don't you?"

Hermione turned even redder. "I-well, I don't really...know how..." she said quietly.

Draco smirked widely. "Hey, I know how to get rid of clothes!" she said defensively. "Just not how to put them on magically..." she paused when she saw he was almost laughing. "And if you tell anyone, I'll tell everyone that you said you were sorry, to me!"

He shut up immediately. "Whatever, Granger. And no, I'm not changing the shirt. I don't know why you don't like it, I do."

"It's not my style!" Hermione exclaimed. "Just change it Malfoy; it's too low."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Now, your hair..."

Hermione could do her hair herself, but before she could object Draco's wand was on her again and her face vanished in the cloud of smoke. She emerged, coughing, and quickly snapped at Draco, "I can do my own hair myself, you know! Stop putting spells on me, I do have a wand!"

Draco didn't say anything, he just pointed at the bathroom. She huffed, but went in, looking at herself in the mirror. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw herself. Her hair was up in a bun, with a few strands coming down, in small curls. It looked quite like it had at the Yule Ball, but it was more detailed, and looked like it had taken more time to do. Despite her annoyance at Draco, she couldn't deny that he had done a good job.

She came out of the bathroom.

"Like it?" Draco asked her.

Hermione nodded, but quickly added on, "But I can do it myself next time, Malfoy. You don't need to do it for me."

"Whatever," he muttered. "Let's go anyways, we don't want to be late."

They left and walked quickly to the classroom, getting some strange looks from people in the hallway, more directed to Draco and his tuxedo. They reached the door, which had a gold plaque with the engravings, '_Come in'_. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door.

Her jaw dropped.

**A/N: Not the best, but hopefully it was okay anyways. Looking forward to the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to:**

**cheshirecat1333 – Thanks for your review (you were the first for chapter 10 :D), it really meant a lot that you thought I had one of the most believable 'Dramonie' stories. I'm reading your 'Alone', and it's also really good, keep writing it! Thanks again.**

**Iluvtheoc3000 – Thanks for your review, I'm sorry that I don't update as often. It's getting so hard with school and everything...I just don't seem to have the time. You're one of my best reviewers :P, so thanks for sticking with it, I'll try to update more. Glad you like it so much!**

**Disclaimer: This whole world belongs to J.K. Rowling, unfortunately. Only the characters which I created are mine. **

Chapter 11

The classroom was unrecognizable. It had completely changed; it had been done over to resemble a restaurant. However, the term 'restaurant' didn't do it justice.

There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, which looked higher than usual. Several small, round tables made for two were scattered around, with a red tablecloth draping each one. There was a candle in the middle of each, with elegant cutlery and napkins set out. The walls were stone, with several nice oil paintings, that didn't move. The window was much larger, and instead of the normal view of the Quidditch Pitch there was an overview of downtown Paris, including the Eiffel Tower which dominated the scene.

With a feeling of relief, Hermione saw that they were not over dressed, nor were they underdressed. She was completely mesmerized by everything, and only with a nudge from Draco did she move from the doorway. Kane came up to them, smiling.

"Like it?" he pointed at the surroundings.

"It's amazing," Hermione said, still looking around, while Draco rolled his eyes at her reaction. Hermione pointed at the Eiffel Tower, which looked strangely close. "How did you do that? The Eiffel Tower...it looks 3-D!"

Kane grinned. "It's surprising what you can do with magic. Now, I'll show you two to your table."

Several of her classmates were already there. She saw Neville and Daphne Greengrass at a table and with a shock realized that they were both leaning in to kiss. She looked somewhere different, trying not to laugh. Lavender was sitting with her arms crossed, looking anywhere except at the boy who was sitting opposite her, stuffing his face with crab.

Kane led them to a small table in the corner of the classroom, near the window that Hermione was so entranced by. On the way she caught sight of Ron and Tessa, getting extremely close, and looked away fast, trying not to think about them.

"I've arranged for some six years to be waiters," Kane told them. "Well, have fun!"

He left, and Draco looked at Hermione with a confused look on his face.

"What are waiters?"

Hermione smiled at the question. "People that serve you food in restaurants."

Draco nodded. "Well, why aren't they hurrying up? I'm hungry!" he said arrogantly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Be patient. Look, that one's coming."

As the girl came closer, Hermione almost laughed. What were the odds of Ginny Weasley being her waiter?

"Hey Ginny," Hermione greeted her cheerfully. Ginny was wearing a white blouse with a short black skirt, half-covered by a white apron. Her hair was done up in a casual bun, and she had a clipboard and pen. She looked like a true waitress. "You're a waitress here?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it's really easy and I'm being paid, and I need the extra money."

"I bet you do," Draco said under his breath. Ginny shot him a look, and glanced down at her clipboard.

"So, can I get you guys anything to drink?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure, what's on the menu?"

Ginny answered immediately. "We have tea, coffee, a variety of pops and juices, and cocktails...which I'm not sure if you guys are allowed," she said with a grin.

Hermione nodded again, thinking, while Draco blurted out, "What the hell are those?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Muggle drinks, obviously."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Well excuse me for not being a muggle-lover like your whole family. Some of us still have respect for other wizards," he said nastily.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but Hermione quickly cut in, "Draco, stop it right now, just order one."

"I have no clue what to order!" he exclaimed. "They all sound ridiculous! I mean, _cocktails_! What kind of word is that?"

Hermione gave him a look of exasperation. She looked back up at Ginny. "Thanks, we'll just order two cokes, please." Ginny nodded.

"I'll be back in a second with them," she said, and quickly hurried off.

Hermione rounded on Draco. "Draco, _please_, try not to cause arguments for once in your life. We're practically on a date, so let's try and make this pleasurable, okay?"

Draco nodded sourly. "Fine," he said, looking thoroughly put out.

Hermione glanced up to see Harry and Elizabeth coming their way, with Professor Kane leading them. He sat them down at the table closest to Hermione and Draco's.

"Just what we need," Draco said sourly. "Scarhead to come and save the date."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Hey 'Mione."

Hermione smiled back. "Hey Harry, how are you?"

"Great," he said. As Hermione saw Ginny come over with a clipboard and pen, she foresaw a problem. Ginny stopped at Harry's table, looking shocked. She quickly recovered, and cleared her throat.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said, not even glancing at Elizabeth. Hermione noticed that Harry looked equally shocked and uncomfortable.

"Hello," he replied.

"What would you like to drink?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I'll just have water, thanks." Elizabeth cleared her throat, and Ginny looked at her for the first time.

"Sorry," Ginny said blankly. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll also just have water," Elizabeth said coldly.

Ginny nodded. "Alright, I'll have those for you in a second." She hurried off.

"What's taking so long with the drinks?" Draco said loudly. Hermione looked embarrassed.

"Malfoy, be quiet! You're practically yelling. They'll be here soon – oh, look, she's coming now."

Ginny was indeed coming towards them with two glasses of coke. She set them on the table, and handed them two menus. They were covered in black leather with '_Maison de L'Amour_' written on the front in gold, cursive writing.

Hermione opened the menu and took a sip of coke. Beside her, Draco also took a sip. She watched his face expression out of the corner of her eye; watched him pause, look at the coke strangely, then continue drinking.

Hermione smiled. "Like it?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"It's alright," he said indifferently. However, Hermione saw through the mask immediately.

Hermione looked down at her menu, and saw all sorts of exquisite French dishes. Strangely, there was a section labelled 'British Food', which had things more to her liking. As she'd never particularly liked French food, Hermione decided to go with one of the things off of the 'British Food' section. When she finally decided on a classic burger and fries, she looked at Draco who was still browsing the menu.

"Have you decided yet?" she asked him. He nodded, and as if on cue, Ginny appeared.

"Have you guys decided what you'd like yet?" she asked them.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we have. I'll have the burger and fries please, without the onions."

Ginny smiled. "Sure, great choice. And what about you?" she asked Draco, her voice going slightly colder.

"I'll have the duck foie gras, with a green salad on the side." He handed her the menu smartly, and Ginny took it, not bothering to hide her surprise.

"You want the duck foie gras?" Ginny asked him, astonished.

"Is there a problem?" Draco's tone was defensive. Ginny shook her head.

"'Mione, can I have you menu?" Hermione handed Ginny the menu, and Ginny left, saying that she would be back soon with their food.

"You like foie gras?" Hermione asked him, also surprised.

"Why are you shocked, Granger?"

"I don't know...you don't seem as if you'd like French food," Hermione said slowly, picking her words carefully.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't judge so quickly Granger. It goes against your Gryffindor personality." He smirked at her while she scowled.

"Sure Malfoy; like you know anything about Gryffindor personalities," she said to him. His eyebrows rose.

"Granger, I'm offended that you think so low of me," he said seriously.

Hermione scoffed. "Oh, please. Like you care what I think of you..."

"We're married Granger...for a month anyways. Sometimes things change," he said shortly. Hermione looked at him fully, extremely shocked at what he had just said.

"Did you just say-"

"Didn't you hear it the first time? I'm starting to think you're deaf, Granger," he said sharply.

"But-"

"Food's here!" Ginny's voice interrupted them cheerfully.

"That was...really fast," Hermione said dully, as the burger and fries was set down in front of her.

"Yeah...the chef had these ready made, it was quite lucky really," Ginny said, handing Draco his plate.

"Well, bon appetite!" Ginny said with an extremely bad French accent, before going off to take Harry and Elizabeth's orders.

Hermione took a bite of her burger, watching Draco eat his foie gras.

"Is it good?" she asked him, having never tasted it before.

"It's...unusual," he said. "But it's alright. I've had it a couple of times before, but never duck."

Hermione nodded, and then grinned. "Well, mine's good."

They casually talked for the rest of the meal, and only when Ginny came back to collect their meals did Hermione think of something.

"Ginny, do we have to pay for this?"

Ginny nodded. "Wouldn't you have to in a real restaurant?" she replied, her eyes twinkling.

Hermione nodded, and then groaned. "I don't want to pay for this..."

She pulled out her wallet, but what surprised when Draco slapped some galleons down on the table. "It's fine," he said shortly. "I've got it."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Draco looked at her fully.

"Granger, I have more than enough money. Trust me, I can pay for this."

"Thanks," Hermione said, still unsure. They got up after Ginny had brought him his change, and left, going back to their rooms.

"That was fun," Hermione commented as they settled down with some homework for their free period. Draco was working on some problems that were due for their Arithmacy class, which was after the free period, while Hermione was reading a book.

When Draco heard that his head snapped up. "Did you just say-"

"Oh, come on. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be..."

Draco laughed, and this time Hermione's head snapped up. It seemed so unlike him, so out of character to laugh, but even so not directed at anybody; not to tease, or mock.

"What?" his face turned serious at her expression.

"Nothing," she said absently. "I've never heard you laugh before."

Draco nodded. "Yeah..." he said uncomfortably. "Anyways, I've got to do this homework, so..."

Hermione nodded and went back to reading her book, and in an hour, they were both off to Arithmacy.

**A/N – This is the fastest I've ever put up two chapters – YAY! Sorry if Draco's getting a bit out of character at the moment, it just seemed right for the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Hello everyone. Wow, it's been a loonnnggg time, and I'm really sorry. I've been completely swamped with homework, I went on a three week vacation, and my life's been crazy. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and this is dedicated to two people – **

**Dynonugget – Thanks for giving me that extra boost that I needed to update…it really helped :P. **

**HorseLover20693 – Thanks for reviewing, and your suggestion. It was a good one, and the sickness will start in this chapter :P. I have such writers block :( …**

Chapter 12

Arithmacy passed quickly, and to everybody's great joy (except for Hermione's) there was no homework. Hermione was still complaining about it as they left the classroom.

"I mean, we have N.E.W.T.'s at the end of this year, shouldn't they be preparing us!"

Draco gave her a look. "Granger, two weeks hasn't even passed yet. The exams are at the end of the year. Take a break," he said, rolling his eyes.

The next day passed by quickly, and on Saturday Hermione was getting ready to go to Hogsmeade with Ron. She was quite nervous about it, and felt slightly guilty to Draco. Why, she didn't know. She and Ron had agreed to meet in the Common Room around 11, so that they could go for lunch.

It was 10:30, and Hermione was just finishing putting the last of her make-up on when Draco barged in. At 9:00am he'd woken up and abruptly left, and Hermione had gotten breakfast by herself.

He took one glance at her. "Why are you dressing up so much for Weasley, Granger?" he spat nastily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving with Ron in half an hour, what are you doing for the whole day?"

"I didn't know it was your business, Granger," Draco said.

"Fine," Hermione said, putting her mascara away. "Excuse me for trying to be nice. You know, I think I'm going to leave early; bye, I'll see you when I get back."

She grabbed her purse and left, feeling Draco staring holes in her back the entire time. She went down to the Common Room, sitting on one of the comfy armchairs, the butterflies in her stomach growing the entire time.

As Hermione waited for Ron, she was getting more nervous by the minute, and had no idea why. Suddenly the portrait hole opened and Ginny Weasley walked through it, looking very nice in a pair of jeans and a fancy red shirt.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked. "How did you get in here?"

Ginny shrugged. "Harry told me the password."

Everything clicked. "Oh, I see. So you two are going to Hogsmeade together, then?"

Ginny nodded, blushing. "Yes; he asked me yesterday. But please don't tell anyone, we don't want Liz finding out."

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Your secret's safe with me." They chatted for about 10 more minutes, before Ron came down the stairs, looking fresh and clean. A big grin immediately stuck to his face when he saw Hermione.

"Hey!" he said enthusiastically, and Hermione smiled warmly, some of her butterflies disappearing. "You look nice," he commented as she stood up.

"Thanks," Hermione said, returning the compliment, to which Ron's grin became even larger.

"So, do you want to go now?" Ron asked, and Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Sure. Bye Ginny, have a good time!" She waved goodbye to Ginny, and left with Ron.

The arrived in Hogsmeade precisely at 11 o'clock and walked around in the shops for a while, Ron spending a lot of time in Zonko's, much to Hermione's dismay. After about an hour Ron suggested lunch, and they went to find somewhere to eat, deciding on a small place called 'Unicorn's Lair'.

It was a dark place, with candles floating around. It had a very eerie feeling to it, and although it was not particularly cold, Hermione could see her breath. They got shown to a table (which was lighted by a lantern), and both ordered a butterbeer.

"Why did we come here?" Ron asked, his voice slightly higher than usual. "It's weird."

Hermione laughed lightly, Ron's discomfort putting her more at ease. "Ron, relax. What do you want to eat?"

At the sound of food, Ron calmed down. He began scanning the menu, occasionally letting out a comment or two. They ordered, and got their food soon after. However this date was not like the last. Hermione was slightly tense, and couldn't think of much to say. Ron was quite busy eating, and hadn't noticed the uncomfortable silence.

"So, how's Tessa?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted asking them. Ron's face split into a huge grin.

"Oh, she's great. It's weird, at the beginning of the project she was really angry a lot. Then, she became too clingy. Now, she's sort of in the middle, in a good way. She's really fun now." Hermione tried to smile, but found that she couldn't. Suddenly Ron asked an unexpected question.

"What about Malfoy?"

Hermione was ready to go into a rant about Malfoy, but decided against it. For the worst reason, she told a white lie.

"He's okay, not too bad actually." Ron's mouth fell open, and Hermione smiled inside. She didn't want his pity; she was already jealous that he was having fun on his project, and hers…wasn't going as smoothly.

"Seriously? The ferret, okay to live with?"

"Well," Hermione started hesitantly. "He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him."

Ron let out a snigger. "'Mione, you've known him for a week!"

Hermione turned red. "Well, if you're spending 24/7 with that person, you get to know them pretty well!" she said defensively.

Ron's smile faded. "I see," he said shortly. After that, they didn't say much more. They finished lunch, and wandered around Hogsmeade for a while, going into the same shops. Finally, Hermione voiced what they'd both been thinking.

"Ron, this isn't working. Should we just go back?"

Ron glanced up at her, surprised, but relief then flooded his features and he nodded, and they both turned and went back to the castle.

When Hermione got back, she headed straight for her room. Closing the door, she collapsed on the bed, sighing. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Draco sauntered out, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. Seeing Hermione, he stopped still.

"How was the date?" he said venomously.

Hermione turned to look at him. "A complete disaster."

Draco sniggered, and Hermione glared at him. "Go put some clothes on," she ordered.

"Sure, Granger. If you really want me to, that is," he said, and before she could retaliate he was back in the bathroom.

Hermione huffed, and went back to thinking about her date. She didn't really know why it had gone horribly, but she had gotten so angry when he'd mentioned that he was having a great time with Tessa. Hermione decided to go apologize to him; after all, it was her that had messed up the date.

Hermione went down the hall and quietly opened the door to Ron's room. Ron and Tessa were sitting on the bed, their arms wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. Hermione backed out, shutting the door, trying to process what she'd just seen.

How could Ron go from one person to another so quickly? It was only a few days ago that he'd kissed her, and had wanted a relationship so desperately; now he was sitting on his bed, kissing Tessa! Hermione couldn't stop it as a tear dripped down her face; she had cared for Ron, honestly she had, and to see him kissing Tessa who he's assured her was just a good friend, was, well…shocking. Hermione had thought he would the one that would be pulling the shots; she thought she'd the one that would say no.

She'd told him no more than an hour ago that it wasn't working, but even that didn't prepare her. Hadn't he been the one that had just said that you couldn't know a person after one week? And there he was, kissing Tessa as if his life depended on it.

As she heard a door opening she quickly darted back inside her room, not wanting anyone to see her like that. She'd forgotten about Draco momentarily, and as she shut the door to her own room, she found herself looking at Draco who was sitting on the bed.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, noticing right away her tearstains.

Hermione decided there was no use in lying, and sighed. "For the stupidest reason."

"Was it the Weasel?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "How did you-"

"I just had a feeling." There was an awkward silence. "What did he do?"

Hermione hesitated. "I just saw him kissing." Draco looked at her questioningly. "Tessa."

This angered Draco slightly; why was she upset that Weaselbee was kissing someone? "You're upset because of that?" he scoffed. "You should be jumping for joy; now he won't tail around after you, who he knows he could never get."

Hermione stared at him, not knowing quite how to take it. "I don't know…"

"Come on Granger, we both know you're way too good for him," he snapped.

Suddenly Hermione smiled. "Did you just compliment me?"

"No," Draco sneered, but it was only a half-effort. "I was just saying that you deserve someone better than him, that's all."

"How would you know who I deserve?" Hermione shot back.

"Never mind," Draco muttered. "Just-" He broke off as he noticed Hermione turning a sickly green. "Granger, what-?" He watched Hermione run into the bathroom, and heard the sound of her retching. She came back into the room about 3 minutes later, looking sick. "What the hell was that all about?"

She was sweating, and it was crazy that 5 minutes ago she'd looked perfectly fine. "I don't…know. I felt fine and then…" She ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Draco lay back on the bed, quite confused. He waited for her to come back out, but she didn't. After 10 minutes, he went and knocked on the door.

"You okay in there Granger?" he asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

Hermione didn't answer for a moment. "I feel so sick," she moaned. "I don't know what's happened, I was fine and now I'm puking everywhere and-" She broke off again, and Draco knew she was throwing up.

"Granger, do you want me to go get Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"No, that's ridiculous, it's only happened a couple of times," Hermione said weakly. "it's not worth going to her for, it'll sound stupid, I'll just wait a little more and see if I feel better."

"Okay," Draco said cautiously. "I'm going down to the Common Room, so I'll be there if you need anything." Glad to escape the sickly person, he quickly went down to Common Room.

He sat down on a sofa, and a couple of minutes later Blaise came down, looking put out. "Hey Draco," Blaise said, going over to him and sitting down on the sofa.

"Hey Blaise, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Parvati just began randomly puking, it was pretty gross," he said, and Draco stopped. "What?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, well Granger just did the exact same thing," he said. Blaise gave him a funny look.

"It can't be something to do with the project, can it?" Blaise voiced what they were both thinking.

"It better not," Draco growled. They shared a look, and both got up at the same time, leaving the Common Room. They walked to Professor Kane's office quickly, knocking on the door and entering when a "Come in," was heard.

Kane smiled upon seeing them. "Oh, hello gentlemen. Anything I can do to help you with?"

"Yes," Draco said fiercely. "Both of our…partners started throwing up at exactly the same time. Is this a coincidence, or does it have something to do with the project?"

"Oh, yes it does. Do you remember when you took your vows?"

"Our vows?" Blaise asked.

"The 'I do's,'" Draco snapped. "Yes, we remember."

"Well, if you remember correctly, you said 'in sickness and in health'. Well, it is an excellent opportunity to prove it. Your spouse will become sick for exactly three days, on average. The length of their sickness depends on your ability to take care of them. "

"Take…care of them?" Draco was beginning to feel slightly sick himself.

"Yes, exactly Mr Malfoy. You have to take care of your spouse. If you do a good job, your spouse will get better. If you do not, they will get worse. If you do a good job they should be better by Tuesday; that will give you one day off as a reward."

"How did you get them sick?" Draco asked.

"I simply put something in their food," Kane said.

"Isn't that against the law; making a student sick on purpose?" Draco asked, trying to get out of this task.

"Nonsense, they are not in any danger, and even if you fail to take care of them they will be better by Wednesday. I've gone over this whole project with the Headmaster; he has looked over every detail of it. He would not have allowed me to proceed if the students were in any danger."

"What about classes?" Blaise asked.

"You are excused from Monday till Wednesday, so you do not have to worry about it," Kane supplied. "You will all begin back on the Thursday."

"It's a bit unfair to the women, isn't it?" Draco said desperately. He could not think of a worse thing at the moment than having to take care of Hermione Granger.

"Don't worry, this project will equal out, Mr Malfoy. Your turn will come," Kane said with a smile.

"I'm going to get sick!" Draco demanded.

"No Mr Malfoy; that would be repetitive. Now that your question is answered, do you think you could take this scroll and pin it up in the Common Room? It explains everything I've just explained to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some last-minute essays to mark."

Draco and Blaise left, hurrying back to the Common Room. They found it full of the males, all talking about the same thing. Draco shot a spell into the air, and all the attention was directed at him, as wanted.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked him coldly.

"Nothing from you, Scarhead," Draco replied. "Hate to say it, but our wives getting sick is another task in the project. Kane made them sick on purpose, and we have to take care of them." There was a roar of outrage, and several questions were directed at him. He shot the scroll in the air, and it went floating towards the people. "Just read that; it'll explain it."

He went up to his room, saying goodbye to Blaise. He opened the door and foung Hermione sitting on the bed, clutching her stomach.

"Where did you go?" she asked him nervously. "I felt really sick!"

"I went to ask Kane about it; everyone else's wives have gotten sick too." Draco sighed as Hermione gave him an inquisitive look. "It's a task in this stupid project; you get sick and I have to take care of you." He couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? That's ridiculous! Why should we be the ones to get sick? And…how long for?"

"Well he said the most you can be sick for is till Wednesday, so four days. If we take good care of you, then you get better quicker."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't believe my well-being depends on you," she muttered. "It's completely-" She ran to the bathroom, and Draco sat on the bed.

"This is going to be a long day," he said unhappily, scowling.

**A/N – Well, Ron is officially out of the picture! Sorry for the slight OOCness of Draco and Hermione…it's hard to jump right back into a story after I haven't updated for so long…my own fault I know :P Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter; the plot is finally getting back on track! Hope you can review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione lay in the bed for the rest of the day, while Draco brought her everything he needed. He wanted to do this for a little time as possible, so decided that he may as well do an efficient job; that way both of them would be happier.

The end of the day finally came, and Draco (rather reluctantly) helped Hermione get ready for bed. When she was all settled he went into the bathroom to get ready, emerging ten minutes later. He was about to get into bed, when he stopped suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked, sensing him not moving.

"It's not contagious is it?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Of course not, I was made sick on purpose, it wouldn't be contagious. Besides, you said that Kane said that the guys wouldn't get sick."

"I suppose..." Draco said doubtfully, sliding into the bed yet staying as far away from Hermione as possible. Hermione huffed, yet closed her eyes and fell asleep within minutes, Draco following her.

Draco was woken by a tapping on his shoulder. Squinting his eyes at the bedside clock, he saw that it read 4:14a.m. "What?" he said groggily, annoyed at being waken up.

"Malfoy, I feel sick," Hermione moaned from beside him.

Draco shut his eyes; he couldn't be bothered with this right now. "Go back to sleep, you'll feel better."

"No, I feel sick now," Hermione insisted.

Draco was ready to fall back asleep again. "I don't care," he murmured, "just go to sleep..."

There was a moment's peace, then a vomiting noise was heard, and Draco felt something on his back. It was slimy, sticky, and Draco felt chunk sliding down his back. It took a moment for him to register what had happened, and when it did-

"Arrgghhh!" he leapt up out of bed, running to the bathroom and jumping in the shower, with his boxers on.

He scrubbed his back and chest until he was red; he smelled and felt like vomit. After a few minutes, he suddenly remembered Hermione. He shut off the shower, performed a quick drying spell and stepped back into their room. He found Hermione bent over the bed, and felt guilty, immediately bringing her a wastebasket.

She looked up at him, and suddenly he was angry. "You-you-" he stuttered. "You _vomited _on me!"

Hermione's face sharpened. "Oh, I'm sorry," she snapped. "Maybe if you'd listened to me instead of brushing me off like a fool, I wouldn't have thrown up all over you!"

"Well you could have turned your head!" he snapped back. "Or is even that hard now?"

She shook her head, turning away from him. "I cannot believe how insensitive you're being. Just clean the bed will you, I don't feel well enough to do magic." She stood up, and watched while Draco vanished the vomit on the bed, and did a quick washing and drying smell.

She got back into the bed, and was about to fall asleep.

"It smells like vomit."

"Do a cleaning spell, you twit! Then turn the light off and get into the bed," Hermione snapped, closing her eyes.

Draco turned out the bathroom light, and felt his way back over to the bed. He had shut his eyes when once again he heard the sound of retching. Sighing, he got his wand, turned the light back on, and vanished the contents of the bin.

"Do you need anything?"

"Like you care," Hermione said, with a tongue of ice.

"Okay," Draco said, trying to stay calm. "I know this isn't 'easy' for you, but do you think I like it? Look at it from my point of view; I was just woken up in the middle of night, and vomited on. Does that sound nice?"

Hermione feigned pity. "Oh, poor baby. Now let's look at it from my point of view. For a _project_, I was made sick, have been vomiting consistently, then woke up in the middle of the night, vomited on someone _by mistake_, then had that person run into the bathroom and leave me alone, and when they come back they've blamed me and made it seem like it was my fault." She paused. "Now, who's worse off?"

Draco reddened. "Alright Granger, you've made your point. Now do you need help, or not?"

Hermione paused again, and then shook her head. "No, I'm actually fine..." she paused, then sighed. "Thanks."

"Right," Draco replied awkwardly. When Hermione still looked miserable, he nudged her. "Granger, come on, it's not that bad. You'll only be sick until Wednesday at the latest...and I'll try to make it Tuesday. That's only three more days..." even as he said it, it sounded like a long time.

"And then we'll have a free day on Wednesday, which'll be good. Okay?" He yawned, against his will. Hermione saw that, and sighed.

"You're tired, sorry, let's just get to sleep."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, okay." He turned the lights off with a swish of his wand, and almost immediately was asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione opened her eyes the next morning slowly. She could feel heat close to her, and knew Draco was beside her. When she opened her eyes fully she was right; he was about 2 inches away from her face. She sat up in the bed, and he opened his eyes from the movement.

He smirked at her. "Came over to me again, did you Granger?"

She smiled, too tired to be angry. "Malfoy, I'm on my side. Look closely, you have about a foot of bed beside you. So correction, _you _came to me."

Draco muttered incoherently, and closed his eyes, but he did not move away. Hermione kept smiling, feeling strangely bliss. Suddenly her stomach jumped, and she was reminded of her illness. Groaning, she lay back on the bed quickly, not ready for another day of throwing up.

They both re-woke up about an hour later, and unhappily got out of bed. Draco (being strangely courteous) allowed Hermione to use the shower first. He jogged downstairs to the Great Hall, where he found all the males. He poured himself some cereal and ate a quick breakfast, then grabbed some dry flakes for Hermione as requested. He went back up to the room, and when Hermione finished her dry cereal they sat in an awkward silence on the bed.

"So," Hermione broke it. "What do we do first?"

"What can we do, with you vomiting every other second?" Draco muttered.

Hermione stared. "You have some serious mood swings, you know that?"

Draco snickered. "Just part of my complex personality."

"If by complex you mean annoying, sure," she said under her breath. Draco heard however, and scowled. He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione beat him to it. "So what should we do today, really?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked her. "Pick something that can last us three days…"

"How about reading?" Hermione asked brightly. Draco gave her a look.

"Granger, do you _look _for name-calling? Who in their right mind wants to read for three days!" he snapped.

"What's your idea then?" Hermione snarled back.

Draco shrugged. "Wait, do we have to be together?"

Hermione's face fell slightly, but she quickly put it back up. "Well I don't know I mean not all the time…but aren't you supposed to-"she blanched slightly"-take care of me?"

"Oh yeah…how about a game then?" Draco offered.

"A game?" Hermione was curious. "What game?"

"Well, let's start off with chess," Draco suggested.

Hermione kept her distaste inside. She hated chess, but at least her and Draco were (for 30 seconds) getting along. She nodded. "Sure. Do you have a set?"

"Pure gold," he said smugly. "Could _you _afford anything like that Granger?"

Hermione shrugged, not letting it get to her. "I'd rather spend my money on something more useful. Now do you want to play or not? Can you go get it?"

He got up slowly, then paused, and turned around. He had a pained look on his face.

"What?" she asked. What didn't he want to say?

"Do you need anything?" he said, and by his tone she could tell it was killing him to ask.

She almost smiled. "No, I'm okay." She paused, then thought of something. "Actually, a glass of water? Thanks."

He nodded, then got the wizards chess and dumped it on the bed for Hermione to set up, while he got her a glass of water. Hermione took the lighter gold, while he took the darker.

"White goes first," he told her.

"I know _that_," she said, moving her pawn forward two squares.

It was a short game. Draco was very good, better even than Ron. She watched, gobsmacked, as her king got taken by one of his pawns.

"Your _pawn _took me?" she half-shrieked. "Re-match," she demanded.

Draco smirked. "Granger, I don't think it would do you much good."

"No, no, I want to re-match!" she insisted, setting up the players that weren't broken. Suddenly she stopped. "Wait…what happens to the players that are broken?"

Draco scooped some of them up, and threw them in the trashcan. Hermione's mouth dropped open, and then to her further astonishment, he took out several new players from a pouch, replacing the old ones. He looked at her face, and sniggered.

"Honestly Granger, where did you think they came from?" He set them up, and they started on their second game, interrupted almost at once with Hermione throwing up for the first time that day, though sure not to be the last.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione threw down her Monopoly player, who scurried off the bed and fell off the floor. She didn't even make an attempt to get it. "I give up!" she cried, annoyed and not happy.

Draco let out a full smirk. "Sorry Granger, didn't hear that. Did you say you _give up?_"

Hermione scowled. "I want to play a different game."

"Granger, this is our fifth game. So far, we've established that you have no skills playing chess, checkers, _Chinese _checkers, ludo, and wizard monopoly. What else do you think you are good at?"

They'd been playing board games all afternoon; it was almost 4 o'clock. Hermione had lost spectacularly in each of them; even Draco was amazed that she could be so bad. She was feeling a lot better than she had yesterday, and Hermione had to admit to herself it was because of Draco. He was quite good at taking care of her; hiding his reactions when she threw up, fetching her anything she needed. However, he just would not let her win, and that bugged Hermione. Her scowl deepened.

"Alright, you've made your point Draco-"

"Malfoy," he interrupted.

"_Draco_," she said with further emphasis, just to make him mad. "I want to change the style of these games…how about truth or dare?"

He sighed overdramatically. "Granger, are we in grade 2?"

"Do you want to play or not?" she repeated. When he didn't reply, she kept going. "Scared? Come on, Malfoy, are you honestly-"

"Fine," he spat out. "Truth or dare Granger."

"Truth," she answered.

He paused, thinking. "Alright…are you jealous of Scarhead?"

"No, of course not," she said honestly, surprised at the question. "I mean, we're friends, and we both have our goods and bads." Suddenly she laughed. "Why, are _you_?"

Draco gave a laugh, a real one. "No Granger…I'm not." She could tell he was being truthful also.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

He smirked. "I'm not a coward like you. Dare."

"Alright," Hermione said, thinking. She chose to do a dare that would benefit her for the rest of the afternoon. "I dare you to not call me anything bad for the rest of the day."

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly Granger, what kind of dare is that?"

She stuck to it. "Can you do it Malfoy?"

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hermione said cautiously.

Draco smiled. "Good. Okay, I dare you to walk up to Weasel, tell him that he hurt you, and give him a slap across the face."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What!? I can't do that!"

Draco's face was hard. "It's a dare Granger."

She shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. "Ron's my friend…and if he's happy, I am. I can't ruin that for him."

"Fine," Draco said, his voice cold. "You vetoed a dare – that means you have to do this one, no passing."

Hermione nodded unhappily. "I know. Go on…"

"Alright, you have to go where Weasel can see you-"

"Why is this all to do with Ron!?" she burst out.

"- and kiss me," he finished, anticipating her reaction.

There was a silence. "Draco, sorry, _Malfoy_, are you insane? We don't even like each other! If people saw us…kissing, what would they think?" Hermione said, eyes wide. Suddenly she grabbed the bin, throwing up in it.

"Crap Granger, you've barely eaten! What do you have left in you to throw up!" he cried in exasperation. Hermione gave him a dirty look, and he stopped.

"Malfoy, listen, that dare isn't fair. My friends would all get mad at me!"

He smirked, and shrugged. "So would mine, and really, it doesn't matter. You passed the first one. Now, when do you want to do it?"

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed loudly. "Malfoy, I don't feel well," she groaned. "Please, don't make me do that now."

"Oh nice try Granger," he snapped. "Get up, go find him. Okay?"

She got up, grumbling. "I hate you," she said. "And I'm not doing this."

Draco nodded. "Sure. Now go find him."

Suddenly she turned. "Why?"

"Why do you have to go find him?" Draco repeated, looking at her like she was dumb. "You don't know the answer-"

"No, I mean why the dare? Do you want to…?" she couldn't finish the sentence, or believe she'd just said that. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for his answer – how he didn't hear it she didn't know.

He looked at her. "Granger, this is for you." He smirked and said, "Weasel King won't know what's hit him when he sees us…I can imagine it now…"

"But I don't want to hurt-" Hermione started.

"Doesn't matter, my dare," Draco said shortly. Seeing Hermione's torn face, he continued. "Granger, I don't have any…feelings about this, but come on. He hits on you, and an hour later he's making out with another girl! Even I don't…well, actually, I have, but point is-" Draco was losing steam, and Hermione was coming away from the door. "Granger, he hurt you. Now it's time for some payback."

"Who's this benefiting more?" she accused. "Me, or you?" Draco didn't answer. "Oh come on Malfoy, you honestly expect me to believe that you care for me?"

"Granger, it was my dare, I don't have to explain my reasons," he said harshly. "Just get the hell out of here and go find him."

"I don't want to kiss you," Hermione said, staring him right in the eyes as she came closer.

Draco smirked, but it wasn't heartfelt. "Granger, who wouldn't want to kiss me? Besides, we have before, it shouldn't be anything new." Hermione blushed and was about to say something, but he continued on, louder. "Listen, I've made the dare; I'm not backing out of it now. For bloody sake Granger, you suggested this game! Stick to it, and go find him!"

"But I want to know why-"

"Christ Granger, go!" he yelled, finally standing up.

Hermione backed into the door, opening it quickly and leaving. Once she had shut it, she leant against it for comfort as she thought about what he'd just said. It was for her…did that mean he was angry that Ron had treated her that way? It certainly seemed so. As she went off to find Ron, she couldn't help thinking maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the same person she'd thought him out to be for seven years. She saw Ron with Tessa in the Common Room sharing a loveseat, and stopped for a moment, a wave of sadness going through her. Ron caught her eye for a moment and he appeared ashamed, as he opened his mouth to say something. At that exact point Tessa's mouth claimed his, and Hermione quickly left, heading on back to her room.

She felt queasy again, but for some reason she didn't think it was the illness. Damn Malfoy, she thought maliciously as she opened the door to report where Ron and Tessa were. He may not be the same person I thought he was…but he's still a jerk.

**Hello…so it's been a while. I have a few things to say –**

**1. Sorry, sorry sorry. I haven't updated in over a year, and to be honest I kind of just forgot about the story :S. I got a review a few days ago which kind of boosted me back, and I finished this chapter finally which I started about a year ago. **

**2. It's the summer so I finally have time to make regular updates, and I've planned out the next few chapters (which means I actually know what's coming up in the story for once :P). I'll update soon, I just need to know if anyone is still actually interested in this story…seeing as it had been such a long time. **

**3. Review and tell me if you'd like me to continue? I'm not sure how long the story will end up being, but I know there are still a few more chapters to go at least. Thanks.**

**4. Also, I realize this chapter is pretty…uneventful and not too interesting, I'm kind of building on their relationship right now. Do you guys think the dare is a good idea? I can see it going both ways, with them kissing/not kissing, but I need fan views :). So if you'd like the kiss, please say in your review. **

**Sorry again, but thanks to everybody so much! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, thanks for all the reviews :) . So here's the next chapter as promised, and thanks to 'daisyheadmayzie' for the brushing teeth idea - I definitely didn't think of that :P. **

Chapter 14

"Are you ready?" Draco whispered as they walked into the Common Room. His minty breath hit her, and she was glad they'd taken his suggestion and brushed their teeth (he claimed he didn't want to kiss someone with "puke-breath").

Hermione shook her head, hating the nervousness that was growing inside of her. The worst part was, she knew that it wasn't because of her illness, or the fact that she was about to hurt Ron. It was what she was about to _do _to hurt him that she was worried about. She had to kiss Draco…in front of people! What would be their reaction? Would they all hate her? It was a pretty unfair dare, if you think about it. She would never make him kiss an enemy (though she didn't know if that was their relationship anymore) in front of true friends. Though…did he have any? That strange thought struck her, and she began to ponder on that. He was certainly popular, but how many of his friends would actually stick up for him? There was Blaise, and she knew she had definitely seen them together, and they looked like they had each others' backs. But he was-

"Granger? _Granger?_" Draco hissed. Hermione came out of her reverie, back into the current situation.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I feel like I'm about to throw up."

"Don't," Draco said shortly. Then he sighed. "Come on Granger, it's not a big deal. One kiss. That's all, no strings attached."

But wouldn't their relationship change after this? She could already imagine people coming up to her, asking her if they were an item. She could see Pansy's jealously, Harry's disgust, Ron's shock. She could see Ginny's betrayal, and she could imagine her face getting all red, choking up and-

"Are you even listening?"

She glanced up at Draco's face, mixed with curiosity and annoyance.

"No," she said honestly. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, but Weaselbee was looking at you." Suddenly he did a half smile-half smirk. "He looks jealous already…"

Hermione was getting paler, and she was almost starting to shake. What was _wrong _with her? This wasn't a big deal, like he said; one kiss. That was it. She was 17 years old; she'd kissed boys before! It was just this one boy…

"Okay, well, when do you want to do it?" Then Hermione remembered something. "Oh, and your dare is going to be a million times worse!" she promised, glaring up at him.

He chuckled. "We'll see about that Granger. I still remember the last dare. Which was…extremely lame."

"You can't be mean, remember? That includes calling my dares lame," she said innocently.

"Granger, are you ready?"

She shook her head. Her heart was almost pounding out of her chest, and she could hear thudding in her ears. She couldn't look at him. "Are we just going to…kiss? Now?"

He smirked. "One second." Then he put his arm around her, and the show began.

"Hey Weasel. Weasel!" he yelled across the Common Room. Ron turned around, and saw them both. His eyes went from Draco's face down to his arm, fitting nicely around Hermione's shoulders. His face began to get red.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you-"

"Oh, are you jealous? Didn't you hit on her yesterday…then go get Tessa an hour later when you were rejected?"Ron began to say something, but Draco continued in a louder voice. "Tessa was your rebound…well I'm hers," he smirked.

Ron opened his mouth angrily. "Listen Malfoy-"

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered, trying to get his attention so he would tone it down a bit. Either he didn't hear her or he ignored her, because Draco continued at top volume. There were only two other people in the Common Room; Lavender, who was watching all of this with her mouth open, and Terry Boot, who was looking confused.

"Wish it was her in your arms? Well it's a bit late for that Weasel King, she's mine now," he sneered.

Hermione spoke again. "Malfoy," she warned slightly louder, unable to look at him or Ron. She couldn't imagine she'd even agreed to all this!

"Get away from her," Ron said in a low voice, getting up off the couch.

Draco's smirk got even bigger. "Watch me," he said, turning Hermione to face him. She knew what was coming, and looked in his eyes. There was something unreadable stirring in the depths…and suddenly, she wasn't nervous anymore. As Draco leant down to kiss her she went up to meet him. This time, the kiss was entirely different. It was still passionate, but it was a kiss for show, and she knew he was trying to make it as steamy, yet gentle as possible.

He was at her mouth, trying to get her to open it and just when she was about to give in she felt something pulling her back, and suddenly they were separate. Ron was standing behind Hermione, one hand full of her robes and the other clenched in a fist. He looked beyond angry.

"Malfoy, piss off!" he spat out. Then he gave Hermione a murderous look. "You see me with Tessa, so you decide to get off with the first guy you see?" he said angrily, his voice raised. "Hermione, have some sense! This guy's a flipping Death Eater for all we know, how could you-"

"How could you get with Tessa, not even an hour after we'd decided to not move on, Ron?" Hermione said, and though she tried to sound angry, she sounded like she was about to cry, and she knew she was about to. Ron and Draco both caught that, yet they each reacted differently.

Ron immediately calmed down, and spoke in a calmer voice. "Hermione, the circumstances with Tessa-"

Draco pulled Hermione back to him, putting his arm around the front of her, in both a restraining and protective manner. "Just piss off Weasley, no one cares about your lame excuses for jumping the first woman _you _see, just because a better one wouldn't have you. I don't blame Granger for that either," he added in a lower voice, and Ron advanced to him, rage in his face and his wand raised.

"Ron, Ron stop!" Hermione said, trying to use an authoritative voice. She tried to move forward to him, but Draco's arm was around her. "Malfoy!" she swatted at his arm, but he didn't move. "Malfoy, let go," Hermione said. She sighed, and gave up. "Fine, but Ron, _don't_ use that wand," she said.

Ron was still clearly angry. "Let her go, Malfoy, she _asked _you to," Ron spat. "Or have you decided to take a page out of your dad's book, and not respect women?"

Draco let Hermione go and threw her slightly to the side, charging at Ron. Hermione steadied herself and ran in front of him, trying to stop him. She was pushing at his chest, not letting him pass, but was having trouble.

"Malfoy, stop," she said breathlessly but with as much control as she could manage; it was taking all of her energy to keep him from moving forward. "Please, don't listen, it's not worth it," she said loudly. The words were extremely familiar to her, only last time the listener had been different.

"Let him go Hermione, I'm pretty sure I can handle it," Ron snarled.

"Both of you, stop!" a girl yelled from nearby. Tessa was standing up, an angry look on her face. "Ron, stop sinking to his level! And honestly Draco, you're about to let a _Gryffindor's_ words get under your skin? Do you not have pride? Come on!"

Both of the boys did indeed stop and look at her, slightly surprised. Tessa suddenly bent over double, and Ron rushed to her. She puked all over the couch, and Hermione quickly waved her wand, vanishing it all. Ron took Tessa by the arm.

"Thanks," he muttered to Hermione. "We're talking about this later, okay?" he said, and Hermione nodded reluctantly. Ron then led Tessa out of the Room, leaving an awkward silence between Lavender, Terry, Draco and Hermione.

"Anyways," Hermione said, putting a smile on her face. "You don't have to mention this to anyone; it's not big deal. We were just leaving. Goodbye." She took Draco's arm and dragged him out of the Common Room, ready to kill him. They got into their room and Hermione slammed the door shut and pushed him, and he landed on the bed.

He seemed unaffected by her anger. "Wow, Weasley's reaction was pretty good."

"Malfoy, you went too far!" Hermione said. "He hurt me yes, but he's still my best friend, and now I don't…I just don't…" tears of anger came to her eyes. "I can't believe you just risked our friendship!"

"Granger, it was a dare, so suck it up," Draco snapped. "You'll be fine, he'll be fine, you two will go back to being Potter's sidekicks and everyone will just forget what happened. Stop making a big deal." Hermione was about to say something, when Draco added in a low voice, "I did it for your benefit anyways."

"My benefit?" Hermione's voice went a few tones higher. "Since when is anything you do for my benefit? You hate me Malfoy, I've been trying to kid myself, but I can't anymore."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly Granger, you're such a drama queen. I have…strong feelings of dislike for you, but I don't _hate _you. If I did, would I have done that for you?"

"You didn't do _anything _for me!" Hermione snapped loudly. "You did that for yourself, to get a reaction out of Ron…and now, he might never…" she broke off, a different kind of tears coming to her eyes. Now that she thought about it…she'd just kissed her arch-enemy in front of him. Would he forgive her? He'd done things, sure…but nothing as bad as this. Suddenly, her mind was spinning with the possibilities. Would their trio be broken up? Would it be Harry in the middle of Hermione and Ron as it had been before…only they wouldn't make up at the end? Or what if Harry took Ron's side, which she could completely see him doing? She'd be alone, and friendless…

The stress of everything suddenly burst out of Hermione, and tears ran down her face. She was silent, but Draco noticed at once, and backed away.

"Granger, listen, don't cry," he said hesitantly. He'd seen enough of his mother crying in his lifetime, earlier than he should. Suddenly he realized the reason Ron's comment had hit him so hard; it was because it was true. "Granger," he said seriously, and she looked up at him. "Don't cry. You guys'll be fine." He sighed sullenly. "You always are."

She sniffed. "I don't know Malfoy, he seemed really mad…"

"Granger, don't worry about it for now. What happened to my terrible dare?" he said, in an effort to cheer her up. He even threw in a half-smile for her sake.

Hermione gave a half-smile back. "Yeah…I can't think of anything right now."

"Okay, well you have all night. I'm expecting it, okay?" he added on in a tough voice, and Hermione nodded, a real smile breaking through. "Okay Granger, since I've started a nice streak for today, what do you want to do?"

"Read," Hermione said quickly, then stopping herself. He didn't want to read. "Never mind," she added on. "I know you don't want to."

He shrugged. "Granger, I will. I just…don't have any books."

"I have extras!" she said enthusiastically, glad her idea was being taken well. "Do you want action, adventure, romance-"

"Yeah, I'd love a romance Granger," he said sarcastically. "Honestly, what do you think I want?"

Hermione shrugged. "Fine, I'm picking one for you. It's going to be a fiction, with a plot."

He nodded. "Whatever, I really don't care at all." He sounded like he regretted his decision to let her make the choice.

Hermione refused to let her spirits go down, even when he said that. He'd agreed; she wasn't letting it go now. She searched through her suitcase, tossing around old books, finally getting one she thought he'd like. It was called _Lord of the Flies_, and she'd read it back home, when her parents recommended it to her. Hermione handed it to him, then reached out the one she was halfway through – Wuthering Heights. She loved that book, the romance between Catherine and Heathcliff was so vast, Hermione thought it was amazing. As soon as she settled down to read, there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione?" came a small voice. It was Ron.

Hermione sat still for a moment, debating on whether to answer.

"Don't," Draco growled. "Granger, don't answer it."

Hermione sat up. "I have to," she said. "I'll be one second."

"Granger," he repeated, sitting up also and grabbing onto her arm. "It's not worth it to answer. Just shout out to him to piss off or whatever. Come on, let's just read."

Hermione could've been amused, if she wasn't worrying about Ron. _Now _he wanted to read; _now _he wanted not to be disturbed. Only when it was Ron at the door. She tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go. She debated for another second, but then finally she relented. "Ron," she called out slowly. "Sorry, I can't come right now." She paused, and then added, "I'm feeling sick."

However as soon as she said that she actually did feel sick, and suddenly she got up, glaring at Malfoy who was still holding her arm. "Malfoy, let go you idiot; I feel sick!" He let go and she ran to the bathroom, shutting the door.

A few minutes later she came out, looking pale. "Jesus Granger, you look terrible," Draco said unsympathetically. "Even worse than normal," he added on sincerely.

"Thanks," she muttered, adding in "prat," under her breath. "Well you have to get worse before you can get better, right?" she said, trying to stay optimistic. In reality Hermione felt like curling up into a ball.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Right. Come on, Weasley left a few seconds ago…if he hears you he might come back."

Hermione nodded, and climbed into the bed. She snuggled up against the pillows, and suddenly, the room got all hazy. The lights were flickering, and Hermione closed her eyes fully…and was fast asleep.

Draco sighed, taking her book and putting it on the bedside table. He debated between taking a nap or reading the book. He read the back of the book; to his surprise it looked on the interesting side. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled, and he checked his watch – 5:11pm. He realized that he hadn't eaten since breakfast…which had been a small one. Wondering how he could've gone so long without eating and not really noticed, he sat up slowly (so the bed didn't jostle) and got up, leaving the room quietly.

When he arrived in the Great Hall he went over to Crabbe, who was eating by himself. Draco had a quick yet heavy meal, anxious to get back to his room. Once he did he found Hermione sitting up in the bed, entranced in _Wuthering Heights_. She looked up as he entered, and smiled.

"Hi," she said. "Where'd you go?"

"Dinner," he said. "I didn't eat since breakfast."

Hermione nodded. "Oh right, I'd forgotten."

"Are you hungry?"

She was taken aback by the question; it almost seemed like he cared. She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I still want to take it easy, too." She paused. "Thanks, uh, for letting me sleep. I was pretty tired."

"Being sick takes energy," he said seriously. "My mum's tired all the time."

Hermione stopped. What had he just said? He seemed to realize he'd given too much information, as he quickly said, "Well, not _all _the time, she's not sick but-"

"Malfoy, it's fine," Hermione interrupted. "Should we just…get back to reading? Did you start?"

"I looked at the back…it looks incredibly lame," he lied with a straight face. "But I'll give it a go."

Hermione gave a wide smile. "You'll like it," she promised. And with that, they both lay down and read. Draco found himself becoming more and more interested with the book, and he was just getting to an interesting part when he glanced at Hermione, and saw that she was nodding off. He shook her shoulder.

"Hey Granger. _Granger_," he repeated. Hermione opened her eyes. "You should probably change or brush your teeth…before you go to sleep."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, thanks," she mumbled, getting out of bed and stumbling into the bathroom, still half-asleep. She got ready for bed in about 5 minutes, then climbed back into the warm bed. "I…I think I'm going to go to sleep," she yawned, placing her book on the bedside table.

Draco nodded. "That's fine; I'll going to keep reading."

Hermione nodded, back, whispered, "Goodnight," and shut her eyes, immediately falling asleep. Draco looked at her for a moment, then went back to the book.

* * *

The next morning when Hermione woke up Draco wasn't there. She squinted at the lights that were on, then sat up and looked around. She yawned, flopped back down on the bed, and went back to sleep. Suddenly the door banged open.

"Hey Granger," Draco said. "How's the stomach?"

Hermione frowned, then brightened up. She felt different. "I'm better," she announced with a smile.

Draco looked at her sceptically. "How do you know that Granger? Kane said it was three days at the least."

Hermione shrugged. "I can just feel it; I _don't_ feel sick at all anymore. Maybe you did a good job?"

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe." Then he realized. "Granger, its Monday. We have school off till Thursday!" A grin broke out over his face. "Yes," he sighed in triumph. "Alright, I'll be back a few hours. Things to do," he said a slight sneer. "You have fun."

"Bu-" Hermione started, then stopped when she realized he was already gone. She sighed. That was it then; that was where the nice treatment ended. Suddenly the door opened again.

"Granger, right, I forgot, do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione was taken aback. "What?"

"Well, since we didn't go the first time," his face darkened, "and since we have 3 days off nothing, let's go today."

"I don't think we're allowed," Hermione said slowly, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on Granger, I know a way to sneak out. You don't stick to the rules anymore anyways; just live a little."

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "Be here for lunch."

He nodded. "Okay." And he was gone again, leaving Hermione alone with her confused thoughts. She took her time getting ready, not for Draco, but because she felt great (now that she was well), and wanted to dress nicely. She was surprised about Hogsmeade, but was thinking that it could be fun. Hermione went and ate breakfast with Harry, which was nice.

"You're already better?" Harry had asked with surprise.

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I'm really glad about it too."

"Was the Ferret nice to you?"

Hermione nodded again, slowly. "Yeah, he was nice," she said honestly. "We're going-" she stopped herself. She didn't know what his reaction would be if she told him.

"You're going where?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"It's nothing, I don't even know what I was about to say," Hermione covered up.

"Litsen, Hermione, I heard something from Ron yesterday," Harry started. Hermione's stomach did a small turn. "Did you…" Harry almost blanched. "_kiss _Malfoy yesterday?"

Hermione pretended to be shocked. "Harry, why would I do that?" she said, using her best surprised/confused voice.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but Ron came to me and said that you did, said you guys got into an argument. I don't know why he would lie," Harry said, confused.

Hermione paused, then relented. "No, he's right, I did kiss him."

Harry's face was priceless. He went from pale to red in a matter of seconds, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. "Hermione," he said in a voice of someone talking to a little child, "_Why _would you do that?"

"Well, it was a dare," Hermione said.

"From _who_?" Harry asked, outraged.

Hermione didn't want to say Draco's name; she knew Harry would be angry. "Just another Slytherin, I don't even know who. I guess they had something against me and Ron, so they made me kiss Draco in front of Ron." She paused. "Please don't be angry, I didn't want to, but it was very short, and both of us didn't want to," she added on, stressing the 'didn't want to' fact.

Harry was breathing deeply, in and out rhythmically. "Hermione…that's really strange, and pretty disgusting. I mean, _Malfoy_!?" He had a disgusted look on his face, exactly like she'd imagined.

Hermione nodded. "I know...i was pretty gross." She tried not to blush when she thought about what actually happened.

Harry nodded. "Okay...just, don't-" he looked like he was about to say 'do it again'.

Hermione came in before he could finish the sentence. "Harry, why would I ever kiss Malfoy again?" she said loudly, trying to forget the fact that she had kissed him before, no dare. Things were becoming so messed up because of this project; Gryffindor's kissing Slytherin's – the whole world was turning upside down! She finished off her breakfast quickly after that, heading back upstairs to avoid Harry's questions, which were making her feel uneasy.

She hung around for the rest of the morning, finishing off any spare homework (though there was extremely little), reading some more, and just taking it easy. At around 11:30am Draco came back to the room. He took one glance at her.

"You're a bit dressed up aren't you?" he said in a snarky voice.

Hermione refused to be stung. "I'm feeling better now that I'm not _throwing up_, Malfoy," she snapped. "So I wanted to dress a little nicer. Does it mean anything to you?"

Draco didn't answer.

"Good, then let's go," Hermione continued. She grabbed her bag, which included her money, and left the room, going down to the Common Room. She walked right into Ron, and quickly backed up, heading up the stairs.

"No, wait, Hermione, Hermione!" Ron called out after her.

With dread, she turned around. "Yes? Sorry Ron, I'm about to leave."

"Where're you going?" Ron asked. "Aren't you sick?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm all better, so we're just, uh…" she trailed off as Draco came down the stairs. "Bye Ron," she said quickly, hurrying past him and out of the portrait. Draco followed her.

"What was Weasel doing?" Draco asked as they went down a corridor.

Hermione shrugged. "Guess he just wants to talk."

"Well-"

"Look Malfoy, can we _not _talk about Ron, please?" Hermione asked harshly, sick of Ron being brought up.

Draco gave her a look. "Jeez, someone has their wand in a knot," he remarked with a slight grin on his face.

Hermione sighed in annoyance, not daring to let a smile go through. "You're impossible!" she cried out, marching ahead of him.

Draco caught up easily. "Okay Granger, now, do you even know where you're going?"

That stopped her. "No," Hermione slowly, turning to him. "Where are we going?"

Draco laughed. "God Granger, you never change do you? Just follow me."

Hermione was about to reply but he had already turned his back on her and walked off. She rolled her eyes, yet followed him, ready for an afternoon in Hogsmeade.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione was walking down the main street in Hogsmeade, admiring the view. Draco had taken her down a secret passageway, which she doubted Harry even knew about, and for one reason; it was through the Slytherin Common Room. When they'd come face to face with the Slytherin portrait, Hermione turned to Draco with a sceptical look on her face.

"You're seriously considering taking _me _through the Slytherin Common Room? Malfoy, are you _insane_?" Hermione said, her voice hitting a higher tone on the last few words.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Come on Granger, aren't you a Gryffindor? Besides, it's class time; they'll be no one in there."

Hermione was hardly reassured but followed him in there, not choosing to comment on the password. To her surprise Malfoy was right; the Common Room was completely empty. She followed him through another portrait, down a dark, secluded hallway and through yet another portrait. When they began walking down a long corridor lit with bright lanterns and a door every two feet, Hermione grew impatient.

"Honestly Malfoy, how much longer? And why does this corridor have so many doors?"

He shrugged. "It's so we can get anywhere we want, anytime. These doors together cover the whole of Hogwarts – it's very useful if we need to get somewhere in the night or something."

Hermione frowned. "You shouldn't be wandering around in the middle of the-"

"Oh for God's sake Granger, don't act like you've never done it before," Draco snapped, and Hermione was taken aback. He wasn't in a good mood.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked quietly, after a couple of minutes.

He sighed. "Nothing. Just stop acting like a goody-two shoes; we both know you aren't."

Hermione blinked. "Okay…" she said slowly. "Sorry?"

"Its fine Granger," he said shortly. Hermione didn't say anything; she just let him cool off whatever was bothering him. They walked in silence for about 10 minutes, until he stopped at a door. "It's this one," he said, nodding at an old door, with a large silver knocker. He opened it, and they both went through. The door took them to _another _passageway, and Hermione kept her feelings inside. She followed him in silence, and after another ten minutes Draco stopped.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Are we here?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "One sec." He walked around the same spot for a few seconds, finally tapping the floor with his foot. A section of the floor slid open and there lay what looked like the screen of a calculator. Draco typed in a number code and the floor slid back, yet now a piece of the wall opened. Finally, they were in Hogsmeade.

"That took a while," Hermione commented as they stepped through the wall, which took them into a pub that she'd never been into before. They went through the pub and into the streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione glanced above her and saw a sign that read 'The Giant Serpent.' She rolled her eyes; that was so typical.

After admiring the view of Hogsmeade for a couple of minutes, Hermione decided to break the tension. "So, what do you want to do?"

Draco shrugged. "Whatever."

"Look Malfoy," Hermione snapped, "you asked me to come here; I'm assuming you want to do something. If you don't, I'll leave."

"Granger, don't leave," he said quickly, then slowed himself down. "I mean, I really don't care what we're doing. You pick, okay?"

Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath. "Fine. Can we…uh…well, how about Zonko's?" She didn't like the store too much, but thought Draco might. After all, he was a boy.

She was wrong. He rolled his eyes. "That's such a stupid store Granger," he scoffed. "Makes sense you'd want to go there," he added on.

Hermione ignored the insult. "You don't like it either? Wow, I didn't think I'd ever find anyone else!"

He seemed surprised. "Okay, new store."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "How about the Three Broomsticks?"

Draco stared. "Not a store, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter? The point is, do you want to go there or not?"

He nodded. "Yes, fine." They walked a short way to the pub, and went in. The warm smell and feeling hit them like a train and Hermione inhaled happily. She felt at home. Draco rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"What do you want Granger?" he asked as they sat down.

Hermione paused. "A butterbeer, obviously."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Draco snapped. "Hold on a second."

Hermione watched him go up to the counter and talk to a waitress. The waitress was not in Hogwarts, and had long, wavy blonde hair and a pretty face. He was leaning on the counter, his hands in his pocket and a grin on his face. She knew by his body language that he was flirting with her, and she felt her body get hot. They weren't on a date…but honestly, he had such nerve. Feeling braver than she had in a while, Hermione got out of her chair and walked right up to him.

She put her arm in his, and pasted on a big smile. "Honey," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "what happened to those butterbeers?"

Draco stared at her like she was insane, and suddenly his mouth dropped open in horror. "Wha-"

She dragged him by the arm away from the waitress. "Sorry," she said over her shoulder to the waitress. "I'll get them in a second."

She dropped her façade as soon as their backs were turned. "What the _hell _were you doing Malfoy, flirting with the waitress? God, can't you keep your hormones in check for one second?"

"It was just flirting Granger, no need to throw a hissy fit," Draco said smugly, trying to turn and catch the waitress' eye again.

Hermione grabbed his face in a vice grip. "Malfoy," she said, her voice like ice. "I don't care if you don't like or respect me. You are not going to flirt with other people while we are fake-married, because that would say something about me. Have you got that?"

Draco smirked, and grabbed her wrist, twisting it off. Hermione gave a short gasp. "Have you got that you don't give me orders Granger?" he said in a sweet voice, which did almost nothing to mask the anger underneath.

"Go to hell Malfoy, please, and don't come back," she spat.

He gave a short laugh, and let her go. "Do you still want the butterbeer?"

She sighed. Hermione really couldn't do anything to avoid his mood swings. "Yes." As he was about to get up Hermione grabbed his collar, pulling him in close. "But _don't, _and I mean it, _don't, _flirt with anybody in this room."

"Even you Granger?" he asked as he got up.

Hermione stared at him, and was about to answer but he'd already gotten up to get the butterbeers. She watched him closely, but this time all he did was get the butterbeers, the return.

"Thanks," she said slowly as he handed her a butterbeer.

He nodded. "Okay, so how does it feel to be better when everybody else is still sick?"

"Is this going to be a bragging thing on your part?"

He grinned smugly. "Yep."

"Go ahead."

"Well I mean, seeing as I got you better two whole days before the deadline…I think you owe me something."

Hermione snorted. "God Malfoy, what could I possibly owe you?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something," Draco said. "Just watch out."

"I'll be sure to," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"So tell me," Draco said, taking a sip of his drink, "how's Weasel-King these days?"

Hermione hardened. "He's fine Malfoy. And you care because?"

He shrugged. "Well have you actually talked to him?"

"Since _yesterday_?" Hermione snapped. "Since you broke my friendship with him? Malfoy, is this your idea of conversation?"

"Well, I thought it would be an interesting conversation. And as usual…I'm right," he said, with a smirk on his face.

"You're an ass," Hermione snapped, drinking her butterbeer in large gulps to take her mind off Draco. "Just stop talking please."

"Fine by me," Draco nodded, drinking more of his drink. He finished it in about 30 more seconds. "So," he said, standing up. "Let's go somewhere else."

"I'm not finished my drink yet Malfoy, so you can sit back down," Hermione said coldly. Draco paused for a moment, then flopped back into his seat.

"Fine, just hurry up. I don't want to be stuck here all day waiting for you."

"You know what, I'm _done,_" Hermione said angrily, standing up and throwing her half-finished butterbeer in the garbage. Leaving Draco there she stomped out into the street, fuming.

Draco followed her. "Granger-"

"No Malfoy," Hermione said, whipping around, her eyes blazing in anger. "My name isn't Granger. It's Hermione. Do you have that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Calm down Granger-"

"That's it; I'm leaving," Hermione said. As she turned to apparate, she remembered a question she'd wanted to ask him before. "But by the way," she snapped, "_why _didn't we apparate to get here? Was there a reason?"

Malfoy's mouth was wide open. "Yes, there was," he snapped back. Hermione looked at him expectantly. "Not that I'd ever tell you," he muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," she muttered back. "Bye." She turned, about to apparate, but she felt something holding her back. It was Draco's hand, on her wrist.

"Granger, come on, don't be a bad sport," he said, his tone on the verge of a whine, yet still sharp. "Is this all because of your name? Are you serious? You don't have to leave just because of-"

"No, it's not just because of my name Malfoy," Hermione said, feeling slightly disappointed. "If you honestly think that…Malfoy, just let go, I'm not having fun and I won't. Just go away."

He let go and stood back, watching her with an unfathomable expression while she apparated away. As soon as she was gone, he headed to the book store.

Hermione lay on her bed, thinking. She'd come back, headed to lunch where she'd met with the boys, and returned straight to her room, feeling down. Hermione sighed. The whole situation with Malfoy was such a mess; she couldn't even classify their relationship currently. Was there something there? Sometimes it seemed like there was…Hermione thought back to their most recent kiss. However, then there was the nature of his personality, which shone through today, loud and clear. How could she deal with him when he was being like that?

Unable to puzzle over Malfoy anymore, Hermione grabbed _Wuthering Heights_, settled back, and began to read. She'd only been reading for about half an hour, when the door slammed open. Hermione glanced up to see Draco, his cheeks red from his exposure to the outdoors. She looked back at her book.

"Well hello to you too," Draco remarked. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly Malfoy, I really don't understand you, at all. Most of the time you are just plain mean to me, you seem like you're always in a bad mood. Then you do the odd nice thing which contradicts everything else, and I don't know what to think of you. Yesterday you kissed me…and, well…" she paused, not wanting to reveal her feelings right now. "Today you blatantly flirt with a waitress, then when I want to leave you seem like you want me there. Now you're being rude because I didn't say hello." Suddenly Hermione fumed, "you _don't make sense_."

Draco was slightly stunned, but recovered quite quickly. "Granger, why do you have to overanalyze everything?" She opened her mouth, and he quickly made the correction. "_Hermione._" He shuddered. "God, that feels weird. And, speaking of me doing the odd nice thing…here, I bought you something." He flung a package at her, and Hermione caught it, extremely shocked.

He _bought _her something? A _gift_? Hermione didn't allow herself to get her hopes up; for all she knew it could be something from Zonko's, despite him saying he hated the store earlier. She held the package for a moment, contemplating opening it.

"Are you going to open it?" Draco said, annoyed by her hesitance.

"Is it dangerous?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh for God's sake Granger, it's a _book_," he snapped. "Can't you tell?" he added on rudely.

"Don't undo the nice gesture by your words, Malfoy," Hermione said calmly, picking at the strings. "Fine, I'll open it." She opened the package quickly, and found that it was indeed a book. She looked at the cover, and saw in big letters, _The Curious Case of Benjamin Button._ She looked at Draco, a cross between amusement and confusion on her face.

"But…this is a muggle book," she said blankly.

"Yeah…I went to the muggle section," Draco said, slightly uncomfortable.

A smile spread across her face. "Thank you Malfoy," she said in a restrained voice. Her smile was getting bigger.

Draco was starting to feel foolish; he felt like she was laughing at him. "What?" he snapped defensively.

"Well it's just, Draco Malfoy bought me a muggle book?" she said, giving a small laugh. "I never thought I'd see the day," she commented, then smile still bright on her face.

Draco's face tightened. "Well _mudblood_, at least I don't live with muggle scum, which puts me up higher than you," he said coldly, all traces of friendliness gone.

Hermione was stunned, and sat there for a moment, unsure of how to react. What had brought that on? Hermione supposed it was her comment about muggles…she shouldn't have said that, she realized. "Malfoy," she started, but he overrode her.

"No Granger," he started, but then stopped, rubbing his eyes. He sounded tired, and his mask dropped; now he was just a teenage boy confused. "Listen, old habits…are very, _very _hard to break." Suddenly he spat out, "especially ones that have been ground into you since day one." He sounded resentful.

For once Hermione understood, and decided not to hold it against him. "Malfoy, I…I understand."

"No you don't Granger," he snapped. "Don't pretend to understand me; you've known me properly for not even a week."

"Well I'm _trying_ Malfoy, okay?" Hermione snapped back. "It's a bit hard when the person I'm trying to understand is the most arrogant, self centered, annoying person I've ever met!"

Draco smirked. "Seems like you've already got me figured out Granger." She thought his smirk didn't quite reach his eyes when he said that.

She sighed, now feeling guilty. "Malfoy, I shouldn't've said-"

He rolled his eyes. "Granger, I really don't care."

"Your eyes say differently."

He was stunned. His eyes were betraying emotion now? As far as he could remember, that had _never _happened to him. Suddenly he was angry at himself. "My eyes don't say _anything _Granger, so stop trying to figure me out," he said angrily.

Hermione decided to stop talking. She had to let him cool off…and after about two minutes, she finally broke the silence. "Malfoy, do you want to play checkers?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"Checkers. Do you want to play?"

He nodded. "Sure."

They played a game, and sure enough, in less than ten minutes, Hermione had lost. She sighed. "Well, I can't say I didn't expect it."

Draco looked up at Hermione, and smiled. She saw the authenticity underneath, and thought…maybe there was hope? Was it a peace offering? Hermione smiled back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tuesday and Wednesday passed rather quickly. Hermione almost had a heart attack when she realized that the Herbology project that had been set last week was due on Thursday, and Wednesday morning ran to Professor Sprout to confirm whether an extension was being given. It was, and she was able to breathe again.

"Malfoy, we have to work on that project."

Malfoy just looked at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she said eagerly. "Think about it, there are still quite a few people sick. We have to take advantage of the free time; we could be done before everyone else! Why did we leave it so long anyways?"

He groaned. "Granger, I mean-" he faltered as Hermione gave him a stern look. "Hermione…no, damn it, that's not right! Granger, we're never going to be friends, okay? It's just not going to happen, which means I'm not calling you Hermione."

"Fine," Hermione said after a moment. Then she added on, "It still doesn't change the fact that we're working on the Herbology project. _Now._"

He reluctantly went to get the books, and they began to finish the project. Surprisingly, they got most of it done. Hermione found out that Draco had amazing work ethic. Like the last time they worked on it, they got quite a lot done, and managed to chat afterwards, all traces of their earlier arguments forgotten.

Dinner that night was a pleasant affair. Almost everyone (the exception was Lavender) was better, and all of the Gryffindor's dined together. Hermione and Ron were still not talking, and sat on separate ends of the table. Harry, as predicted by Hermione's thoughts, was sitting with Ron. Thankfully Ginny had stuck by Hermione, though she still didn't understand why Hermione had kissed Draco. The information had been kept to Ron, Harry, Ginny, and thankfully to just Lavender and Terry after Harry had talked to them. Throughout dinner Hermione talked animatedly with Ginny, discussing everything but their project, which was nice. Unfortunately, Ginny then spoilt the dinner by asking about Ron.

"So Hermione, what's going on between you and my brother? I wouldn't normally be so nosy…except for the fact that I am close to both parties, and I don't think I should be left out. Can you guys really not make it up? I don't want to see either of you unhappy…" Ginny said seriously.

"I don't like seeing him unhappy either Ginny, believe me," Hermione said. "He hurt me…he hooked up with Tessa as soon as we'd called it quits. And by 'as soon', I mean literally like an hour after. It…he-"

"Yeah, he was a jerk," Ginny said, sounding annoyed. "So what did you do back? You kissed Malfoy?"

"It was a dare…" Hermione said feebly. "I know it doesn't make it any better. But you asked what was happening between us – that's it."

Ginny nodded. "Will you forgive him if he asks you to?"

Hermione nodded, sighing heavily. "Yes. He hurt me…but now, I just really need him back as a friend." Suddenly she burst out, "how the _hell _did this all happen in a week? What is wrong with this school?!"

Ginny smiled sympathetically. "Hermione, the big drama happened yesterday. How do you know he's still mad at you?"

Hermione shook her head. "You should've seen his face Ginny." She paused, then remembered something. "I mean, he said we'd talk about it later, and he came, but…" she just realized it was all her fault. "Crap," she whispered, pushing her plate away. She wasn't hungry anymore. "He came to see me Ginny, and Malfoy convinced me not to talk to him. God, what a bastard!" she hissed, sneaking a glance at the Slytherin table where Draco was laughing with this friends. She stood up. "This is ridiculous; Ron and I aren't going to break our friendship because of some stupid Slytherins!"

Ginny smiled. "Go on Hermione, go talk to him." Hermione smiled back, and went to the other end of the table. When Ron saw her, he turned bright red.

"Hermione," he managed.

"Ron, can I talk to you please?" she said, sporting a very bright smile. He nodded and got up, following her out of the Great Hall. Just before she left, she caught a glimpse of Draco's murderous glare. She led Ron into a spare classroom, and shut the door behind them.

"Ron-"

"Mione, I'm sorry about Tessa…she was just the rebound."

"Yeah I _know _that Ron, but does it make it any better?" her apology just flew out the window. "I mean, come on Ron! I forgive you now…but remember, we were going to try after this stupid project?"

Ron nodded shamefully. "I know…"

"It just…makes _me _feel bad, you know? Like I can be replaced in an hour," Hermione admitted.

"Mione, of course you can't be replaced in an hour. I was just…confused, okay? Now what about you and Malfoy?" he was firing back.

"It was a dare…hasn't Harry told you?" Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Well yeah, he said it was a dare. So what, you have to do dares now? Since when did you care about anything like that Hermione?"

"Well maybe I wanted to, alright Ron?" Hermione said before she could stop it. Suddenly she realized what she had said, then hastened to correct it. "Not kiss Malfoy, I didn't want to do that. I just…wanted to make you mad, okay? You can't really blame me."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Do you want to just…forget about it all? Be normal again?"

"Yeah, sure." There was a pause, then Hermione asked a question she knew she would regret. "So are you and Tessa going to stay together?"

Ron looked away, and Hermione regretted asking. "I think so Mione." He still wouldn't look at her. "But I mean, honestly, it happened Saturday, and it's now…Wednesday. That's four days; I don't know how it's going to turn out. Everyone's getting together because of this project…who knows what will happen when it's done."

Hermione felt her blood boil slightly. Was that supposed to make her feel better? That it was a month-long fling, and would be over when the project was? She forced herself to remain calm. "Okay Ron, I understand. Let's just go, okay?"

He nodded, and it was obvious he was relieved this was over. "Are you coming back to dinner?" he asked, and Hermione shook her head, just wanting to leave. She left without saying goodbye and went straight back to her room. She went in and lay down on her bed, her face in the pillow. She and Ron were now okay, but she was still hurt, and couldn't deny it. What if Ron asked her to get together after the project was done? Hermione sighed; her life was in a mess. And then Malfoy…where to begin? Just when she was realizing that she couldn't handle him right now the door swung open, and there was Malfoy.

He didn't say anything to her but just sauntered in, sitting on the bed and taking off his shoes. Hermione turned her body over so that she was facing the ceiling.

"So, you and Weasley are good?" she could hear the anger underneath his seemingly calm voice.

"Yes," Hermione answered quietly and shortly. She heard his annoyed sigh and quickly snapped, "what?"

"God Granger, all that freaking out at me for nothing. Didn't I _tell _you that he would forgive you?" There was a pause, then he added on quietly, "God, he's such a prat."

Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly, and sat up. His back was still to her. "He's the prat Malfoy?" She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Please, just don't."

"He doesn't deserve to be forgiven Granger!" Draco burst out. "After what he did-"

"You seriously care Malfoy? Have you never done that?"

Draco was at a loss for words…but only for a moment. "I've never done that to someone I've called a best friend. Girls I've barely known, yes, but not to someone I've said I cared about," he barked.

Hermione sat there fuming for a moment, unsure of what to say. The thing was, he was _right._

"So obviously, you don't deserve him," Draco continued. "You deserve someone better."

"Oh, so if I don't deserve him, who do I deserve then Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily. "You? Is this some twisted way of saying that I deserve you? Because-" she suddenly stopped, running out of steam. "Because-" she tried again, but couldn't continue, as Draco turned around and was an inch or two away from her on the bed.

"Because?" he breathed, looking straight at her eyes.

It was too much for Hermione to handle. She wiggled back and jumped off the bed, away from him gaze. "I'll be back for bed. Don't wait up," was all she could say before she left the room in a hurry, slamming the door behind her.

**Reviews welcome :) Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione arrived back late as promised, and after a quick visit to the bathroom, climbed into bed. Draco hadn't moved an inch since she'd come out of the bathroom, and by how tense his body was, she knew he wasn't asleep.

"Are you awake?" she asked the black room.

There was a silence for about 30 seconds. "Yeah," finally came the short reply.

"Malfoy, I…I want to ask you something," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Fine," he said shortly.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay. Is there anything going on-"

"Don't even ask that Granger," Malfoy said, cutting her off.

Hermione swallowed. He didn't want to talk about their confusing relationship…and if she knew one thing about him, it was that he was stubborn. "Okay," she whispered in a defeated manner. "Goodnight then," she added on quietly.

"Granger," he said in an anguished voice. "There _can't _be anything going on between us, it wouldn't work."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "Besides…I've only known you a week, right?" she tried to say jokingly, but failed miserably.

He flicked his wand and it lit up; she could see every contour on his handsome, serious face. "Maybe Granger," he said, and then a small smile came to his face. "But I've known _you _much longer." He flicked his wand again and the light went out, not allowing Draco to see Hermione's stunned face.

___________________________________________________________________

On Thursday morning Hermione woke up bright and early, almost excited at the prospect of classes, having been without them for almost a week. Checking her timetable (she didn't quite have them memorized yet), she found that she had a morning of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. She decided to put a little bit of extra effort into her appearance today, and took time with her hair. When she was finished she bounded out of the bathroom with a grin on her face, right into Draco.

He looked very sleepy; like he hadn't quite figured out he was awake yet. His blonde hair was still ruffled, and as he stared down at Hermione with unfocused eyes, she almost laughed.

"Hi Malfoy," Hermione said. "We have classes in about…" she glanced at the clock. "15 minutes."

That took Draco a few seconds to comprehend. When he finally did his eyes widened for a second or too, then died down. He shrugged. "Ah well, we'll just have to be late."

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "Very funny. Now, shower?" She pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door. "And please, _please _hurry!" she emphasized, hoping that for once he would listen to her.

He did. About 5 minutes later he came out of the shower completely ready…except for his clothes. Hermione huffed when she saw him in nothing but a towel, yet couldn't keep her eyes off him when he sauntered over to the closet to get his clothes. He grabbed his robes and gave her a smirk when he caught her looking.

"Caught again Granger," he said while Hermione blushed.

"I wasn't doing anything, now please just go and change," Hermione said, not looking at him.

"As you wish, but don't look Granger."

"Wha-" Hermione started, but froze when she heard the ruffling of clothes and the towel drop to the floor behind her. She swallowed, trying to keep her heart steady, and concentrate on staring intently at the wall. "Malfoy, you have some nerve-"

"Granger just give me two seconds, and stay where you are." She heard more ruffling.

"_Malfoy-_"

"All finished."

Hermione whipped around and found a fully-clothed Malfoy. "Don't you _ever _do that again!" she said furiously. "Have some decency, and go change in the bathroom!"

He smirked at her beyond-red face, and dried his towel with a quick flick of his wand. "Sure Granger."

Hermione's face got even darker from anger, yet she held it in, practicing self-control. She took several breaths, in and out. "Okay, okay, let's just go to class."

Draco came up to her, putting his hand in the small of her back as to guide her out of the room. Hermione whipped around, angry again.

"Malfoy, what the _hell _are you doing? Didn't you say last night nothing could happen between us? Why are you doing that?"

He leant in closer to her, his face seemingly innocent. "Do you not want me to Granger?"

"That is beside the point," she said with gritted teeth. "The _point _is that you cannot do things every single day that contradict what you said the past day! Which is what you've been doing for the last week! You keep messing with me, and then don't even own up to it!"

His face got serious. "I had no idea I affected you so much, Granger. And would you like me to say I'm sorry?"

She could detect the mocking undertone. "No," she hissed. "I'd just like you to stop doing it." She took another deep breath. "Now can we _please _go to class?"

He nodded. "I wasn't stopping you." Hermione ignored him and kept walking. They got through the first two classes without much interruption. Save one.

"Professor Kane would like me to relay a message to all of you," Professor McGonagall said curtly, and it was obvious she didn't like playing messenger. "He says that tomorrow is your lunch date of the week. It will take place in the same classroom as last time, and the same form of attire is required. However he also wishes me to assure you that no one will be getting sick this time."

There was mutinous muttering going around the class at the mention of the illness. The whole year had been feeling rather rebellious about that, especially the girls. "Like we're going to trust him about that," someone muttered rudely.

"You will have respect for your Professor, Miss Patil," McGonagall snapped. "He is still your Professor, and whatever he says, goes. So do not look for sympathy from me." There was a silence throughout the class, who looked at McGonagall, impressed. Then the moment was over and they all went back to Transfiguration.

During their free period after lunch Hermione tried to convince Draco to finish their Herbology project.

"Malfoy, please, we could _finish._"

"That's what we have class for, Granger," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather have a free class?" Hermione tempted him.

Draco considered it for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. I'd rather have a free period."

Hermione huffed. "Fine, I'll work on it by myself." She went to get her books, but stopped when a hand was on her arm. She looked at Malfoy, who was lounging on the bed reading the _Lord of the Flies_, one hand now extended out. "Problem?"

"Yes actually," he said without looking at her. "Partner project, remember? So just sit, relax, do your Transfiguration homework. We're working on that project together, in Herbology."

"Fine," Hermione muttered. "I'll do my Transfiguration." She got working on that, glancing every once in a while at Draco, who was still reading. "Don't you have work to do?" she finally said, once she was finished Transfiguration. "I'm finished Transfiguration, and there's…" she looked at a clock, "10 minutes left in this free period. When are you going to get yours done?"

He shrugged. "I'll find time. Or I just won't do it."

"But McGonagall always checks," Hermione said, shocked.

"Granger, are you really interested in whether I do my homework or not?" Draco said, exasperated at her persistence.

"Well-" Hermione started, taken aback.

"I just want to finish the book," he said shortly, then immediately went back to the book. Hermione turned around to pack her parchment up, a smile on her face. 10 minutes later they were off to Herbology.

"Hello class," Professor Sprout said, looking around at the class and smiling. "I'm glad to see you are all back in good health. I assume that none of you got any extra work done on the project?"

None of the class put their hand up, except for Hermione. Her hand was quickly yanked down by Draco's, and went unnoticed by the professor.

"What?" she whispered sharply.

"Granger, we want more time. Don't put your hand up."

Hermione listened to him grudgingly and kept her hand down, a scowl on her face.

"So, seeing as none of you did, obviously an extension was given for the project that was supposed to be due today. It is now due Monday, which gives you the weekend. So it is to be done by then, okay?" she said sternly, and the class nodded.

Hermione and Draco were the only two who finished their project that class, to Hermione's relief. "Told you we would get it done Granger," Draco said smugly. "You didn't trust me."

Hermione laughed. "Of course I didn't." She paused. "Do I have a reason to?"

Draco looked at her intensely. At that moment Harry came up to Hermione, a grin on his face. "Hey 'Mione," he said. "Want to come over here for a second?"

Hermione reluctantly left Draco's gaze and followed Harry over to where he was working with Elizabeth. "Yes?" she said, rather impatiently.

"Oh, well we needed your help," Harry said shiftily. "Plus we just gave you an excuse to get rid of Malfoy for a few seconds," he said cheerily.

Hermione scowled, and kept her feelings inside of her. "Fine," she said shortly. She tried not to sound mad. "Sorry, what do you need help with?"

She helped Harry and Elizabeth, and unfortunately (for her), it took the rest of the class. She went with Draco to put her books away, and spent a couple hours doing homework before going down to dinner.

"So, what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Hermione asked Draco after dinner, while they were lounging in their room. "For lunch?"

He shrugged. "Same thing as last time…tux I guess."

Hermione tutted. "Can't you be more imaginative?"

He looked amused. "If you have any suggestions Granger, please, say them."

Hermione thought for a moment. "How about…" she thought again. "Actually, I have no idea," she admitted.

Draco grinned, having won their argument. "Definitely less choice in guys clothes."

Hermione smiled back, against her will. "I agree."

"Now, let's pick out your outfit," Draco said, slightly suggestively.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You did last time; I think it's my turn now."

He sighed. "Fine. But I get to veto anything I don't like."

"No deal," Hermione replied. "But you can give input, and I'll consider."

Draco grinned. "Good enough."

They bantered the rest of the night, and when Hermione went asleep, she felt very serene… like she was actually content with the way things were. Friday and the weekend also passed quickly; time was speeding up when Hermione least wanted it to. She knew that once this project was over, things would not be the same between her and Draco.

The lunch had been fun. The theme of the classroom this time was a 1950's diner, and once Hermione and Draco had walked in they'd both stopped still, Draco in his tuxedo and Hermione in her simple black dress.

"We're not dressed right," Hermione hissed out of the corners of her mouth, watching the couples in _Grease_-style clothes. Several were on the dance floor doing twirls and dips, somehow in tune with the dance moves of the 50's. Ron was being particularly exuberant and Hermione turned away to avoid laughing at him; after all, she didn't want to be mean. She saw Liz dancing with a Slytherin and looked around for Harry – she spotted him quickly sitting at a table, chatting with Ginny. She was waitressing again and talking animatedly with Harry, a flush on her cheeks. Once again she was drawn to Harry's clothes which she was almost certain he didn't arrive in; a pair of ripped jeans with a white v-neck shirt and a leather jacket. His hair was combed back with grease, yet there were several strands sticking up in odd directions. "How did they get clothes like that anyways?"

At that moment Professor Kane came up to them, smiling broadly. "Ah, Mr and Mrs Malfoy!"

Hermione forced a smile. "You didn't tell us to dress like this."

Kane's smile grew. "Yes. Well, if you two will come over to the juke box, you'll find a slight surprise."

"What's a jukebox?" Draco muttered to Hermione as they walked away from Kane. Hermione just smiled in return.

They went over to the jukebox, where they found Luna, standing with her eyes closed and swaying to the music. Hermione tapped her on the shoulder. "Luna?"

Luna opened her eyes, saw who it was, and a peaceful smile spread across her face. "Hello Hermione, Draco," she said, nodding to Malfoy, who looked surprised at the use of his first name. She looked them up and down, and giggled. "Wow, a bit overdressed, aren't you?"

Hermione was slightly annoyed, but kept calm. "Kane told us to see you…"

"Oh yes!" Luna exclaimed. "Sorry, I forgot for a moment." To Hermione's astonishment she opened the jukebox, revealing it to be a sort of hollow box. "Just step inside," she smiled.

"Both of us?" Hermione said cautiously, and Luna nodded. Hermione and Draco stepped inside the jukebox, and Luna shut the door. Instantly it was filled with pink smoke, and Grease's 'You're The One That I Want' began to play. Hermione, who was familiar with the movie, began to laugh.

"What? What song is that?" came Draco's voice from her right. She could tell he was a little nervous at not knowing what was going on. However before she could explain, the door opened again, and Luna's smiling face was looking in at them.

"Wow, your costumes are great!" she said happily, and Hermione and Draco stepped out of the jukebox to examine their clothes. Hermione was wearing a pink poodle skirt, with a nice cashmere sweater. Her hair was done up in a French twist, and somehow, she'd gotten amounts of heavy blush and sparkly eye shadow applied. She looked round at Draco, who was in jeans, with a varsity jacket.

Hermione started to laugh again. "Look at your outfit, compared to mine!" she exclaimed, then exhaled, becoming sober again. "Wow."

The food was enjoyable, though Hermione was slightly cautious about eating it. There were not too many events over the weekend, if you could exclude the Gryffindor boys getting drunk in the Common Room Saturday night, celebrating the fact that the project was half over. Hermione had made the mistake of venting it to Draco after she was in the safety of their room, which of course had results.

"I mean, how immature can they get? Do they not realize that McGonagall could go into the Common Room at any moment, not to mention Prefects, or just a first-year who is a tattle-tale? Can you imagine if the whole of the Seventh Year Gryffindor boys got detentions for weeks? I mean, think of how many points we'd lose?" Hermione took a breath, and then ranted on. "And all for nothing! I mean, at first the project was pretty annoying, but you think they would have gotten used to it! And in comparison, you don't see me whining about my partner! And they're all boys; they got to choose! I didn't, but I've adjusted, which they should do as well! And _because_ I've adjusted to it, I really don't even mind anymore, it's kind of fun, and I've gotten to know you better so I've found out that you're not the stubborn, stupid, prat that I thought you were." She stopped, catching her breath, and Draco took to opportunity to talk.

"Granger, you finished?"

Hermione hesitated, then nodded. "I guess."

"Alright. So, the only thing I really picked up from that was – you're enjoying the project," Draco smirked.

Hermione blushed. "Well, not really, it's that I've _adjusted_, that's all."

"Yeah, adjusted into liking the project," Draco's smirk got even bigger.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you like it as well, Malfoy," Hermione said loudly. "And _like _isn't quite the word…I find the project interesting."

Draco shrugged, trying to keep his face nonchalant. "It has certain benefits."

"Oh, such as?" Hermione asked, feeling daring.

He looked at her intensely, and moved closer. "I think our benefits are the same."

Hermione gave a slightly nervous laugh, and said, "I don't think so."

"Really? So you don't enjoy…" he trailed off, moving even closer, until they were inches away. Hermione's heart was beating so loud, she was surprised he wasn't commenting on it. Her daring nature was quickly vanishing.

"Enjoy what Malfoy?" she said slightly snappishly, her nervousness getting the better of her. He had a blazing look in his eye, and suddenly she knew what was about to happen.

He moved closer and kissed her passionately and suddenly, and Hermione found herself in a world where only she and him existed. Every part of her was screaming for Draco, and as she kissed him back, she wondered how she could have thought so differently of him two weeks ago. They toppled gently onto the bed, and as Hermione's hands were running through Malfoy's hair, his hands were at the base of her shirt, and suddenly began to slide upwards.

In a flash Hermione sat up, knocking Draco away.

"No," she breathed.

"Granger," Draco moaned.

"We should-" Hermione struggled, "-stop before…we-"

Draco smashed his lips against hers, cutting her off again. Hermione continued this time, letting him pin her to the bed gently. She was engrossed in him once more; in his smooth, blonde hair, and the feeling of his body against hers. They stopped about twenty minutes later, and as Hermione saw on the toilet seat in the locked bathroom, trying to calm herself down, she figured out that things were different between her and Draco…and they would never go back to the way they were.

Apart from that, the weekend was quite boring.

That Monday, Hermione woke up, yawned, and turned sideways, not opening her eyes but enjoying the serenity of her situation. Draco's hand was resting on her stomach, like in the first night of the project. Now, it had become a habit. Their extended kiss yesterday had not been repeated that same day, but Draco had acted nicer. She had found him staring at her a few times with an intensity that made her blush, yet he had not mentioned what had happened between them. She was learning to like it. Sighing, she opened her eyes and gazed into his face.

Hermione screamed, and Draco's eyes shot open. "What? What?" he asked urgently, grabbing his wand and shooting out of the bed. He looked at Hermione, who was staring at him in horror. "Granger?" he asked, but Hermione could only gape at him. She lifted a finger and pointed at his face.

Draco ran into the bathroom at top speed, and looked into a mirror. He almost screamed. His face was ugly; there was no other word for it. He was covered in acne, after never having a spot before in his life. His eyes were swollen, as were his cheeks, giving him the appearance of a fat man's head on a skinny man's body. His lips had somehow grown overnight and were thick and full, but that simply made him look like he was making kissy faces 24/7. The biggest shock to him was his hair; it was black. Taking one moment to look at himself fully, he thought something that he had never before in his life; that he was hideous. He stumbled out of the bathroom, and tried to ignore Hermione's disgusted face.

"What the hell happened to me?" he shrieked. "Why do I look like Harry Potter?"

Hermione was still trying to dissect his face. Easily the feature that disgusted her most were the spots on his face. It wasn't that acne bothered her, it was just…he had had the most perfect, smooth face, and now there were bumps and red dots _everywhere_. And 'everywhere' wasn't even an exaggeration; they were literally a centimetre apart. And his _hair_, oh God, his hair. It was beyond terrible; black did not clash with Draco Malfoy. Then Hermione heard his earlier comment, and rolled her eyes.

"God Malfoy, you don't look like Harry. He's a million times more handsome than that, trust me."

Draco was still panicking. "Granger, I don't understand. Why do I have pimples everywhere, why is my face fat, and why is my hair _black_!?" he yelled.

Hermione was at a loss for words. "I don't know," she whispered. Draco took a step towards the bed and Hermione shuffled back.

He stopped, insulted. "Granger, seriously. You're afraid of me because I'm ugly?"

Hermione shook her head. "Malfoy, really…you have no idea."

His face twisted, and suddenly he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione lay back down on the head and hoped to death that this was all a dream…a very bad one. About twenty minutes later Malfoy came back in, and he was fuming.

"Guess what?" he said sarcastically, trying to keep his voice down and anger in check. "I just went into the Common Room…and the boys have been kicked out of their rooms. Take a guess why."

"They're ugly?" she guessed.

"Beyond hideous," he confirmed. "Actually, I'm one of the more handsome out of the bunch. So a few of us went to Kane…and now, we're testing you."

"Me?" Hermione shrieked, her voice flying through a few octaves.

He nodded. "Yeah, you know how when you got sick, Kane said something would happen to us, and the girls would be tested? Well, this is your test." His face got sour. "Yeah, this is us in our 'worse'," he spat, using air quotations. Hermione looked confused, and he explained angrily. "The vows; for better or for worse?" He paused, let out a low whistle, then snapped out, "God, can you _believe _that man? Making us ugly, to test you!"

Hermione nodded. "It does seem unfair." She was trying not to laugh, and Draco picked up on it.

"I don't see you with pimples and black hair!" Draco snapped. "This turned out way worse for us!"

"So…what do I have to do?" Hermione clarified. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

He looked glum. "Well, you have to deal with this face for a few days," he muttered. "Basically, you're not allowed to comment on my appearance at all, you have to treat me normally. I have no idea how the hell he would know, but if you say anything or treat me differently…we stay like this for longer. It starts at noon."

"How long?" Hermione whispered.

Draco shrugged. "No clue, he said a few days. But he _also _said that we're not excused from classes, except for this morning, just so we can get 'accustom to our situation'," he sneered, using air quotations again.

"This is a strange test," Hermione mumbled, trying not to look at his face.

Draco sighed. "Granger, it's supposed to test your…" he paused, then said hesitantly, "well, in a real marriage it would be your love for the person. You're supposed to be able to see beyond appearances."

"I do!" Hermione said, slightly stung. "I don't judge people on their personality, but come on Malfoy, it's a big difference! Like-"

"Was that a compliment?" Draco said, smirking in a nice way.

Hermione stuttered. "Well I mean, you weren't _ugly _before, and now you're…pretty hideous."

"Thanks," he muttered. "Okay, so just try not to look at me, and we have it covered. What do you want to do for the morning?"

"I have to go see Harry and Ron," Hermione said brightly. "I need to see what they look like." Without waiting for an answer she bounded out of the room, and ran into the Common Room. There were two chairs facing the fire, and saw the tops of their heads; one with black and the other with red hair. As she looked further around, she saw that Draco was right; the Common Room was indeed full of the boys.

She went over to them, and stood in front of their chairs quickly, before they could cover their faces. Hermione burst out laughing, and continued for a good few minutes at the expressions on their faces.

"You're-both-" Hermione wheezed, unable to finish her sentence. At this point the two boys were looking highly affronted, and were about to get up and leave, when Hermione made them sit back down, and was able to speak. "Sorry," she said, a big grin still on her face. "But wow, you guys…"

"Yeah, we know Hermione," Harry said. "We're disgusting."

Hermione nodded, then started laughing again. "You've got that right!"

Ron rolled his eyes, one of which was now lazy. His nose had magnified, which gave him the look of being distorted. He too had several new skin problems, however they did not compare to Draco's. He had jet black hair like Malfoy's, which did not suit him at all.

Harry had bright red hair, and large eyes. He seemed to be free of skin problems, yet his face had swelled like Malfoy's, as had his forehead, which made his scar bigger. She thought he actually looked better than Malfoy and Ron, as he just seemed to appear cartoon-like, with his abstract contrasts.

"So, Tessa and Liz kicked you guys out?" The both nodded glumly. "What did they do when they saw you?"

"Screamed," Ron and Harry said identically. "What did you do?" Ron added on, after Hermione scoffed.

She then reddened. "I didn't scream," she lied bold-facedly, yet Harry and Ron caught the lie and smirked to each other. "Okay fine, maybe I did, but you guys should see Draco! He looks way worse than you guys."

"Draco?" Harry asked slowly, and Hermione realized her slip-up.

"Malfoy, I mean Malfoy," she corrected.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in a slightly worried way. "You two are on a first-name basis now?" Ron asked, and Hermione thought she detected a hint of jealousy.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've never called him that, this was the first time, I promise." Suddenly she added on snarkily, "But would it matter to you Ron? You have Tessa." Hermione sighed, then apologized. "Sorry Ron. I'm still…just never mind. Sorry." She couldn't admit that she was still angry with him about the way he treated her.

Ron's ears slowly went back to normal colour. "Yeah," he muttered. "Anyways, since we have the morning, I think I'm going to go to the Quidditch Pitch and get in some practice." He cocked his head at Harry. "You game?"

Harry jumped up, a grin immediately shown on his ugly face. "Definitely."

They ran off to the Gryffindor Common Room, eager to get out to the Pitch. Hermione returned to her room, slightly down. When she saw Draco she smiled. "You were wrong about Harry and Ron being uglier than you."

"They're not?" Draco said. "Really? I thought they were…"

"Harry wasn't," Hermione said smugly.

"That's just cause he's ugly in the first place, so the difference isn't as drastic," Draco sneered. "And it's also because you're going to be bias to him over me. And bias to him over Ron, seeing as you still have your knickers in a twist over him."

Hermione's face got red. "Shut up Malfoy. All I was stating was the truth; no need for _you _to get your knickers in a twist over it." He started to reply but she quickly continued, "Anyways it doesn't matter. What are you doing for the rest of the morning?"

"Does it matter?" Draco said rudely. "Are we going to be with each other?"

Hermione was slightly stunned, but got over it quickly. "Why are you being like this?" she asked, mollified. "What happened to yesterday?"

His face got softer. "Granger, that was great, but…it shouldn't've-"

"You know, if you weren't ugly, I wouldn't even let you finish that sentence," Hermione said without thinking. Then she gaped, and went bright red as Malfoy understood. "I-I mean-" she stuttered, unable to finish.

"I have to go," she mumbled, leaving their room quickly. Once she arrived in the Common Room she collapsed into Ron's empty chair, and thought about what had just happened. Why had she just said she'd like to kiss Draco again? What had possessed her to say that? She lowered her head into her hands, and sighed with frustration. What was happening to her? She _did _want to kiss him again, she knew that…oh, why were her feelings so complicated! She should've just stuck to Ron; that was nice and simple.

With Draco…it was an entirely different matter.

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope this chapter was slightly worth the long wait and I apologize for that; I was on holiday for a couple weeks and didn't have access to a computer...hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
